Welcome To The Neighborhood
by justsomerandompokemonguy
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite dex holders are forced to live inside a cal-de-sac together. Well of course high jinks come and maybe even a bit of romance.but you know thats a slice of life right?Main shipping included.
1. Welcome To The Neighborhood

Yellow POV

"Wow, this place is huge!" I squeaked as I enter my new home for the next few years. I would never have thought that a Cul-de-sac could have such big houses. It had 6 houses one for each of the regions Pokedex Holders. That's right I'm a Pokedex holder, my name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde or Yellow that's what my friends call me.

"You're not kidding Yellow, this place is gigantic!" A brunette haired girl next to me said. She was dressed in a blue shirt with what I think is a really short red skirt along with a white hat. Her name was Blue and she was my best friend.

Ugh...N-not to complain or anything b-but did you really need all these bags Blue?" A raven haired boy asked he was carrying literally hundreds upon hundreds of Blue's baggage which contained her clothes, shoes, and equipment. You know regular girl things. This boy had on a red hat to go with his red jacket as well as a black shirt and on his shoulders was a Pikachu also carrying some of Blue's bags. The boy's name was Red.

"Of course,Red if I'm gonna stay here for a couple of years I'm definitely taking everything in my closet. And by the looks of it, you only have half of it." She says and the minute red heard half he nearly fell over in disbelief taking all of the bags with he gets his footing he turns to get the rest. However, he bumps into a certain spiky haired hazel boy who seems to already have the rest of Blue's bags

"Looks like gramps made sure we had the biggest house." He puts the bags down and lays his back against a wall. He's another one of my friends his name is Green. He's Red's rival and the grandson of the one and only professor Oak. He's probably the second-best Pokémon trainer in our group of behind Red. He had a black shirt on with purple pants.

"You know an excuse me would be nice." Red screamed at Green

"You bumped into me didn't you?" Green ask with a slight smirk.

"So you could have told me you were behind me." Red yelled to Green you just huffed at him.

"Does it really matter Red?" He asked and Red just scratched the back of his head

"Nah just like messing with ya Green." He chuckles a little

"We know." Both Blue and Green say at the same time. Green, of course, stares at Blue and she just winks at him. Green being the anti-social guy he turns and mumbles something.

"I can't believe it we get to live with each other for 4 whole years." I say spinning around the house.

"Yeah and it'll be good to see everyone again. Heck, this would be our first time meeting the Kalos Pokedex holders. I bet there super strong. "Red says very determinedly

"Red, you're the Pokemon League Champion and you defeated all of us here. Why do you need to beat them?"Blue says

"Easy I love battling and if you have a Pokedex you're the best of the best."

"I think you have a problem with battling Red."

"I do not."

"YES YOU DO!" Again both Blue and Green scream it at him and Red steps back a little from the evil glare from both of them

"Don't worry about them Red I actually like your competitive nature. "I say which received a smile from Red and a little eye wiggle from Blue

"What was that Yellow? "Blue said which led to a little heat on my face

"U-Um n-n-nothing Blue." I stuttered out

"Oh calm down Yellow I'm just messing with you." She says giggling and I stare at my feet

RING RING

All of the sudden we hear a ringing sound and check our Pokedex's but there not making the ringing noise. So we keep searching for the sound until Green finds a card on the table.

"Green,what's that thing?" Red asks and suddenly a mini-professor oak pops up from the card.

"I'm a hologram Red" The mini professor oak said.

"H-How did you know what I was going to say?"Red says in stuttering in fear

"You all are so predictable I can tell what you're going to say."

"What do you want Oak?" Blue says with a tone in her voice

"Well, Blue I'm here to tell you what rooms you're assigned into."

"Wait we can't choose our own rooms?" Blue asks

"I don't want you and Green arguing over who gets what room. So to save Red and Yellow the pain I chose for you." He said which caused Green to shrug in agreeance

"At least tell me I got the biggest room." Blue says clapping her hands together.

"Of course, you do Blue, it would be the only way to stop you from yelling all day." He says which makes all of us expect Blue laugh

"HEY!"Blue screams

"I'm just kidding Blue... Kinda...Anyway Green and Red share a room whoever gets the big bed is up to you."

"I DO! "They both scream at the same time

"Sorry Red but I get big bed." Green says not even looking into his eyes

"Are you kidding I'm the league champion and your just a gym leader shouldn't I have the big bed." Red says with a small smirk

"Hmph but who has more battle wins"

"Hey, the record is 150-151 you have one more win than me." Red says getting a little loud

"Exactly I deserve the big bed." He says smugly

"No, you don't"

"Yes, I do"

"No, you don't."

"YES, I do"

"NO, you don't."

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"Both of you stop acting like children! Green you barely sleep in the first place so let Red get the big bed." Green mumbled something but agreed and Red raised his hand in victory

"Lastly, we have Yellow who also has her own room it's the smallest but I know you won't mind so much." This was true, unlike the others who brought like 2 or 3 bags or in blues case hundreds I only brought 1. I don't really care for clothes and big spaces so a small room is fine.

"One more thing before I go. I know you guys are excited to meet the new Kalos Pokedex holders but you might have to wait. For some reason, they decided to race here on foot and it'll take them a week or 2 to get there."

"Really?! I wanted to battle them as soon I got here." Red said a little disappointingly

"Red, dude we seriously need to find you a new hobby." Blue says and Red just shrugs.

"Coming from the thief." Green adds and receives a little a death glare

"You're always so much to mean to me Green and for no reason too." Blue says turning around in huffing

"Well if you weren't so dang pesky all the time I wouldn't have to." He said getting louder

"Green language." Wow are we all really that predictable

"Whatever" He huffs out

"Anyway, that is it. You all well find your bathrooms on the hallway down to your left. Yellow and Blue's room is on the second floor. While Green's and Red's are on the bottom floor. Now you all have more than enough food to last you for at least 2 months and Blue."

"Yeah, professor?"

"Don't try anything funny." After that the hologram Oak disappears from the card

"Hmmm, what is that supposed to mean." Blue says angrily

"It means don't be so annoying" Green adds

"I'm not annoying I'm only annoying to you GREENIE!"She shouts making Green blush a bit.

"I told you not to call me that." Green says quietly but still red

"I know but I enjoy watching you blush." She adds

"IM NOT BLUSHING" He screams as he grabs his bags and stomps off

"HEY GREEN WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! I NEED YOU TO PUT MY THINGS AWAY!GREEN!" She shouts walking after him

That just left me and red

"Well, those two are...strange." Red says and I just nod. I just noticed how close we are to each other and I scoot to side some.

"Um.I going to put my stuff in my room. See YA RED."I say quickly getting my stuff and running off.

"Well, this is going to be a fun." I think I hear Red say.

* * *

GOLD POV

"Yahhhooo new home!" I scream kick flipping my skateboard.

"Yeah, which means new beginnings \\.Which means no skateboarding in the house." A girl says taking my skateboard and seeing as that was the only thing holding me up. I fall to the floor. That was Crystal or Crys or my favorite super serious Gal.

"Ow, what was that for!" I scream in fake pain

"I told you before Gold if you want to ride your skateboard stay outside. If you do it inside it ruins the floor." She said poking my forehead with her finger

"You're too serious Crys, I was just having fun."

"Well, you can't always have fun. At least act your age."

"Shouldn't I be telling you that. You act more uptight than most adults. Be a kid and have some fun." I say giving her a grin,she seemed ready to rebuttal but someone just happened to clear their throat.

"You know, if I knew all you two are going to do is argue for 4 years, I would've stayed in Johto."A boy at the door says carrying all the bags from the honchkrow we rode to get here on. The boy had red hair with a black jacket and blue cargo pants standing next to him was his trusted partner weavile. On the other side was Lyra, Crystal's sister. While not a Pokedex holder, Silver invited her here so now she's here. She had on a red shirt with blue overalls and a giant white hat

"Oh Silver, leave them alone. I think they look cute when they argue." She says giggling while causing Crystal to blush and Silver to sigh

"I don't care if they were the cutest thing in the world there arguing is going to get me a headache." Silver says a bit loudly

"Did you forget are neighbors are Ruby and Sapphire and they literally can argue 24 hours a day. One time Emerald even told me that one time they argued 3 days straight. OVER WHO WOULD DO THE DISHES!"Crystal says making us all shiver at the sleepless nights ahead of us

"Hey don't forget about Blue and Green." Lyra says which receives an instant death glare from Silver

"Ruby,Sapphire,Blue,Green all of them is nothing compare to Black and his shouting at how he's going to be in the poke league and how he's gonna beat Red." I say getting back to my feet finally.

"Why are all the people that I know loud and annoying." Silver says rubbing his temples.

"HEY!"Me and Kris say in for the first time in a long time Silver looked a little scared

"Not you guys you guys are amazing ...Well everyone minus Gold." He says snickering

"What's that supposed to mean." I yell

"It means I have to live with a pervert for the next 4 years.I just hope we don't have to share a room."

"Um, Silver you might want to look at this."Lyra says pointing to the note on a door.

_**Hello, Johto Pokedex holders Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Lyra. I'm here to tell you on two important things. One you guys, unfortunately, have the smallest house due to my cheapne-i mean bad luck. This means you guys have to share the rooms. So to make this quick boys in one room. Girls in the room across from them. Try anything funny Gold, and Crystal can call the cops. Rooms can be found on the hallway to right as soon you enter. Lastly, the Kalos Pokedex holders well arrive a bit later than everyone else.I say about 2 weeks there having a foot race or something like that is all good luck and have fun**_

_**-Professor elm**_

"What! I have to share a room with him. I wanted to share a room with super serious gal."I say which received me a good kick in the face from Crystal.

"Now why would I agree to share a room with you?" She asks me

"How could you not. I mean you could share a room with all this sexy." I say posing and she rolls her eyes

"Ugh, you're so annoying Gold." She says

"You know Gold I don't want to share a room with you either.I'd share a room with Lyra before a share a room with you." He says which makes Lyra blush.

"U-Um thanks Silver." She says looking at the ground to hide her blush

"Then that's perfect me and Crystal can share a room and you can share a room with your girlfriend." This time, I could swear I saw Silver blush however his hair was covering it. While Lyra's blush just turned scarlet.

"He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." they say at the same time

"Sure whatever you say lovebirds." This time, I can clearly see Silver's blush.

"On second thought, I don't think I mind sharing a room with you. Actually, I think I'm going to love it. Come on Gold lets ahead to our room." Silver says his voice got a little scary

"Silver, what's that look on your face?" I say stepping back a bit.

"Oh, you're gonna find out." He grabs me and the bags and shoves us in the room.

"Come on Silver, buddy, can't you take a joke?" I ask as he cracks his knuckles

"Oh come on Gold, I'm just having some fun." He says and all you can hear is my scream of pain

* * *

Sapphire POV

"Sapphire, we just got here and there's already mud on the floor!" Ruby yelled at me looking at the mud I dragged through.

"Oh come on prissy boy, it's just a little dirt calm down will ya."I say kicking off my shoes somewhere around the room.

"No, I can live with the dirt in our secret base, but I won't allow you to make her home your personal barn." He says cleaning up the mud and putting my shoes in the closet.

"Yah know, sometimes I'm embarrassed that I call you my friend." I say as he washes his hands from any particles of dirt that got on him.

"Why because I don't act you wild girl." He says nonchalantly

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"I scream at him he knows I hate when he calls me wild girl

"Well, the way you act is so unladylike it's the only thing I can call you. Unless want me to call a barbarian which would a rightful description." He says now drying his hands

"OH,THIS GOING FROM THE SISSY WHOSE TO SCARED TO BATTLE ME,BUT CAN FIND TIME TO GROOM HIS POKEMON! I yell at him

"just because I compete in contests doesn't mean I'm a sissy." He says back a little loudly

"Your right is the fact you sew, groom your Pokémon, annnnnd the fact that you compete in contests is why your sissy." I say poking his nose

"Coming the girl who would rather walk around in public in nothing but leaves than walk in clothes like a regular person."

"COMING FROM THE GUY WHO SHOWERS IN HIS HAT!"I say and i see a tick mark form on his forehead

"COMING FROM THE TOMBOY!"

"NEATFREAK!"

"BEAST!"

"WIMP!"

"BRUTE!"

"WE-"

"STOP FLIRTING!" Are argument is cut off by a short blonde haired boy in a long green sleeved shirt. That's Emerald are friend?

"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" Both me and ruby say. I felt some heat rush to my face but I quickly got rid of it.

"I still don't know why you tease them like you do Emerald." A short green haired boy 's another one of our friends, Wally.

"We both know it's annoying besides their going to leave a bad impression of the new Kalos Pokedex holders." Emerald said giving us each our bag.

"They're not going to be for a while my dad called me and said they'll be here in a week or 2 something about racing.I don't really remember I was eating." I say my mouth-watering

"..Feral woman..."I hear ruby mumble.

"What was that ruby?" I yell

"I said, feral woman." He says turning his back towards me.

"That's it your DEAD!"I shout running after him

"Calm down sapph you're going to get my clothes dirty!" He shouts running outside.

"Oh, your going have to worry about more than clothes when I'm done with you" I literally jump over Emerald and ran after him.

* * *

Pearl POV

"Were finally here.I can't wait to see our seniors again." I say sitting down on the nearby bench

"Yeah-Chomp-Its going-Chomp-Be fun." My best friend Diamond or dia says munching on some rice balls

"Diamond, please swallow before talking it's rude." Platina said in a very polite voice, in which Diamond just nods and swallows his food.

"What I said is that is going to be fun seeing everyone again. Especially Gold, his cooking is miles better than mine. "He says his mouth-watering

"Can you think of anything besides food?" I say smacking his head

"Ow Pearl you don't have to hit so hard." He wines

"I will stop hitting you when you can go a conversation without bringing up food." I say shrugging and I hear a tiny giggle

"Platina did you just giggle?" I ask with a questioning eyebrow

"I did no such thing." She says as she carefully takes our bags out of the limo.

"Yes, you did I saw you giggle you thought we were funny." I say jumping and rising my hands in victory

"I did no such thing."She says with a bit of tone

"Pearl, leave missy alone if she said she didn't giggle she didn't giggle." Dia says looking a bit down.

"I didn't mean it like that Diamond I think your super funny and even a little cute." She says making dia blush a little

"What was that Platina?" I say chuckling to myself

"Nothing now can you be as kind as to put my bags inside." She says sitting down on the bench and looking away hiding her blush.

"Why can't you do it, you have two perfectly good legs." I say pointing to her legs

"Why should I a Berlitz, do such a commoner thing like lifting?" She says looking at the bags

I was about to tell her off when a boy in a white hat come dashing in front of me cutting me off.

"HEY PEARL, PLATINUM, DIA HOW'S IT GOING!WE DEFINITELY GOTTA TALK LATER!"A voice I recognized as Ruby say as he jumped over our bags and land neatly on the ground.

"RUBY I'M GONNA RIP YOU SHREDS!"A wild Sapphire yelled as she ran through our bags and after Ruby.

"I wonder-MUNCH-what Ruby did-MUNCH- this time." Diamond says he continues eating his rice balls

"Whatever he did let's pray to Arceus that she doesn't catch him." I say which leads to an altogether nod

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand,I'm not taking your bags inside. I might be your bodyguard but I'm not your slave." I say sitting beside her

"Ignore him, missy, I'll take your bags in side." Diamond says picking up the bags and rushing to the house.

"Diamond, don't do what she says. I was trying to...Aw, forget it." I say sighing in defeat as Diamond was already in the door and Platinum was smiling smugly.

"Ah you see that's a true gentleman, unlike someone I know." she says sending diggers my way.

"Oh come on Dia a gentleman?The guy eats more food than a Snorlax, has no proper table manners, and can't even say bless you after you sneeze." I say laughing to myself

"Then why do you hang out with him if he's all these things." Platina asks confused.

"Well, Diamond is all of those things and more but under all of that he has a heart of gold and a face that no one can say no to...besides without me I think Diamond wouldn't have an act." I say and both me and Platina laugh

"Ah, you commoners are a bit confusing with your habits but in these 4 years I'll try to understand you guys a bit more." She says winking at me and skipping to the...Wait did she just wink at me

"PLATINUM DID YOU JUST WINK AT ME!"I yell and ran into the house after.

* * *

Black POV

"Finally were here." White says dropping to her knees the moment we enter the house

"Oh calm down well you, it wasn't that bad." I say to her which received a death glare.

"Besides being forced to leave the BW agency, I had to walk here on foot while you, Cheren, and Bianca got to fly halfway." She screams at me

"Sorry, Boss just sort of got distracted. "I say messing with my thumbs

"Black, what have I told you about calling me that? When were outside of work you can call me White." She says with a smile

"No can do Boss, White's too much a boring name for someone like you." I say and I see some red on her cheeks.

"Well, then when you two are down flirting can you move out the doorway." Cheren says which makes both me and White get up and blush in the opposite direction

"Um, sorry Cheren." White says in a whisper

"Don't worry about it love.I'm just surprised you guys invited us." Cheren says and at the exact moment a blond hair girl enters the room with mountains of bags

"Yeah thanks! This is going to be so amazing I haven't seen everyone in a year or 2."She says as she trips the minute she enters the doorway. Lucky for her Cheren was able to catch her and put her on her feet. That's Bianca for you,she nice and fun but she can be a little clumsy

"You know you should be more careful we can't have you falling now." He says with that iconic smile of his.

"Y-Yeah thanks." She says with a light blush

"Hmph now who flirting?" I ask which receives a death glare from the 2 of them.

"You know Bianca is right seeing as we live so far away we barely see everyone." White says looking out the see Ruby running from the wild Sapphire. Dia getting hit for saying something stupid. What I believe are Gold screams in the air. I also hear a devilish laugh come from the Kanto house.

"Yeah everyone here is so amazing and THIS TIME, IM GOING TO BEAT YOU RED!"I shout at the Kanto home which receives a slap from White.

"You know were no longer juniors were seniors so starting acting like one." Cheren says pointing to the empty house to the side out ours.

"I know, its so cool isn't it. The name SENOR BLACK! Just rolls off your tongue don't it." I say with my chest out heroically everyone else just sweat drops and laughs awkwardly

"Whatever you say Black, but can I ask why didn't we just pick them up in the first place it's literally a 2 hour fly from Unova."White pointing out the obvious

"Well I went and met them but they said there were alright and they would get here on there on their own. Than they ran off waving . I just shrugged and started flying here." I say causing everyone to look at me weirdly

"So you just let kids who have never been anywhere outside of Kalos walk here by themselves?" Bianca asks

"Yeah,I don't see the problem." I say shrugging

"Well, one thing they could be lost or worst dead." White screams at me.

"First off there not lost I give them the directions to punch into their pokedex. Second, their pokedex holders did you forget they saved the world so there not getting killed anytime soon." I say which makes everyone shut up

"Did Black just act responsibly and reasonably. "Cheren says

"Who are you and what have you done with are Black!?" Bianca screams.

"HA HA very funny. Come on Cheren we have to unpack, so should you guys, we have to meet the others in a few minutes." I grab my bags and walk down a hallway where are rooms are.

"Is that the same Black that we know and kinda love?" White asks

"Cheren!Hurry UP IF WE DONT UNPACK I WONT BE ABLE TO CHALLENGE RED!"I yell down the hallway.

"Yeah that's Black." I hear Bianca say before taking Whites hand and running down the opposite hallway.

"Dear Arceus what have I got myself into." I hear Cheren mumble to himself before taking his bag and walking into the room.

* * *

BLUE POV

After I finish packing my belongings, i go into the main room with the others. I see Green being his regular grumpy self and standing agaisnt a wall. Red and Yellow are trying to have a conversation,though it looks hard as Red is making a fool of himself and on the other hand Yellow was being well Yellow and blushing like crazy.

"Sorry for taking so long everyone but you know me I like to be a little late." I say throwing on my jacket

"Hemp, we were here first but are somehow late to meet the others." Green says to me.

"Hey were not late were fashionably late." I say which receives one of Green's iconic pesky woman.

"Don'tworry about it Blue, the others will understand." Red says smiling

"Let's get going before everyone gets started before we arrive." I say getting my keys and my notebook

"What's that?" Green asks pointing to the notebook

"Oh nothing." I say in my sing song voice.

"Blue what are you up to?" Yellow asks a bit worriedly

"That's for me to know and you guys to NOT to find out." I say skipping out the house. I turn and see everyone puzzled face and i just giggle.

I walk up to the group of my friends who have gathered the middle of the Cul-Du-Sac.I arrive first followed by Green and then it's Yellow and Red.

"Took you guys long enough don't you think." Gold says which receives a punch from Crystal

"Gold!Watch your mouth that's no way to talk to our seniors!" Crystal screams as loud as possible in his ear

"Um. Crys you don't have to refer to us as seniors just call us by our regular names." Yellow says and red nods

"Well, you guys might not want to be call that, but I enjoy being called senior.I mean we are the oldest pokedex holders we do need some respect." I say patting Yellow's head

"Annoying woman." Green says which receives an instant death glare from Silver and he just glares back. I swear I saw lighting for a second.

"Oh silvy leave Green alone he's just being his grumpy self." I say picking him up and hugging him. He blushes a little and I see someone huff out the corner of my eye

"HEY LYRA!"I scream as loud as possible.

"H-Hey blue." She says quietly

"Long time no see. "I say hugging her." Who invited you? Gold? Well that's great I always love seeing you." I say patting her hat

"Um actually it was Silver who invited me."She says blushing a little

"Oh really now, does my little silvy have a little crush on Lyra here." I say and Silver and Lyra face turn scarlet and they both start strutting

"U-Um I just K-Knew that She would miss u-us being alone and all so I invited her. N-Nothing more and nothing less." Silver finally gets out

"Sure whatever you say Silver." I say and Green snickers at his Silver's face.

"What's so funny green?" Silver yells

"Your face pimp squeak." He says and once again they go back to their stare down.

"Ugh boys." I say walking around for more people to talk with

However everyone isn't really talking. Red and yellow are still talking awkwardly. The pervert...I mean Gold is getting his ass handed to him by Crys. Green and Silver are still eyeing each. Meanwhile ruby and sapphire are arguing while Emerald and Wally just watch in either amazement or fear. Diamond was performing an act for Platina. Black and white were talking about something which leads black to yell how he's going be Pokémon Champion. Cheren and Bianca are being...Cheren and Bianca.

Perfect everything is going as according to plan. You see the whole reason were actually here is for me to set everyone up with their soul mates. That's right I tricked everyone into coming here so I can hook them up. True I had a few hiccups as in Lyra, Wally, Cheren, and Bianca, however, they exactly end up helping me. Now my little Silver can have a girlfriend and I can hook up another hopeless couple. Hell and everyone loves Wally, so I'm sure he'll be fine. You must be wondering who I'm going to be paired with if everyone has a person besides Emerald and Pearl. I have my little greenie of course. He may not want to admit but he likes me I can tell. I guess I can tell you the purpose of this notebook, it's to write down all my little notes and updates on the couples.

"What are you doing you Blue?" Green says pointing to my notebook.

"Oh nothing Green." I say which leads to a loud evil laugh which get everyone attention

"Um Red should we be afraid." White asks red.

"Whenever Blue's involved be very afraid." He says pointing to me laughing evilly while writing to in my notebook.

"Pesky woman" Green says

"OH THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!WELCOME TO NEIGHBORHOOD EVERYONE!"

* * *

**So here we are again, back to square one.I thought about it and after some serious thought, i'm rebooting "Welcome to the Neighborhood". Well not "Rebooting" but i am going through each chapter and making some edits and story revisions. Such as adding wally in chapter 1 instead of chapter 5, and not making the story so,edgy and having the characters overreact . Its gonna stay T just for creative purposes but expect some changes...Unless this is your first time reading this in which case. "Welcome to the Neighborhood!" Enjoy your stay**


	2. The Sleepover

_**Justsomeregularpokemonguy does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Special.**_

* * *

_**Green Pov**_

That pesky woman always stays up to something. I don't know what's in that notebook,but whatever it is it's bad news. However ,the better question is why do I care?I'm Green, I don't care about what she does. I starting think I might be going crazy from spending so much time surrounded by crazy people.

"Hey Green,you alright you kinda zone off there?" Speaking of crazy people

"If you like your fingers I recommend you move them."I say and Red quickly moves his fingers

"You know, I've known you for 5 years and you've never stopped being scary."Red says chuckling

"Red,if you could so politely shut up,that would be appreciated. "I say and I try and the main word there is try to go back to my thoughts

"Thinking about Blue again?"He says snickering and I felt some heat rush to my face

"Shouldn't you be doing something like talking to Yellow or something?"I ask and his face flushes and he starts stuttering like an idiot.

"Um...She left to talk to Ruby and Sapphire."He says pointing to the three talking nicely

"Then go with her and leave me alone!"I yell at him and he steps back a bit

"Why are you always so mean greenie?"That annoying voice rings through my ears.

"Ugh, now you too?You might as well bring the prevent and just make me more irritated."

"Hey Green."Gold says popping from behind blue's shoulder

"FOR THE LOVE OF AERCUS! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"I scream to the gods

"Oh calm down Green. I just want to make an announcement. Now Gold if you please?"She says winking and turning to Gold

"Of course mistress Blue queen of sexy!"He says getting on his hands and knees and letting Blue stand on top of him.

"What are you up to?"I say to at Blue with my eyebrow raised

"Oh you'll find out Green."She winks at me and turns her ditto(ditty) into a Megaphone.

"Pesky woman."I huff

"Hey, everyone! Long time no see! I hope your journey was safe and you all had fun getting to know each other once again. I just have a minor announcement.I thought it would be nice for all of us girls to have some private time. While the boys can be... boys? We're having a sleepover the girls will be staying with me and Yellow in the Kanto house. While the boys can stay at the Johto house. Now everyone get your things and go to your spots!"she says hoping off Gold's back and skipping to the house.

"Um... what just happened?"Crystal asks

"Blue happened."Yellow replied

"Ugh!Come on we all know its best just to do what she says. Even if we did try to argue she's going to get her way."I say walking to the Johto house followed by Red

"So what do you think she's up to?" He says with his arms behind his head

"Something pesky."I say and i hear another one of her devilish laughs

* * *

**_Silver Pov_**

"Ok, cough up whatever you know Gold?"I say and he just smirks

I have no idea,what your talking?"He says patting the dirt off him.

"Will you please just stop it with this "I'm innocent" act and tell us what's Blue planning?"Lyra says popping from behind Silver's back and interrupting me

"How dare you Lyra,excuse me of knowing of some secret I thought we were friends."He says giving her a puppy dog

"You know, if you didn't let her use you as a stool I might've believed you."She says rolling her eyes

"Than again your Gold, you would let any girl do that."Crystal chimes in

"Oh calm down SSG it's nothing too bad. I could, however, tell you for a kiss."He says raising his eyebrows which receive a kick to his manhood

"Not now! Not ever!"She says storming off with Lyra

"See you later Silver."Lyra adds before being pulled off further

"You and your pervy ways are going to kill you one day."I say dragging him to the house

"Whatever Silver., what do you even know anything about women?"He yells

"What are you try to imply?"

"Oh nothing Silver." He says chuckling as we enter the home. Only to see a bunch of confused faces well everyone but Green who just leans against a wall

"I'm only saying this once kid what do you know?"Green says giving Gold the death stare

"Nope! My mouth is sealed!"He says zipping his mouth with hands

"I am not in the mood for this boy! I know you know something so tell me"He's say grabbing him by the collar

"Nope.I promised not to tell anyone especially you Green."He says Pushing him off.

"Hey back off!If big sis told him not to tell us it must be important."I say staring daggers at him

"Silver.I know to you think she's perfect and can't do anything wrong. However trust me she's a devil and if Gold's is in on it that just means it's even worse."He says staring daggers back at me

"Hey! Both of you stop screaming at each other!It won't fix anything. If were stuck in here for the night we might as well get along."Ruby says pulling both me and Green apart and Green just mumbles something

"So what are- MUNCH- we going to do?"Diamond asks in between bites of his food.

"How about we play a game?"Golds chimes in

"What type of game?"Cheren says raising his eyebrows

"It's called...Let's spy on the girls!"Gold says rubbing his hands mischievously

"NO!"All of us scream

"That's the stupidest idea you ever had."I say slapping his head

"Hey!You tell me what are we going to do for a whole night. You and Green are more than likely to kill one another. Ruby is going to bore Diamond and Pearl with his knitting skills. Black is going to pester Red to battle him. Cheren is going read all day. So let's go out and do something fun."Gold says whining

"Still no!"Red says starting to get irritated

"Come on Red don't you wanna see Senor Yellow in Pajamas."He says causing Red's face to flush

"N-No."HE says strutting.

"Or maybe Ruby wanna see Wild gal in her leaves again"This time causing both Ruby and for some reason Emerald and Wally to blush.

"No!"They all shout

"Whatever. I don't care if you guys are with me or not. I'm going."

"Fine,I'll go with you."I say blushing out of embarrassment of what I just said

"What? Silver you can't let Gold get in your head."Pearl says and I sigh

"Look I don't want to go. The only reason I'm going is because I don't want Gold watching big sis or anyone else changing with his perverted eyes. If i have to go so be it."I say walking on his side of the room

"Who would have thought Silver turned into a red-headed pervert like gold."Black mumbled.

"I'll go too.O-Only because i don't want you watching Yellow"Red says walking shamefully over to us and one by one they all came on our side. After Red it was Ruby and Black. Then Pearl and Diamond followed. Lastly, it was Emerald, Wally and Cheren leaving the only one left being green.

"I'm not spying on innocent girls and all of you who are going with Gold should feel ashamed of yourself. Especially you Red I thought you of all people would know right from wrong."Green says giving us another lecture

"I know,I know but if this is the best way to stop Gold then what should i do."He says looking at the ground

"You could always tie him up"

"We could do that but we all know he just gonna break out and do it again anyway."Ruby adds.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."Green says slowly walking towards us

"Than why are you coming with us then?"I chuckle at the defeated Green

"Shut it brat!Now tell me how are we supposed to do this."He asks looking at Gold

"Easy!Since Silver is the king of sneaking around. Would you ever be so kind as to lead the way."He says taking one of my poke balls out my pocket and throwing out Weavile

"Fine!But do that again and i will kill you. Now Weavile lets see if they can keep up."Me and Weavile dash to the Kanto house with the rest of the boys behind us.

* * *

_**Lyra POV**_

We all sat in the living room waiting for Blue. Unsurprisingly the room was quiet and tense. It's not our fault if you were in our position you would be scared too. Blue is by the far the most dangerous of all of us. She not the smartest or the strongest but she the way she plays mind games and can make you do anything she wants is scary. Others don't see her evil side to them she's an attractive girl with a beautiful laugh. To us she a walking monster traped in a girl's body with a devious laugh.

"Yellow, do you have any idea to what she's up to?" Crystal says sweating bullets

"No. However i do know she's not planning anything." She says smiling

"How?" She says

"Well knowing Blue, if she wanted to embarrass us she would at least have one boy here. Seeing as this time she just wanted us.I think she really wants a sleepover."

"I don't buy it. She's up to something. I gotta know what's in that notebook?"Crystal says looking at the door

"Oh calm down well you sis. I'm starting to believe Gold you are too serious. If Yellow says it's alright I'm pretty sure it's alright."I say patting her back

"First, don't say his name...EVER...Second Yellow believes there's no evil in anyone. She even helped Lance after he'd tried to kill her."She says pointing to Yellow who just shrugs

"There's no such thing as evil just people who do bad things."Yellow keeping her grin

"Would you just calm down crys."Sapphire says

'You know she's a super serious gal." I say mocking Gold's voice which receives laugh from everyone and Crystal blushes

"I don't even know why I let your crush convince me on letting you come with us." She states clearly though my mind went elsewhere at the word crush.

"For the last time,I don't have a crush on Silver. "I say yelling back at her

"Didn't say anything about,Silver."She says with a little laugh

"Whatever."I say blushing and the rest of room laughs

"I leave for a few minutes and I miss a cute sister argument."We all turn to the doorway where we see Blue in her blue nightgown.

"Wasnt an argument, just stating facts." Crystal says and i roll my eyes

"Whatever you say, super serious gal."I say one again mimicking Gold.

"Times like this make me wish i had a sister." Blue says and both me and Crys roll our eyes.

"Ok,as cute as this is, what are you up to Blue?" Platina asks

"What? I can't spend time with my best girlfriends." She says grabbing all of us in one big hug.

"Um, sure."White says breaking the hug.

"So what are we going to do?"I ask

"First Makeovers. " Blue says in a sing-song voice. While she drags us all into her room upstairs.

* * *

_***Meanwhile with silver**_*****

"Alright, their in Blue's room which is on the second floor. If we wanna spy on them, we have to go to Yellow's room which is the one beside hers. Honchkrow go!"I hop on the bird Pokémon the others follow with their Pokémon.

"Why Yellow's room?"Red ask

"Calm down Romeo, where just going through here. Now Weavile do your thing and be prepared guys this can take a while

* * *

_**Sapphire POV**_

"C-Come on Sap-phire it's just a l-ittle make up."Blue says struggling to get makeup on my face

"NEVER"! I shout continuing to dodge her

"Will you Sto-"Shes cut off by my foot in her face

"HA!Catch me if you ca-."Now it's my turn to get caught off as Platina grabs my hair and drags me back to the chair

"Oh, will you be quiet!" She yells in my ear

"HELP SOMEBODY. I'M BEING KIDNAPED!HELLLLLLLLPPP"I shout as Blue turns her ditto into a rope and she ties me to the chair

"Calm down will you. I'm sure you'll look beautiful." Platina says putting some of her girly girl makeup on my cheeks

"She right you know. If you tried you could make any boy fall for you even R-."I kicked her before she says his name

"Who!"Bianca screams with a huge smile almost taking off white's hair with her brush

"Um she was going to say Raichu's hate makeup...That's why i don't want it"I say thinking of the first name in my head.

"Raichu?"Bianca says confused

" Yeah….Raichu's likes a certain type of smell."I chuckle

"Sapph you know I was going to say ru"

"BLUE!"I scream and she shuts up for a moment but giggles.

" Um...guys does it feel quiet to you?"Yellow says looking at the window

"What do you mean?"Crystal says breaking away from her chat with Lyra

"Well, do you hear anything?"She says opening up the window and we all listen however there's nothing

"Nothing. What about it?"Blue says shrugging

"The boys are being oddly quiet."She says looking at the house worriedly

"Oh, does little Yellow miss her Red."Blue says patting her head

"N-No. it's just normally something bad would happen by now."She says blushing hard

"Come on yellws what could possibly go wrong."I say

"Well, normally Gold would have came and got either me or Blue to stop Green and Silver from killing each other."Crystal says sighing

"Or we would hear Black's eye-drum killing mouth from here."White joins in with a sigh of her own

"Or one of Pearl's pain throbbing slaps." Platina says finishing my hair and moving to my fingers

"You guys are just being paranoid I'm sure there fine"I say laughing

* * *

_***Meanwhile with silver***_

"Alright, good job Weavile. Now go home and get in your ball alright?"Silver says to his Weavile who just nods and jumps out the window

"Now what?"Gold asks

"Take these and shut up. "Silver says giving everyone some headphones and pulling out a monitor

"What's-MUNCH-that's"Diamond says munching on his rice balls

"A monitor it's the best way to spy on the without them spotting us."He says putting it down and letting everyone get a look

* * *

_***Back with the girls***_

_**Blue POV**_

Perfect now that i got everyone in one spot and there talking about the boys it's time to put phase 1 of my plan into to action. Phase 1 is to find out who likes who. Just because i want someone to be with somebody doesn't mean they like that person. For all I know Yellow could like Gold or White could like Ruby. I just need some evidence. Now if i know Gold the boys are more than likely in Yellow's room. So that means if everything went according to my plan there watching us right now. Seeing as I planted a tape recorder on Gold so I could hear their conversations everything should go according to plan.

"Hey let's play a game."I shout

"What type of game?"Lyra says rubbing her chin playfully

"It's call would you rather.I give you two scenarios and you say which one would want to do.

"Sounds simple enough,sure lets play."White says very determined to win,poor girl, so naive

"So,White, would you rather lick peanut butter off a Mankey's foot or listen through one of cheren's lectures?"I ask, you see its best to start out normal before I start getting into the juicy questions.

"Easy,lick peanut butter off a Mankey's foot,love Cheren but if I hear one more lecture about the Pythagorean theorem I might go insane." She says and Bianca nods

"Yeah,i kinda be zoned out during his lectures, anyway." Bianca says and White smiles

"Wonder why that could be?"She says and Bianca glares at her and she just smiles back. "Anyway, Platinum, would you rather date Diamond or Pearl?"

"I'm not surprised this came up,it's a frequent question asked towards me."She says sighing "I never actually thought of it much,Pearl is very attractive,don't tell him I said that or he'll have a field day with it. He's also very stubborn, Diamond, on the other hand, is cute and cuddly like my teddy bear when I was little,so I suppose him." Platina replies very troublingly like the answer was hard to think of,though I do finally have my answer on who she would date,now all I have to do is push them towards that.

"Was not expecting that answer,I thought with the way you and Pearl interact you two both were secretly dating,"Lyra says and Platinum laughs

"Not at all,I can't picture me and Pearl even lasting long as a couple,nor being able not to be caught by my fellow peers. Anywho,ms Birch, would you rather continue this makeover or go out and swing on trees?"

"You know,your the only one here who calls people by their last name?"Sapphire says and Platina rolls her eyes

"Just answer the question."

"Swinging on trees,wasn't a hard choice at all." Sapphire says and Platina yanks her hair with the brush

"Wrong answer."She says in a monotone voice and Sapphire

"How is there even a wrong answer!"She shouts back at her only for her hair to be yanked back again

"Lower your voice."She says and Sapphire lowers her head in defeat,while the rest of us laugh

"Bianca,would you rather go a week without your glasses or ago a week where you can only hear black's voice?" Sapphire asks as platinum curls her hair.

"Easy,No glasses would rather go without eyes for a week than lose my sense of hearing for the rest of my life." Bianca replies and the rest of us laugh "So Crystal would you rather go on a date with Gold or lose one of your famous legs?"

"Lose one my legs."She says without hesitation

"Really,you hate the guy that much?"Lyra says and Crystal glares at her

"Why are you constantly defending him?"

"I'm not defending him,I'm just saying it's apparent you like the guy.I don't know why you feel the need to deny it as much as you do." Lyra says and Crystal smacks her lips

"Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone here knows you like Silver,So why do you feel the need to deny it?" Crystal asks and Lyra face forms a blush

"That all,fine I'll admit it, I have a huge crush on Silver,but nothing is gonna come from it so I'm not gonna chase it. At least I'm honest to myself,so what about you?" She says with a smirk that would've looked badass if her face didn't look like a tomato

"Whatever. " Crystal says rolling her eyes as she has no comeback to Lyra's claim. "Yellow, would you rather burn down your garden, or never see ChuChu again?"

"Burn my garden!I don't think I could live without my little ChuChu." Yellow says appalled at the thought of ever living without ChuChu

"Chill out Yellow." I say laughing "No on is gonna take ChuChu away from you."

"I know,just the thought it frightening." She says with a minor shiver "Um,Blue would you rather leave all your outfits or argue with Green for a day?"

"Argue with Green,I love messing with Green,plus he's so cute when he's angry." I say giggling and the others sweatdrop

Now let me think. I know that Lyra has a major crush on Silver and Platinum would rather date Diamond than Pearl. Not to mention it's obvious that Crystal has something for Gold,I wouldn't call it a crush,but it's something. But, I have no info on the others and if I can get a confession out of Sapphire,I can get the rest of the pieces to fall place. Love the girl,but she's easy to manipulate.

"What do you mean Sapphire?"Yellow says playing with her hair.

"Sapphire,would you rather get a kiss from Ruby, or have him remember that little confession he seemed to forgot?" I ask and her face turns crimson as she jumps towards me taking Platinum with her.

I dodge her attack and quickly stand against the wall "Though,I suppose, you would want him to remember your confession. Then you could kiss him all you want right?"I say with a devious grin as Platina and White hold Sapphire back

"What confession?" Yellow asks and all murmured the same thing

"I think I'll let Sapphire here, tell you guys what I'm talking about."I say patting her on the head only for her to bite me "AH!SHE BIT ME!"I say pulling my hand back and putting it in my hand

"Your gonna have to worry about a lot more than a bite when I'm done with you!"She shouts,maybe I didn't think this all the way through

"Calm down Sapph,we know Blue can be a bit,intrusive?When it comes to our personal life,but tell us what she's talking about." Yellow says patting her on the back and she sighs

"Back during our first fight with Kyogre and Groudon,I maybe kinda sorta told Ruby I liked him. " She says twiddling with her fingers as the rest of the girls squeal.

"That's so adorable!"White and Lyra scream

"Than I must ask why aren't you two together?"Yellow asks and Sapphire sighs again

"Well, he says he forgot about it and that I'm going crazy.I know he's lying,how can you forget a confession you know?So I'm going to force him to remember."She says shaking her hand

"Don't worry senior Birch.I'm sure Ruby will remember one day."Planta says going back to Sapphire's nails.

"Speaking of which. " Sapphire says with a sparkle in her eyes "Yo, White, would you rather give up the BW agency or never have met Black?" And times like this is why I love Sapphire

"The BW agency is my dream."She says proudly "But I can't imagine my life without Black,without him I probably wouldn't even be 's my best friend."

"But you want something more."Bianca says in a sing-song voice only for White to throw a pillow at her

"Would you stop!"She shouts with a huge flush on her face.

"Sorry,but you two are my OTP!"Bianca says giggling

"What does that even mean!"

"Oh, nothing."She says and White just glares at hers "But seeing as how at this point were just admitting who we like."

"What are you talking about?Only people who admitted they liked someone was Lyra and Sapphire." Crystal asks and Bianca just giggles

"Sure they were." She says very ironically "I guess it's only fair that I admit that I have a crush on Cheren."

"While I admire the honestly Bianca,I think even a blind man could see how obvious your crush on Cheren is."I say and she smirks

"Cute."

"Well,it takes time to look as good as i do." I say back with my classic sass

"Is that before or after,you get done tricking us." She says back and that catches me off guard

"U-Um what?"I ask a bit confused

"SHUT IT GOLD!" We are some voices over in Yellow's room shout.

"Oh thank Arceus. "I whisper to myself "Alright girls, game times over!"I shout grabbing my poke balls off my dresser.

"Everyone poke balls now!"White shoutd while and we all ran next door to Yellow's room.

"Alright, guys on the count of 3 we charge."I say

"3"Sapphire says

"2"White says

"1"I SCREAM

We enter and see none other than the guys. We see Silver on top Gold who has a bloody nose. Green and Red along with Emerald and Wally are on the bed watching some monitor. Diamond and Pearl are trying to grab Gold and Silver. Ruby and Black mouths are wide open like they were having a screaming match. Cheren was well being Cheren and reading a book,not very interested in the commotion going around next to him.

"What happened here?" Yellow says shocked at how messy her room is.

"Well, long story. "Gold says

* * *

_**15 minutes ago**_

_**Gold POV**_

"I still can't believe I got you to do this. Your turning more and more like me every day."I say rubbing Silver's hair

"Don't say that.I'm nothing like you.I'm just here to watch you."he says throwing me on Yellow's bed

"Hey don't be like that Silver."I say jumping off the bed taking most of the sheets and covers with me

"Gold, don't make so much noise do you want them to hear us?"Ruby asks watching the door

"Calm down prissy boy, there's no way they can hear us especially with your girl in that room."I say and he gives me a glare

"She's not my girl."He says with a tone in his voice

"Whats up with you guys? You have the hottest girls in the world trying to get a date with you and your to dumb to pick up on it"I say which receives an instant beating from everyone

"Would you keep your perverted mind out of this."Silver says cracking his neck

"Oh, would you shut it Silver, You have the hottest girl in the Johto region literally stalking you and you can't even hook her."I say and he blushes

"Who are you talking about?"He says looking everywhere but at me

"Lyra of course.I personally prefer Crystal but I'm not going to hate on Lyra." I say hoping a for a reaction

"Gold...Shut it."He says with venom in his voice

"I mean Lyra has all those curves right Silver? I mean the way she fits that outfit is amazing."I say with an eye wiggle

"I swear to Arceus Gold!"He says giving me a finally looking me in the eyes

"Not to mention she got bigger breast than Kris. When she hugs you she particularly buries you in them."I say with a mini laugh

"One more word and your toast."He says rolling up his jacket sleeve

"Lyra also has that perfectly round as-"I'm cut off by Silver jumping off the floor and tackling me and attacking me

* * *

_**Ruby Pov**_

Well, that didn't take long. Was it just me or did it seems like Gold was purposely trying to get Silver to attack him? Well now there rolling around on the floor throwing punches. While Diamond and Pearl are trying to stop them

"Hey, Ruby are you paying attention to the girls?"Black says pulling on my shirt

"Oh no, I got distracted by will that." I say pointing to Silver and Gold

"Well your girl just said that you said that you said you love her."He says pointing to a rather beautiful Sapphire on floor yelling at Blue.

"WHAT! I DON'T LOVE HER"I scream

"So she is your girl."HE says snickering

"She's not my girl she's just Sapphire. My friend nothing more and nothing less."I say feeling heat rush on my face but covering it up with my hat.

"Well your face is sure is saying something different,"Black says raising my hat from face

"Ugh, would you stop.I told you i don't like her so drop it. Gessh you new juniors have no respect for your seniors."I say pushing off me

"HEY! calm down I was just joking."HE screams at me

"Well, i didn't find it funny."I say giving him a death stare

"It's not my fault you can't pull a girl who obviously like you!"He shouts out in my ear

"Are you trying to make me death!Lower your voice!"I yell back

"I'll do what want i want pretty boy!"He screams which receives an SSSSHHHH from Green and Red

"You know just because I participate contests doesn't mean you're a better than me."I say spitting venom at him.

"Yes, it does. While you spend your time grooming.I train!I'll mop the floor with you and make you forget that two!"He shouts and

"You wanna go loud mouth!"I Yell putting my fist up

"Oh,I definitely want to go toe-to-toe with the guy whose loses to a girl on a daily basis!"He says getting up from the bed

"Ouch,Black goes for low blow."Gold says before taking a punch to the face to Silver

"Shut it Gold!"I scream

"All you stop talking I hear something."Green says

"Oh what could you possibly hear. Your always paranoi-"I cut off by the girls busting into the room.

* * *

_**Silver POV**_

"So that's what happened."Gold says with a smile, though he left out the part about Ruby and Black screaming match.

"So...You guys were spying us?"Yellow says look at red sadly

"Yeah...Sorry Yellow."Red mumbles

"*Sighs* I'm disappointed in you Red."She says and Red starts playing with the floor awkwardly to avoid Yellow's eyes.

"Awwww, my little greenie was so worried about he had to spy on me."She says hugging him

"Pesky woman."He huffs and I give him my glare

"Ignoring her, what are you guys even doing here?There has to be a reason."Crystal says eyeing Gold

"He heard me." Lyra whispers to herself

"What did I do."He says with a smile.

"I'm sure you had something to do with this."She says poking Gold's head

"Hey!Do I look like guy who can sneak around if you wanna blame anyone go talk to Silver."he says pointing to me

"Don't put me in on this, this was your plan i just agreed!"I shout

"He heard me." Lyra once again whispers to herself

"And what's wrong with her?"I say pointing to her

"You heard me!"She shouts her face screaming panic

"What are you going on about?Heard what?"I say confused and Green chuckles

"Don't worry Lyra,Silver was too busy fighting Gold to hear anything you said."He says and she sighs a breath of relief

"Wait what did she say?"I ask and Green smirks

"I'll tell you when your older."He says and i glare at him

"I'm i the only one who cares that they were spying on us!?"Crystal shouts

"Fine, what should we do with them Crystal?" White says putting both Black and Cheren in a headlock

"Were going to do nothing."Blue says and everybody freezes and looks at her

"Nothing?"We all say confused

"Yep, nothing."She says walking to Gold and pulling something from Gold's pocket.

"What's that sis?"I ask

"A tape recorder."She says putting the tape in her bra

"Wait you knew that this was going to happen?"Platina says giving her a death stare

"Of course, I knew about it.I'm Blue,now if you boys are staying meet me in the living room.I have a game for us all to play."She says skipping out the door.

"Silver whats wrong with your sister?"Lyra says dragging me with her

"I don't know?I just don't know?"

* * *

**Now this chapter went through a major rewrite. In the orginal chapter Blue forced her friends to tell them who they liked. Looking back at it not only was it very un-Blue like it was also very cheap. Sure Blue can be manipulative but she isn't an asshole to her friends and probably wouldn't force them to tell something there own comfortable with. Now tricking them on the other hand. Also this chapter is supposed to be the chapter that starts off multiple storylines. The first being the Ruby and Black feud,all of which is entirely Ruby's fault but Black,being Black isn't the type of person to the bigger man and drop it. Now if it wasn't apparent, this chapter also starts the crack and Lyra and Crystal's relationship. Of course, siblings fight and they always kiss and makeup but I want their big fight to have build-up and you gotta start that build up small with nothing but like teasing a minor argument. Finally we have the start of the Sapphire trying to remind Ruby of his confession yeah i tried to begin a lot of story points that will carry over to the other chapters(when im done rewriting)**


	3. A dangerous game of truth or dare

_** I don't own Pokémon or Pokémon special**_

* * *

Blue POV

Everybody joins me in the living room and I gesture them to sit on the floor in a circle.

"So Blue what game are we playing?"Crystal asks

"I'm glad you ask, the game were playing is none other than truth or dare!"I say with a loud playful laugh

"No!"They all say Quickly

"All come on guys it'll be fun."I say whining

"Alright, I'm game."Green says shocking everyone especially me

"W-What did you say Green."I say stuttering and pointing

"I know I'm gonna regret it but I'll play. Or do you not want me to play pesky girl."He says giving me poke on the nose. Which in return makes me blush. Since when did I blush?

"U-Um"Is all I can say

"I'll play too."Silver says eyeing Green.

"Well if Silver's gonna play I guess I'll play too."Lyra says shrugging

"So...Let me get this straight.I can dare girls to take off their top off?I'm in."Gold says happily until Crystal slaps him in his head

"I'll play as well but only to keep Gold in check."Crystal says eyeing Gold while Lyra giggles

"There's no way I'm letting Green out do me. Count me in."Red says scratching his head with a huge grin

"Do you two always have to make everything a competition?"Pearl asks in which Red just shrugs

"Were rivals it's what we do."He says smiling at Green who smiles back.

"If Red's in I'm in!"Black screams

"I'll play as well. Only if Black stops screaming!."White yells rubbing her ears

"Sorry Prez,I'll try but no promises."He says laughing awkwardly

"Annoying pest."I hear Ruby mumble

"WHAT RUBY!"Black screams

"Oh nothing,I guess I'll play as well."Ruby says very innocently

"Not sure what happened between you two, but it's not my problem. Anyway, I'll play and so well Cheren."Bianca says while Cheren just nods rather or not he's paying attention I don't know

"If fragile Bianca can play I can play too."Sapphire says missing with Bianca hat

"Why not right Diamond."Pearl says

"Sure,what about you Missy?Diamond says to Platinum while high-fiving Pearl.

"Well, I don't wanna be left out so the why not."She says nodding

"Um...Well if everyone else is playing...I guess I'll play too."Yellow says quietly but receives a thumbs up from Red.

"Um, Green I think you broke Blue."Red says poking me and I finally snap out of it

"WHAT!"I shout snapping back into reality

"Blue were all playing."Red says to which everyone just nods

"Oh, so everyone's decided to change their minds? Excellent, trust me you are all going to have so much fun! Here I'll start the game off."I say closing my eyes and moving my finger every where

* * *

_**3rd person pov**_

"Ah, Platina truth or dare?"Blue says pointing to Platinum

"Truth."Platina says folding her arms

"If you could date any boy here who's not Diamond or Pearl who would it be?"She says with a small smirk

"Ruby, we have a lot in common and think we could get along fine."She says while Diamond gives Ruby a glare

"Awwww,you never react the way I want you to Berlitz."Blue says sighing

"Um, thank you Platina for the compliment."Ruby says scratching his head with a light blush

"No problem señor Ruby."She says with a slight smile

"So is it my turn?"Platina says

" Yeah, just pick someone and have them do something."Blue says waving her hands

"Well let's see...Senor Ruby truth or dare."Platinum says moving some hair out of her eyes

"Truth."

"Do you like the makeover I gave Sapphire."She says pointing to Sapphire who has a new curly hairdo and pink nails

"I don't like it."Ruby says coldly

"R-Really?"Platinum says looking a little hurt

"I LOVE IT!The way the nails go with her eyes and I can't believe I never thought to put curls in her hair. Sapphire has never looked so beautiful."He says gushing over the style

"Would you shut up prissy bo...Wait did you just call me beautiful."Sapphire says with a mega blush

"Um yeah, you look cute for a barbarian anyway."He says turning away but with barely noticeable red on his face

"What did you just call me!."Sapphire screams

"Sapphire, calm down and let Ruby pick the next person."Lyra says putting a hand on Sapphire who just mumbles.

"Black, truth or dare?"Ruby says with a devious smile

"Dare, because unlike you I'm not a sissy. "Black says which obviously gets under Ruby's skin.

"Perfect.I dare you, to let me, give you a makeover."Ruby says making us all gasp.

"T-that's all?"Black ask stuttering obviously not prepared for that dare at all

"I mean unless you're a chicken."Ruby says giving Black smile that reads 'checkmate'

"Me,a chicken!?No way!"Black shouts back to Ruby who just chuckles like a cliche anime villian

"Black, you do know you don't have to do this right?"White asks in a very cautious way

"Sorry Boss but there's no way I'm letting him get the best of me."He says glaring at Ruby.

"Great,so pick your next player and meet me in Blue's room."Ruby says getting up and patting Black back and walking off very condescendingly matter

"Yep,toke me less to hate his guts,that's a new record." Black says jumping up to his feet. "Green truth or dare."Black says catching Green off guard

"Dare."He says coldly

"I dare you to kiss the girl or girls you care about the most."Black says walking away in shame

"Really?That's the best you can do?Alright."Green gets up walks over to Crystal and gives her a peck on the check

"S-Senor Green."Crystal blurts out blushing hard

"Calm down Crystal, it's just Green."Gold says jealously in his voice.

"We see each other pretty much every day back at home. So much so that your particularly my sister so I don't see why not."He says walking away from the Johto quartet and then he walks over to Yellow

" Hey Green."Yellow says softly

"Hey Yellow."He bends down and gives her a quick peck on the check and then sits back down.

"Eeepppp!"Yellow says blushing and hiding her face

"What was that for Green!"Red shouts while trying to calm Yellow down.

"Jealous?"Green snickering while Red sits there very obviously upset

"Greenie aren't you forgetting about someone?"Blue say scooting towards him

"No."He says coldly

"Really?"She saw with a small frown on her face

"Yep."

"Oh."Her frown becomes more visible

"Yeah you always save the best for last."He says with a small grin

"Best for la..."She's cut off by Green kissing her forehead and her face flushing

"Silver truth or dare."Green says leaving a mouth dropped Blue

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes and hair styles with Lyra. As well as staying that way the whole night."Green says with a minor snicker

"No way.I'm doing that."Silver says glaring at Green

"What is it don't tell me little silvy wilvy trying to chicken out."Gold says in a baby voice

"No!I just don't want wear girl clothes."He says rolling his eyes.

"Bwo, guys hear that?Bwo, sounds like...Bwok Bwok...It can't be...Bwok. A chicken."Gold says rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I'm not Black,Gold, your not gonna get me that easily."Silver says rolling his eyes

"Eh,I don't mind,it's not like you could pull the outfit off anyway." Lyra says smirking at the end

"It's just overalls."

"Right,and it's obvious, you don't have the body made for overalls."

"That a challenge?"Silver asks getting literally inches away from Lyra face

"You could say that."Lyra says back there faces only centimeters apart

"So are you two gonna kiss or change clothes?"Gold asks and both of them pull back and cover their blush

"Fine,whatever, I'll do the stupid dare."Silver says before Lyra grabs him and moves him towards the bathroom

"Don't forget you have to ask someone else." Blue says in a sing song voice

"Fine,Crystal truth or dare."He says popping out from the corner of the door

"Uh...dare."She says shrugging

"I dare you to sit on Green's lap all night."He says before Lyra pulls him from the door.

"I should have picked truth."Crystal says shaking her head

"Yeah you should have."Gold and Blue say at the same time

"So,um, sorry about this señor Green."Crystal walks over to Green and siting in his lap making Green blush a little

"Emerald, truth or dare?"Crystal says quietly

"Truth."

"If you were a murderer who would kill first in this room."

"That's easy Gold for all the short jokes."He says staring at Gold who just laughs awkwardly

"Come on shorty you know it's in all good fun right."Gold says giving Emerald a noggie

"Yeah, good fun. Diamond truth or dare?"He says trying to break out of Gold's hold

"Dare"

"I dare you to throw away all of your food.'He says making Diamond gasp

"No not my food."He says hugging his rice balls.

"Oh just throw it a way you fool!"Pearl says slapping his head

"No!What am I supposed to eat for the next 2 hours"HE shouts making Pearl sweat drop

"Diamond if you throw away your food now. I'll take you to a buffet tomorrow."Platinum says batting her eyes.

"A-alright."Diamond says not looking in her eyes but he gets up slowly and walks towards the trash can. He slowly throws away his food kissing each rice ball as it hits the trash

"*sniff* Alright Senor r-"Diamond is cut off by a door opening

"Hey, how do I look?"A happy Lyra asks spinning around the room. Her normal pigtails are now gone and her hair is now down covering parts of her eyes. She's also wearing Silver's jacket which looks a bit tighter on her.

"WOW! I never thought someone could look hot in that outfit but Lyra you proved me wrong."Gold says drooling

"Thank you Gold."She says with a wink

"So where's my little silvy?"Blue asks with a small smile

"Oh he's still in the bathroom."She says walking back in

"GET AWAY FROM ME LYRA!LYRA WAIT ARE YOU DOING WITH A PLUNGER!LYRA!LYRA!"Silver says running out the bathroom

"Hey Silver."Gold says causing Silver to stop in his tracks and look at everyone.

"H-Hey."He says blushing a shade red they never saw before. His recognizable red hair is tied into two pigtails and he has a giant white hat on. He's wearing Lyra's iconic overalls which makes him look even more girly

"Hahahahahaha!"Gold and even Green says rolling on the floor

"Umm..pfft..Nice...haha..Outfit Silver."Blue says joining in on the laughter even Crystal and Platinum giggle a bit

"Sorry buddy I tried...HAHAHAHA!"Red says which causes everyone to laugh

"All of my hate."Silver says quietly still red

"Don't worry silver I won't laugh at it makes you feel better you do pull it off."Lyra says giggling

"Thanks."Silver says very annoyed

Alright after about 5 minutes the laughter dies down and they head back to the game.

"Who turn was it on?"Blue says catching her breath

"Me, and I was going to say señor Red truth or dare?"Diamond asks

"Are you kidding dare!"He says confidently

"I dare you..."He's cut off by Blue whispering something in his ear. Whatever it is it seems to have put a smile on Diamond's face

"What is it Diamond?"Red says suspiciously

"I dare you to us who you think is the cutest girl here."Diamond says while Blue sneaks away smiling

"What did Blue offer you to do this?"

"I can have her special fruit that only grows in Kanto."He says licking his face.

"You do know your gonna stay in Kanto for 4 years?"Green says in which both Pearl and Diamond facepalm

"Don't sweat it Diamond,it's not that hard of a question. "Red says laughing him off

"Really?"Green and Blue both asks and nods

"Of course, it's Yellow,she's like human verison of ChuChu."He says rubbing his head and laughing

"D-did Red just say I was cute."Yellow says to herself but turns red anyway

"Great job Red you turned Yellow into a tomato."Blue say pointing to a red Yellow who's playing with the floor

"How did i do that?"Red asks and the whole room facepalms

"Man señor Red you really are dense."Pearl says face palming

"Dense?I'm not Dense!"Red shouts and Blue pats his back

"D-don't worry about it Red, just play."Blue says

Just as Red was about to speak,Ruby enters the room with a mighty big grin on his face.

"What toke ya so long prissy boy?"Sapphire says and Ruby just keeps that idiot smirk on his face

"Sorry, we had some,creative issues?"He says in more of a question than a statement. "Either way,we were able to come up with a comprise."

"I highly doubt that." Cheren says and Ruby just laughs

"Yeah,I can't do this enough justice."He says stepping aside and showing Black with his new "make over"

Black's hair is tied into a single ponytail,very similar to White's 's wearing a blue denim jacket with a short white Tee, as well as black jeans with black open-toed heels.

"You know,I'm not sure if I should laugh or be upset that you pull that outfit off better than me." Blue says tapping her chin.

"You know Black, if you ever got a sex change you could pass for an above average girl."Cheren says with a smirk

"Ya,I mean I wouldn't date you but you be a nice six."White says before laughing with Bianca

"My hate,you guys have all of it."Black says grinding his teeth

"Don't worry about it,I did my best to make you look as normal as possible."Ruby says walking towards his group of friends

"By dressing me up as a girl!?"Black shouts and Ruby chuckles

"Just calling it how I see it."

"Yeah,I do not care for you."Black says before trying to walk over too his friends only to fall flat on his face. "Yep,do not care for you."

"Alright Gold truth or dare?"Red says still confused on the conversation he had earlier

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Ruby's hat and wear for the rest of the night."Red says

"Wait!What"Ruby says too late as Gold already taken his hat and put it on

"Easy."Gold says with a huge grin.

"Gold, give me back my hat!"Ruby says covering up his head

"Nope, but you can take mine I won't need it."Gold tosses Ruby his hat.

"Are you kidding?Your hat is filthy while mine is perfectly clean."Ruby says dodging the hat

"Shut it Ruby and put the hat on."Sapphire says putting the hat on his head

"Hey!Great now my hair needs to be washed!"Ruby crossing his arms

"Man, Ruby can you not be embarrassing for an hour?!"Sapphire says sighing

"Me?Embarrassing have you looked in the mirror?"Ruby says getting a bit louder

"What are you trying to say Ruby!?"Now the volume kicked up a bit

"I'm saying your embarrassing." He says shouting louder

"How am I embarrassing!" She says getting in his face

"You act like a savage Pokémon!"He says getting closer to hers

"What does that mean!?"She says hitting the floor

"SAPPHIRE WE ARE LITERALLY BANNED FROM 6 RESTAURANTS BACK IN HOENN!Ruby says getting a bit closer to sapphire face

"It's not my fault!"Sapphire shouts getting closer to Ruby's

"YOU ATTACKED FOUR WAITERS AND BITE SOMEONE'S HAND OFF."Ruby says getting inches away from hers

"They started it."Sapphire says making them centimeters apart

"They asked you nicely to leave!"Ruby shouts

"Sapphire truth or dare."Gold says nonchalantly

"Dare!"

"Kiss Ruby."

"Fine!"

"Yeah fi-Wait what."Ruby cut off by Sapphire lips touching his for literally 2 seconds.

"Why did I just do that?"Sapphire asks blushing

"You were caught up in the heat of the moment."Gold says snickering at Ruby face.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh."Ruby says

"While we wait for Ruby to came back to his senses. Sapphire pick someone else."Blue says winking

"Cheren truth or dare."Sapphire says still red

"Truth."Cheren says shrugging

"Do you think Bianca's cute?"

"Well, Bianca is a good friend...She also very pretty and smart...I'm just going to stop talking."Cheren says hiding his face in his book while Bianca is well... Bianca is on cloud nine.

"He called me cute."Bianca whispers to herself

" Pearl truth or dare."Cheren says still hiding his face

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone here?"

"NO! Well not that there not attractive or anything there just not my type. Hell, i don't like the one I forced to be around."He says shrugging but receives a death stare from Platinum and Diamond

"Then what is your type?Men?"Gold says which receives a glare from Pearl

"No!I just haven't found a girl I like yet."He says quietly

"Don't sweat it Pearl there's plenty of fish in the sea."Diamond says patting his back.

"Yeah, your right, Blue truth or dare?"Pearl says with a big smile

"Dare silly."She says batting her eyes

"Kiss Green."Pearl says which receives a huge head nod from Blue but a why face from Green.

" Wait Blue before you do -"He cut off by Blue tackling him and almost taking Crystal with her

"Oh shut up know you want this. Why else would you flirt with me all night?"She says inching closer to his face

"Y-Yeah I definitely want this kiss." Green says awkwardly chuckling

"That's right,so just lay there and let me do the work."She says giggling and leaning closer

"Alright, I quit!"He shouts throwing her off him and scatting back as far as possible

"Knew it!"Blue shouts and the others look around confused

"I don't get it?What's up with Green?" Yellow asks the others all murmur in agreement

"Simple Green tried to outplay the matchmaker and got the bite in the ass for it."Blue says winking at Green who face is darker than red at this.

"That doesn't explain anything."Crystal says and Blue sighs

"All that flirting," She says putting flirting in fake quotation marks "Green was doing throughout the night was only to mess with me. So when I played along he wasn't prepared and when I was about to kiss him, well let's just say his nerves got to him."

"Wait,so let me get this straight."Red says thinking about it

"Green wimped out!"Silver and Gold shouts before laughing

"Yeah, the cocky Green speechless. Not something we see on a daily basis"Lyra adds

"Alright,Game over!"Green shouts cutting off all of the laughter in the room

"Way to be a party popper Greenie."Blue says and Green glares at her "But, he's not wrong I think we should call it a wrap." Blue says and everyone says

"You know besides everything that happened I had fun."Ruby says taking his hat back from Gold.

"Are you kidding this was one of the best nights of my life. Mainly because I got to see Silver in pigtails"Gold says rolling back onto the floor in laughter

"Let's see you laugh without a mouth!"Silver says rolling up his sleeves and jumping towards Gold

"Oh calm down red head."Lyra says tripping Silver who rolls into the table

"Stupid pigtails."Silver mumbles to himself

"Well, Blue I can say that I enjoyed myself. Even though the things done here were very commoner like."Platinum says standing up and dusting herself off

"Really I thought you of all people would have hated this."Blue says with a bigger grin than she should've

"Just because I'm well-mannered doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself. Diamon,Pearl let's go home."Platinum says batting her eyes at Diamond

"Sure Missy,see you later way fun we should do it again sometime."Diamond says getting to his feet and pulling Pearl with him.

"Later guys."Pearl adds as the Sinnoh trio walks out the door waving

"We should head back as well.I really don't want Black killing Ruby.I guess we'll see you tomorrow."White says dragging Black out the door.

"MARK MY WORDS RUBY!THIS!AIN'T!OVER!"Black shouts outside the door with Cheren and Bianca right behind.

"So I guess were next."Crystal says fixing her clothes"

"Awwww really?I wanna stay here with these guys. Hell me and Blue can share rooms if she likes!"Golds says growling only to receive a kick to the face from both Silver and Crystal.

"Don't even think about it."Silver says cracking his knuckles.

"You know Silver, it's impossible to take you seriously with those pigtails in your head."Gold says pulling on them

"That's it!"Silver jumps on Gold and begins a brawl

"What are we going to do with you two?"Crystal says walking towards the two and pulling Gold while Lyra pulls Silver

"See ya later guys."Lyra says before taking an accidental punch to the face from Gold and turning the 1 on 1 brawl to a handicap match.

"Am I the only normal one here?"Crystal says sighing

"Now Ruby,Sapphire,Wally,Emerald I love you and all but get out of my house!I need my beauty sleep."Blue says playing with her hair

"Yeah, we should be heading out to. Let's go lovebirds."Emerald says walking out the door with Wally not too far behind

"Were not lovebir...Ah forget it, it's jus to late for this. Let's go home Sapphire...Sapphire?"Ruby says turning around to see a passed out Sapphire

"Well looks like all the excitement must have tried her out."Blue says giggling

"Now how I'm I supposed to get her home?"Ruby says panicking

"Carry her. You really don't think that much do you?"Blue says tapping Ruby's head

"Are you trying to get me Killed!"Ruby shouts

"What's better keeping her here and she yells at you for leaving her. Or you carry her home so if she does yell at you at least you have a counter argument."Blue says giving Ruby a glare

"Good point."Ruby says picking Sapphire up bridal style and walking out the door.

"Finally!"Blue says dropping to the couch.

"What?I thought you liked everyone being here."Red says jumping on the couch and landing between her and Yellow

"I do but it's midnight and I need my beauty sleep."She says yawning

"Then please fall asleep"Green says leaning in a chair

"Oh shut it Green."Blue whines

"Or are you gonna go speechless again?"Red asks with a smile.

"Good night people." Green says sighing heading to his room.

"Yeah, Green has the right idea. Let's hit the hay."Red says stretching

"Yellow I don't think I can do this for a couple more years?Yellow?"Blue says realizing that Yellow has fallen asleep on the couch.

"Yellow what am I going to do with you?"Blue says sighing and taking Yellow to her room.

She brings Yellow to her room and then goes to hers for a good night sleep.

* * *

**Now this chapter is an interesting one. Now is my least favorite chapter, however this is my second most viewed and reviewed chapter for some reason lol. I'm glad i finally got around to editing this because the original chapter was so edgy and try-hard. So many unneeded cuss words and the characters were so OOC.I'm don't think I've gotten to the point were I can be a critic but i think a good author can good back and admit their stories had mistakes. And this chapter,at least the original chapter to me was my mistake. So I'm glad I was able to make this chapter better than the original outlook. Anyway there are a few things i wanna work on from this chapter on,and that's actually reminding people about a few things,like alot of people forget that red can talk to girls and knows how to flirt, yeah he's a bit dense to Yellow's feelings but he's unaware of his own so of course, he's not gonna pick up on Yellow's. And Green can show emotion the dude is smart,cocky,laid back but can be as childish as Blue or Red.I wanna make Blue more than matchmaker after this she's gonna play more of a big sister role to Yellow and a few other dex holders(when they appear) yeah she's mischievous and yeah shes gonna push them together but she does care about these people. Yellow will be yellow she's kind and likes to avoid conflict but doesn't mean she cant fight. Crystal can get along with Gold,actually starting next chapter,the two actually get along fine,Gold just annoys her the im the best nonsense. And than you have Ruby and Sapphire,yes two argue,a lot,but thre still friends who can have meaningful conversations and i want to start showing that.I want to get these across in future , so p****lease review with as much criticism as possible, I want to make this chapter and others, perfect so if you find something wrong i well be more than happy to edit it.**


	4. Johto Troubles

_**tCrystal:Welcome back to WELCOME TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD!**_

_**Gold:So is this the chapter were you finally kiss me.**_

_**Crystal:*blush*The day I kiss you is the day hell freezes over!**_

_**Gold:So there's a possibility?**_

_**Crystal:Shut up!**_

_**Me:Disclaimer?**_

_**Gold:Justsomeregularpokemonguy does not own Pokémon or Pokémon Special if he did I'm sure Lyra would be in the manga.**_

* * *

Crystal POV

"Today is gonna to be an amazing day.I can feel it."I say getting out the bed.

It's 6:00 in the morning so i'm the only one awake.I carefully get out of the bed making sure not to wake Lyra up.I walk to the closet change from my pajamas and put some clothes on. Then i carefully tip toe down stairs.

"Hey Crystal."A voice says the minute I reach the last stair

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE"I say jumping up a couple of stairs

"Calm down Crystal it's just me."The voice says

"Silver?"I rubbing my eyes

"Yes."He says taking a bite out of his cereal

"What are doing up this early?"I say walking to the table

"I can ask you the same thing."He says pointing his spoon at me.

"True. Mind if I join you?"I say with a smile and he just shrugs.

I make my own bowl of cereal and sit next to him at the table.

"Training."I hear Silver mumble

"What?"

"I was going to go train. Now why are you up?"He says staring at me

"Promise not to tell Lyra she'll freak out."I say and he just nods

"I brought my laptop and was gonna get some work done before everyone got up."I say quietly

"You know what I think Krys."Silver says after taking a bite

"What?"

"You are to serious."He says and I sweatdrop

"How am I to serious for wanting to work!?"I shout

"First calm down I don't want you waking up you know who. Second your on vacation and your working relax and do something with your sister."He says his finger on my lip the whole time

"Hey you're the one to talk aren't you up to train."I say laughing playfully

"Also true...Kris do you like bets?"He says with a little grin

"Depends whats the bet?"

"I won't train if you won't work. First one to break it pays the other one 200 pokedollars."He says outstanding his hand

"Hmmmm.200 pokedollars?"

"200 pokedollars."

"Fine Silver you have a deal."I say shaking his hand.

"So Silver what do you do when your not training?"I say taking mine and his bowl and putting it in the sink

"Well i usually go out for a run. Wanna join me?"

"Sure Silver but don't cry when your left in my dust."I say with a smile

"Hmp well see about that."He says stretching

"Is that a challenge?"I say doing my own stretching

"You could call that."He says opening the door and we walk outside

"Alright then on the count of 3."

"3"

"2"

"1."I say and we bolt out of the door

* * *

Gold POV

Ah noon the perfect time to get out of bed. You still have 9 hours left of day and you get some extra hours of sleep.I jump out of bed and notice that Silver's gone. He probably went off to train dude needs a new hobby.I walk to the bathroom and do my hair however stays it explosive way.I put my clothes on and run out the door.

"OW!Watch your going Silver!"A voice says

"Silver?"A say rubbing my head.

"Huh?O hey Gold my bad."Lyra says blushing a bit while rubbing her head

"Expecting someone else?"I say with a grin and her blush becomes redder

"No!"

"Whatever you say Lyra."

"Speaking of Silver...Were is he?"She says not looking at me

"Miss your boyfriend?"I say poking her

"He's not my boyfriend.I'm just wondering."She says quietly

"Well he left probably to go training."

"Really he left too?"

"Too?"I say confused

"Yeah Crystal left."

"Really?"

"Yeah she wasn't in her bed when I woke up."She says thinking where she should could of ran off too

"Maybe she woke up early and went for a walk."I say snapping my fingers

"Yeah that sounds like something Crystal would do."She says shrugging

"Sometimes they can be a pain." I say leaning against a wall

"Wait you mean?"

"For one Silver leaves to go training and Crystal just decides to go without telling anyone."I say rubbing my forehead

"Calm down I'm sure Crystal has a good reason."She says putting an arm on my shoulder

"What about Silver?"I say giving her a look

"O don't worry about him.I can handle him. Who does he think he is leaving me here with you so he can go train all by himself."She says clutching her fist

"Your to funny."I say with a grin

"What's so funny?"She says with a confused face

"Well Silver is a heartless jerk I don't know what you see in him."I say laughing at her

"I don't see anything in him. He's my rival nothing more and nothing less."She says with red checks

"Whatever you say."

"Stupid pervert."She mumbles and i just smile.

"Hey you hungry?"I say hearing a grumbling sound from her stomach

"Exactly I could go for some food."

"Great!So who's cooking me or you?"I say as we walk to the table.

"Well you're the second best cook here besides Diamond."

"Really because Diamond says i cook better than him."I say confidently

"He says that just to be nice."

"Whatever."I say putting on the apron

"So pancakes and eggs?"

"Yes please!"She says licking her lips and grabbing the fork and knife

"HEY!"A loud voice say outside

"What was that?"I say and Lyra just shrugs

"OPEN UP THE DOOR!"The voice says getting closer

"Kris?"Lyra says

"Who or whatever it is let's do what it says?"I say opening up the door only to be ran over by two people.

"HA take that Silver."I hear what sounds like Crystal says

"Are you kidding I totally beat you."Another voice that sounds like Silver

"Really because I clearly saw you eating my dust."

"That's impossible because you were a mile behind me."

"HEY AS MUCH FUN I'M SURE YOU TWO ARE HAVING! GET OFF ME!"

"Gold why are you down there?"Crystal says getting off

"I'm down here because you and Silver ran me over!"I shout

"O sorry."She says with a smile

"It's fine but i wanna know where you guys ran off to."I say getting up and dusting off the footprints of my jacket

" Well lets see I woke up I say about 6:00 AM.I come down stairs for some..."She says snapping her fingers

"Breakfast."Silver says cutting her off

"Yeah breakfast it turns out Silver was up also eating...He said he was going for a run and I decided to join him."She says with a grin

"So let me get this two ran for 6 hours nonstop."

"Sorta we stopped at a café to catch our breath but besides that we ran the whole time."She says and Silver just nods

"Really where was the cafe you two ran off to?"

"I believe Cerulean city."

"You ran to a completely different city."Lyra says shocked

"Hey were in Saffron it's not that far."Crystal says nonchalantly

"That's not the point."Lyra says messaging her nose

"Why do you care."Silver says looking at Lyra

"I-I don't"She says strutting

"Then it shouldn't bother you."

"Why you little."She says rolling up her sleeves

"Calm down sis."Crystal says grabbing the fist

"Fine but i'll get you back red head."She says to silver who just laughs quietly

"Bring it pig tails."He says with a small smile

"Awww look at you two flirting."I say with a grin

"SHUT IT GOLD!"They both say at the same time

"I mean with Lyra being all angry because you spent the whole morning with kris sounds like jealously to me."I say and she gets redder

"Are you kidding me jealous because my sister and rival spent 6 hours together. True i'm a bit angry but doesn't mean I'm jealous.I'm just curious."She says folding her arms

"Then why is your face red sis?"Crystal chimes in and i think that was the last straw

"Alright I'm done."She says storming off but coming back in for food.

"Well atleast she's taking it better than Silver who hasn't said a word but he's face is enough for me."

"I hate you."He says gritting his teeth

"Love you to silvy."I say hugging silver

"Don't call me that."He shouts flipping me

"Hey why can Blue call you it but i can't."I say and he just stares at me for a long time

"Unlike you i actually like Blue."

"A little too much if you ask me."I say and he gives me a confused face

"What does that mean?"

"If you hang around Blue all the time you never get Lyra to like you."I say and see him twitch for a second

"Nope!Done!"He says walking out the house.

"I must say I am impressed not even 12:30 and you got both Silver and Lyra angry."Crystal says putting a hand on my head

"I try.I must saw i mad at you to."I say looking up at her

"Me?What did i do?"She says confused

"You had a date with Silver and not me."I say only to get slap to the floor.

"You pervert it wasn't a date. We just stopped for a drink other than that we ran the whole time. How many times am i going to tell you this!"She shouts

"Right you two just spent 6 hours alone?Do i look like a fool?"I say and i see Lyra nod

"Fine I'll show you. Meet me outside the house at 2:30 and I'll show where we went."She says and i get a big grin

"Alright Crystal I'll go to this made up cafe with you. However you must take Lyra and Silver."I say putting my hand out

"Fine."She says shaking it

"Alright see you then SSG."I say getting up from the floor and running out the room and turning a corner.

"Crystal did you just hear what you said?"Lyra ask

"No what i say?"

"You practically just asked Gold on a date."She says and Crystal just laughs

"No i didn't...Wait a . .NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"She says dropping to floor and i just laugh.I got a date with SSG.

* * *

Silver Pov

That's it!First i get accused of going on a date with Crystal and now i have to unwillingly walk back to Cerulean. Now to make matters worst pigtails is avoiding me. Not that I care mind you. I just find it odd to see her act like i don't exist. Usually she always stalking me trying to get me to open up. Every time i try to say something to her she turns her back on me. Ugh this is so stupid! Why do i care that she's ignoring me so much!

"Hey Silver you alright."Crystal says worriedly

"Yeah,why?"I say confused

"Well you sorta just started beating your head for no reason."She says backing away a bit

"I am?"I say not even noticing there's some blood on my head.

"You know you should stop doing that. That's a very good way to lose brain cells."Krys say giving me a lecture

"Let him lose them. It's not like he using them."Lyra says not even turning around to face us

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"I shout at her but she doesn't seem to care

"I would tell you but your to stupid to understand."She says with a tone

"What is your problem!?What did i do to you to make you so angry!?"I say running up to her

"Who said i'm angry?"She says calmly

"No one said anything but I can tell by your voice that your angry."I say grabbing her wrist

"Just leave me be Silver."She says staring into my eyes and i let go

"Look whatever I did to you I'm...Sorry and I'll prove it to you."I say choking a bit

"Wait did Silver just apologize?"Gold says shocked

"S-silver."

"Look the minute we reach Cerulean come find me."

"O look at that Sliver's taking Lyra on a d-"

"Not now Gold!"I shout

"You know it's true though."he says quietly

"Why are you trying so hard to get me back on your side?"She says not looking at me

"You mean a lot to me for some odd reason and knowing you hate me is driving me insane."I say shaking

"Silver has a has a crush."Gold and Crystal says in a sing-song voice

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!"I say running off

"Well he didn't deny it."Crystal says putting a hand on Lyra

* * *

Lyra Pov

Well that's true he didn't deny it. Maybe Silver does like me more than i thought or he was just annoyed at Gold and Crystal consist teasing.I did see something in his eyes a look i never seen before. Silver is an odd person to pinpoint his emotions but I wonder what he wants with me in Cerulean.

"So Crystal how about me and you go to the 'cafe' you and Silver went to."Gold says pointing air quotes on cafe.

"We did just go to a café and fine come with me."Crystal says storming away

"She makes this to easy."Gold whispers in my ear before following Crystal while laughing

"So Silver should we follow them...Silver?"I say spinning around in circles only seeing that Silver disappeared. "Now where could he have went?"

"Hey get back here you theft!"A hear a voice scream

"Theft?Silver."I say snapping my fingers and running after him

"Excuse sir did you see a red-haired boy run past here."I say running to the store clerk.

"Wait you know that little theft!?"He says screaming

"Yeah that's my friend Silver did you see were he ran off to?"

"Yeah he ran that way."he says pointing down the road

"Thanks mister."I say running but something grabs my wrist.

"However if I got you he'll no doubt come back for his girlfriend and when he comes back i'll catch him and turn him in to the police."

"Hey let me go."I shout

"Sorry little missy but you're not going anywhere."He say noting go of his grip.

"Hey let her go!."We turn and see some kid

"You give me back the pearl." The store Clerk says

"No way!"HE says throwing a rock at him. "NOW"!

"I said let me go."I say kicking him in his knee.

"Well you sure got a kick but you're not going anyw-."He says before letting go off my wrist and falling to the ground.

"What the?"I say looking up and seeing a Weavile.

"Weavile."It shouts before hopping off the counter and running down the road.

"Hey you know that Silver guy.?The kid who helped said.

"YEAH WHY!?"I say starting to chase after Weavile

"When you see tell him i said thanks!"HE shouts

"Sure!Now Weavile get back here!"I say chasing after the Pokémon

He starts running through the crowd of people taking thing from people hands. It's hard to keep up with him seeing as there a crowd of people who seem to only be going after me.I'm not sure what's going on but whatever is going I'm going to find out.

"GO Girafarig."I saw tossing my Pokémon out his ball and hoping on it. "Follow that Weavile!"I shout

"Girafarig!"It says speeding up

"BLIZZARD."I hear a voice scream somewhere and Weavile makes a blizzard.

"Ughhh I'm starting to get annoyed. Shock wave." I shout as Girafarig shots a shock wave at the Weavile

"Ice beam."The voice says which hits the shock wave and a makes a smoke cloud.

" Fucking great!Now I can't see. Go Flarie!"I say making my Flareon pop out of his ball.

"Flareon."It shouts hopping on my shoulder

"Flareon use overheat."I say and my little Flareon becomes a ball of fire and makes the smoke disappears

"Weavile enough games icicle crash."The voice says and Weavile throws out giant icicles which surrounds me and my Pokémon

"Great were melt us out."I say and Flareon starts shooting flamethrowers at the ice.

Ugh Silver what are you doing?This isn't like you. You wouldn't attack people who care for you...Well everyone but Gold.I mean i thought you were going to show me how sorry you this is what you meant i guess i know how much you care for me. Trapping me an ice and attacking me i must mean a lot you. You know it was ridiculous to think you could care for anyone in the first Gold was right...Maybe you are heartless.

"Flareon."My flareon says pulling at my leg and nodding at the hole he busted throw the ice

"Hmm sorry Flarie I got distracted. Alrighty then let's get going."I say hopping back on Girafarig and letting Flarie hop on my shoulder.

We ran out the ice and followed the Weavile footprints in the ended up on a hill just a bit outside of cerulean.I put back Girafarig and Flareon then look around.

"*sigh* Silver were are you?" I say leaning against a tree

"Up here."I hear a voice say and suddenly something went across my neck

"Silver!?"I say confused and frustrated

"Hey pigtails."He says chuckling at my face

"YOU!YOU!YOU IDOIT."I shout grabbing him by the collar

"What's your problem?"He says with an eyebrow raised

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!"I SHOT DIRECTLY IN HS EAR.

"ME?What i do?"

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO!YOU LEFT ME,YOU ATTACK ME,NOT TO MENTION YOU LIED TO ME."

"What are you talking about?"He says now actually confused

"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT!"

"Hey before you start giving me lecture look around your neck."

"WHAT AROUND MY neck."I say looking at a necklace that has a bunch of Crystal and Gold minerals with a giant Silver pearl in the middle.

"Like it?"He says with a small grin

"S-silver how did you do this?"I say feeling my cheeks grow red

"Easy I toke a piece a straw and put the things there."

"No not that you idiot. The minerals how did you get them."I slap slapping him in the back of the head

"Well i had Weavile here take them."He says petting his Weavile head

"SO you stole them?"

"Not stole just put to better use."He says laughing quietly

"And the pearl?"

"I toke that from that jerk at store."HE says a bit bitter

"That's why he called you a theft."

"Me a theft?He took that from some kid and i toke it back. The kid said i could keep it since i worked hard to get it."He says chuckling a bit

"That's why that kid wanted me to tell you thank you."

"Probably."He says sitting down on under the tree.

"Silver...Thank y-!"I say my face completely red

"Don't mention sun is setting wanna watch it."He says patting a patch on the ground next to him.

"Sure."I say sitting down next to him.

As we sit there i look at necklace he made for me. Sure at times silver can be a dick who doesn't understand feelings but when he tries to do something nice he generally tries. Maybe just maybe he has some feelings for me.I however do have to ask what is Gold and Crystal up to.

* * *

Crystal POV

_**2 hours earlier**_

Stupid gold thinking I'm a liar.I sure did show him not only did i take him to the café i offered to pay...Wait a minute...

"DAMN IT!"I shout hitting my head against the table

"You alright SSG?"Gold says looking up from the menu.

"I just realized i have to pay for this."I say dragging my hand across my face

"Really!It took you this long to realize that?"HE says laughing which gives us a few stares.

"Shut it!"I say glaring at him

"I mean aren't you supposed be the smart one out of the 4 of us?"

"S-Shut up."I say feeling some heat rush on some face

"You know I really enjoy seeing that red rush to your face makes me feel achieved."He says laughing a bit

"Why?"

"It just shows that i'm winning you over."He says now with a huge grin

"First of all your not winning me over. The day i ever like you is the day grumpigs fly."

"So there's a change?"

"Ugh you're so immature."

"You know i try."He says winking

"Stop!That's not cute at all."

"You know if you keep talking down like this your never going to get a boyfriend."He says leaning back in his chair

"Fine with me i don't need a boyfriend especially one that's a asshole."I say storming away form the table.

"Come on SSG it was just a joke...Kris...Crystal...O no."I believe Gold says or maybe I hope he says

OOO that Gold is so annoying. Always making sexiest jokes and trying to get in some girls pants. You know what i don't get is why me?What did i do to deserve his harassment? All i do is get up and go to work but yet he finds a reason to always bother me. Like he always finds a reason to mess with me or bother me. Rather it's to talk about his dates which is extremely annoying if i may add. Why do I care about what him and bimbo of month did today.I couldn't count how many times i wanted to break my clipboard over his head because he would go on and on about how she was the one and how he's in love. Gold in love give me break.I bet you didn't know he had crush on Lyra. He would go on and on how she had a nice body and a nice round...You know. Do you have any idea how weird it is to hear him talk about how my little sister like that. He's just annoying and it doesn't help that when he smiles he's super cute so i can't stay mad...forget i thought that

"Alright Crystal get a grip of yourself. The moment you lot him believe he got in your head your done for."I splashing water on my face.I dry up and walk back out the door.

"Wow that's so interesting Gold."I hear a voice say from my table. Question is who is it?

"I'm back" i say walking to the table.

"O hey Kris you remember Misty right."Gold says pointing to Misty who waves

"Misty?O yeah the Cerulean city gym leader right."i say snapping my fingers

"Yep and nice to know you remember me."She says flashing me a smile

"So Misty how did you run into Gold."I say taking a seat next to Gold

"Well Kris I was about to run after you when I ran into to Misty.I stopped and apologize for bumping into her. After that we started to chat for a bit and then you came out."

"Yeah and are you okay?You was in there for about 25 minutes."

"IM FINE!"I shout even though I didn't mean to shout

"Sorry."She says awkwardly

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell."

"It's cool but can i ask how you got wrapped in to paying the bill?"She says confused

"Long story just know I was stupid and fall into a trap."I say glaring at Gold who scratches his head

"Interesting."

"So what was you and Gold talking about?"I say for personal reasons

"Well nothing really just catching up."She says in which Gold nods

"That's nice."

"Actually we were about to ditch this place you wanna come."Gold says getting

"B-but what about the bill?"I say pointing to half eating food and bill

"What about the bill?"Misty says getting up and leaving the restaurant

"You see SSG now that's a girl who knows how to have some fun."Gold says jumping over the table and following her

"GOLD!MISTY!UGH how do I get stuck in these messes?"I pay the bill quickly and walk outside."Now Where did they run off to?"

"Watch were your going kid."A voice screams

"I'm guessing that way."I say to myself and following the noise which does lead me to Gold who is being lifted into the air by some store clerk

"GOLD WHAT DID YOU DO!?"I shout at him

"Nothing is this asshole here."He says biting him and making him lose his grip.

" FIRST THE RED-HEADED BOY!THEN GIRL WITH THE STUPID PIGTAILS. NOW WITH THE YOU THREE!"He shouts

"Um exactly what did they do?"I ask confused

"You know these two?"He says pointing to Gold and Misty

"Unfortunately yes."

"Then you can tell your friend he's owes me lunch."

"I didn't do anything!"Gold shouts fixing his jacket

"YES YOU DID!"

"FOR AERCUS SAKE CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?"I shout and that get's everyone attention

"He was riding on that blasted scooter of his and knocked my lunch on the ground."He says pointing to to the ground which shows a bunch of food and drinks on the floor.

"You were in my way."Gold argues

"You should have watched where your going."The store clerk countered

"Hey!Hey!Gold your in the wrong here so why don't you give him the man his money."I say getting in the middle of the two

"No way."He says turning his back

"*Sigh* Here I'll pay for th-."

"Here take it."Misty says giving the man money and cutting me off

"Your lucky your girlfriend was here to bail you out kid."He says taking the money and storming off

"Thanks Misty."He says giving her a high five

"Don't mention it?"

"WHAT ABOUT ME!"I shout to me

"What about you?"He says giving me a look

"AHHHH"I say pounding him to the ground

"OW what was that for."he says looking at me

"YOU AND YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE."I say pointing to the both of them.

"What did we do?"Gold says jumping up from the ground

"YOU SKIPPED OUT ON THE BILL!YOU DON'T THANK ME FOR GETTING THAT MAN OFF YOU!NOT TO MENTION YOU KEEP ANNOYING ME!"I shout at him

"Keep your cool SSG were just having fun."He says with a grin

"fun?FUN!.Causing trouble is fun to you?"I say poking me at his forehead

"Hey Misty didn't you tell me there was a casino around her?."He says ignoring me

"Yeah about a few blocks from here actually."She says rubbing her chin

"Let's go."He says grabbing are hand and running off

"NOW WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING!?"

"TO the casino."he says stopping in his tracks.

"No you are coming me we're going to find Silver and Lyra. Then we're going home."

"SO your saying I can't go with misty."

"NO!"I shout at he really this stupid

"WHY?"He says with a grin

"BECAUSE I SAID SO."I shout

"If you ask me I think your Jealous."He says catching me off-guard

"Why would I be jealous?"I say in retort

"Your mad because I'm having more fun with a girl who's not you and your jealous."he says now laughing

"I-I don't get jealous."I saw feeling red

"Alright keep telling yourself if you excuse us me and misty will be at the casino."He says running off

"GET BACK HERE!GOLD!GOLD!"I say yelling at him and stomping my feet

Stupid Gold leaving me here all by nerve of him calling me Jealous. Now he's off doing Aercus knows what. Fine if he wants to play games I can to. Now let me think out of all the people I know who does Gold hate the most?O i know!The only person on the face of the planet that Gold truly hates.O you better be ready Gold because if there's one thing i love it's payback.

* * *

Gold POV

"Thanks for doing this Misty."

"No problem I'm always here to help a friend. However you never answered my question why are we doing this?"

"Easy, to make Crystal jealous and admit she has feelings for me."I say proudly

"You think the proud Crystal is going to let her angry get the best of her?"She says with a raised eyebrow

"Eh 50/50 either way I know she'll get jealous."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear the way she was strutting no way she's faking it."i say with a grin and stop in front of the casino

"Should we you know...Wait for her?"

"She'll catch up eventually but for now it's time for Gold to win cash,You in?"I say giving her a look

"Is a magmar red?"She says with a grin

"Awesome!"I say giving her a high-five

***Timeskip 30 minutes***

"AND STAY OUT!."The casino owner says kicking me and Misty out of the casino

"Yeah like I want your stupid money anyway."I say shouting at the place

"You know I'm starting to think the more and more i'm seen with you the more and more my people hate me."Misty says with a grin

"O well you'll win them back you always do. My problem is that Crystal never showed up and that's strange."

"Maybe she got pissed and went to find Silver and Lyra."Misty says shrugging

"No she was to pissed. Normally would of came after me and start giving me a lecture like no other."I say scratching my head

"OOH you sure do know how to treat a lady."A voice that sounds familiar says

"That voice could it be?"Misty says looking at me

"Come on."I say following the voice. Now trying to be seen me and Misty end up behind a bunch of bushes.

"I only wish the best for you milady"That voice also sounds familiar...Wait don't tell me.

"EUSCINE?!"I say popping up from the bushes

"Ooh hello Gold. Nice to see you remember me."He says with that stupid grin of his.

"Hello Gold."Crystal says with her time it felt more devious

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"I say pointing at him

"I invited him."Crystal says giggling but continuing "I can't see why we both can't have friends.I mean you have Misty and I have Euscine."

"Euscine is not a friend."I say to her my eye twitching a bit

"Why?"She says staring into my eyes but keeping that dumb smile of hers.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"Your not the boss of me.I can talk to whoever I want. Let's go somewhere more private Euscine."She says turning her back to me and walking away

"Of course my lady."Euscine says following

"CRYSTAL!CRYSTAL!GET BACK HERE!"I shout at her

"Well now who's jealous?"Misty says with a grin

"Not Now! Come on let's follow them."I say following them

"Alright but if you ask me this is a bit stalkerish."Misty says walking behind me nonchalantly

"Nobody asked you!"I shout at her and she just shrugs

We follow them to a nearby park.

"Crystal have I ever told you that your eyes are lovely?"Eusicine says to Crystal who giggles

"Only all the time but keep going."She says waving her hand

"Of course.I love your passion it reminds me of the soulful rose."He says pulling out a rose and giving it to Crystal.

"Eusicine you have such a way of words."She says smelling the rose

"Ohhhh Eusicine you got such a way with me a break."i say angrily

"You get jealous very easily."Misty says uninterested

"I DON'T GET JEALOUS.I JUST DON'T LIKE EUSICINE!"I SAY LOUDLY

"Don't you think your a little loud?"

"NO!"I respond even louder

"Then till him that."She says pointing

"TILL WHO...Hey Euisine."I say nervously

"Hey Gold."He says smiling

"How did you find us?"I ask i mean we are hiding pretty good

"I'm sure someone from Sinnoh would hear your voice at the volume it was at."He says and i facepalm

"Told you."Misty says poking my head

"How about the two of you join us.I'm sure Crystal wouldn't mind at all."

"I WOULD LOVE TO! COME ON MISTY!"I say storming off

"What's his problem?"

"I'm not sure..."She says and i hear her say something but i didn't hear i was to angry.

"Hey Gold."Crystal says nicely

"Hey!HEY!Tell me why he's here?"I say beyond pissed off

"Who's here?"She says with a grin that makes me oddly scared

"Don't play dumb with me."

"Eusicine ?"She says tapping her chin

"YES Eusicine!"

"Well i called him."She says making me sweetdrop

"WHY!"I say getting up

"Well since you ditched me for Misty and I can't find Lyra nor Silver.I called a friend of mine."She says crossing her legs

"YOU KNOW I HATE HIM!"I shout which gains some looks but i don't care

"Why?If anything he's the nicest person i know."She says with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you kidding?Have to ever heard the way he talks to you?"

"What are you talking about?"She says giving me a look

"O crystal your eyes are like a million sprinkles.O Crystal i never seen a girl with a heart like yours."I say pretending to be him

"How is that bad?"She says confused.

"Are you kidding me it's Lame and cheesy."I say with a sarcastic laugh

"I find it poetic."

"POETIC?POETIC!There's nothing Poetic at all."I say which seems to get under her skin

"Yes it is and your just to immature to understand it."She says turning her back to me

"IMMATURE!?"

"ENOUGH!Go find Misty and leave me with Eusicine!"She says getting up and glaring at me

"NO there's no way I'm leaving you with that loser."I say glaring back

"He's no loser!"She says yelling back

"Why are you so protective?"I say throwing my arms in the air

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"..."

"YEAH YOU LEFT ME ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY WITH NO KNOW HOW EMBARRASSING THAT IS."

"..."

"ALL THOSE PEOPLE STARING AT ME!I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED FROM FLIRTING WITH EVERY GIRL YOU SEE! BUT NO THE MINUTE YOU FIND A GIRL YOU DITCH YOUR FRIENDS."

"..."

"AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE!TO SAY I'M JEALOUS!HA!SO I CALLED CALL EUSICINE BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HATE HIM."

"Crystal did you really think I meant to leave you."I say grabbing her hands

"W-what."

"I just wanted to see if I could get you jealous and by the looks of it I GOT YOU!"I say dropping to the ground in laughter

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"She says grinding her teeth together

"I mean you got angry because I left to hang with Misty."I say after catching my breath

"Last time i check you were jealous of Eusicine."She says as a counter argument

"I wasn't jealous.I just don't like him."i say and and she just twitches

"You know what Gold.I wanna go. You have officially ruined my day.I'm going to say bye to Eusicine and Misty find Lyra than leave."She says walking away

"Alright then let's go."I say getting up and following her

We go to where me and Misty was hiding but when we got there they were missing. However Krys did find an note.

_**My beautiful Crystal i'm sorry i had to leave so early but me and misty hit it off really great and we decided to get some coffee.I did enjoy our time together and hope we can do it again sometime but for now farewell my lovely Crystal...and Gold.**_

"Well that answered my question and now all we have to do is find Silver and Lyra."Crystal says sighing

"Yeah where did they run off to?"I say and then some kid pulls on my jacket

"Hey did you say Silver and Lyra?"He asked

"Yes."

"Is one a red-head and the other a brunette with gravity defining pigtails?"He ask and we both nod

"Just follow the path of destruction and when you see Silver tell him I said hey."The kid says before going on his way

"This is why you can't leave those two alone because shit like this happens."Crystal says following the path.

* * *

Crystal Pov

We followed the path of broken ice,burned ground, and electrified trees only to end up on a hill. We did find Lyra and Silver asleep under a tree with Lyra asleep in Silver's arms. Gold being a prankster that he is toke a picture and sent it to Blue for what reason i will never know.

"So what should we do?"

"Wake them up of course."Gold says moving towards them

"Fine I got Lyra if you got Silver."

"Actually i think we should reverse that"He says with a pit of frieght in his voice

"Why?"I say confused

"Because if I touch Silver I won't have a hand anymore."He with a scared laugh

"Good point"I say nodding

So Gold went to wake Lyra and i went to wake up Silver. It toke a minute but there eyes started flicking and they yawned

"What do you guys want?"Silver says stretching his arms

"You tell me."Gold says pointing to Lyra which makes him blush.

"What are you talking about?"She says before realizing that she's hugging Silver quickly letting go and looking the other way.

"You two are so cute."I say pinching Lyra's cheek

"I hate you."She says quietly

"I know."I say with a smile

"So how about we head back right guys."Silver says quietly

"You sure you don't wanna stay here and cuddle some more."Gold says hugging Silver who proceeds to flip him

"Silver wait!"Lyra yells

"What!"He says with a confused face

"Allow me."She says jumping on Gold

"LYRA PUT THE STICK DOWN!NO THAT DOESN'T GO THERE!LYRA!"Gold screams I would explain whats going on but this is a T rated story.

"Your sister has some serious problems"Silver whispers too me

"Yeah.I have to take to her later."I say following them as they roll down the hill.

"I don't know I sorta like it."He says with a small grin

"What was that Silver?"I say with a smile which makes him blush

"Nothing."

"Whatever I'm ready to get some sleep. It's been a long day."I say putting my hands in my lab coat

"Tell me about it."He says putting his hands behind his head

"Let's just say there was screaming,yelling and making up."

"I just had a lot of action."

"I saw you two nearly destroyed cerulean what happened?"I say with a small laugh at the end

"Long story.I'll till you later."He says sighing

"Alright but let's hurry i'm sick of walking."I say as we reach Gold and Lyra

"Finish!"Lyra says skipping towards us happily

"Help me."Gold says before passing out

"*sighs* Let's go."Silver says picking up Gold and pulling out Honchkrow

"Alright Let go sis."Lyra says hoping on the the pokemon and I follow.

Silver commands his Honchkrow to take us back home. As we arrive back at the house Silver puts Honchkrow in his ball and walks inside.I pick up Lyra who fell asleep on the ride back and take her inside. We decide to leave Gold outside. What can i say he deserves it the whole day was a mess and it was all is fault. So i guess you can call it payback but for now i need some sleep.

* * *

_**Finally i got this out. With Work ,School and Family Vacations I never got around to finishing this. But i did and Chapter 4 is now done and i hope you enjoy reading it as much i did writing it. Next chapter will be a Hoenn and Unova focus chapter so yeah hope you look forward to that.**_

_**Ps: Review criticism always help**_

_**PPS:Believe or not i'm introducing 3 more MAIN characters next chapter. Who are they?Well you'll just have to wait and see.**_


	5. Homesick

**Justsomerandompokemonguy does not own Pokemon or Pokemon special. Please support the official release.**

* * *

White POV

Have you ever had that sick feeling and you just don't know why. I mean I feel the best i ever felt in my life but yet i feel sad. But that doesn't make sense either I mean I am surrounded by people who I love but yet I'm just not happy. Is there something wrong with me? I just...Miss Unova. Is that bad?

"WHITE!"A voice screams at me

"W-What?"I say snapping out of my thoughts

"Are you okay?You been picking at your food for awhile."Bianca says fixing her glasses

"Yeah you alright Prez?"Black says with worry in his eyes

"Yeah I'm alright but can i tell you guys something and promise not to judge me."I say not looking at them

"Sure what is it prez?"

"I...Miss...Unova."I say quietly

"What?"They all ask

"I MISS UNOVA!"I shout before quickly covering my mouth.

"You miss Unova?Why?"Cheren ask questioning

"I don't know. I just miss Unova. I miss the BW agency.I miss the smell of flowers and muffins in the air. I even miss Rosa and Nate. I don't know i guess I'm homesick.

"Homesick?"Black ask confused

"Homesick and or experiencing a longing for one's home during a period of absence from it."Cheren says making him more confused

"She wants to go back home Black."Bianca says and Black seems to finally get it

"GO HOME!You can't go we just got here!"He shouts jumping from his chair

"Calm down Black I'm not going anywhere. It's just..I need some time to think."I say getting up from table and walking to my room.

* * *

Black pov

what are we gonna do now?"Bianca seems rubbing her nose angrily.

"Calm down, will figure out some way to keep her here. It just wouldn't feel right without her being here."Cheren says putting his hand on Bianca's

"I guess.*sigh*Black you have any ideas."She asks looking at me with questioning eyes

"Of course I do i am Black."I say with a smile

"Then please enlighten us with your idea."Cheren says sarcastic voice.

"I shall mister smarty pants. I say we do a little remodeling around here."

"Remodeling?"They say and just look at me with their confused faces.

"Yep remodeling.I say we make this place a bit more Unova like."I say and they look a little more intrigued.

"Alright I'll bite. What's your plan?"Cheren says

"Will you since you ask. The plan is easy will just make it so White won't feel homesick anymore. We can paint the walls black and white. Maybe add some buildings. We can call up Rosa and Nate and ask them to move in with us. They are pokedex holders so I'm pretty sure the others wouldn't mind. Not to mention we could remodel her room based around the BW agency.O also make it smell like muffins and f-"

"Let me stop you right there. That's a nice plan and all Black but there's a couple of flaws in it. One,how to do you plan to get White out the house long enough for us do all of this. Two, we don't have Nate and Rosa's numbers the only person who do is White and she's will not feeling like herself at the moment. Three and most importantly we have no money for all this."He says cutting me off

"Like i was saying before somebody cut me off. Bianca here would buy me and you some time to get this all done by taking white on a wild goose chase." I say looking at her and she thinks about it for a sec

"Well if it's for White I don't see why not."She says giving me a high-five

"Alright what about Nate and Rosa's number?"He says in retort

"Come on now smart guy. We call them do you even think about what your saying?"I say tapping my knuckles on his forehead.

"When did you get there numbers?"He ask grab my hand and lightly pushing me aside

"White put it my pokegear as emergency numbers. Just in case I can't reach you guys."

"OK smart guy than what about the money for the supplies?"

"...I didn't get that far yet."I say making them sweatdrop

"Than what's the point. We need supplies and it's not like we know anybody with the things we need."Cheren says sighing

"YES WE DO!"Bianca says jumping out of her chair.

"We do?"

"Of course we do?There are neighbors."She says with a huge smile

"Gonna have to be a little more specific there Bianca."I say

"You know you I'm talking about Black. He wears a white hat, hates dirt, and loves to compete in pokemon contests." She says and i finally get it.

"NO!NO!NO NO!NO!I REFUSE TO ASK FOR HIS HELP!"I shout while jumping out of my chair

"Come on Black he's the only person we know who cares about stuff this."She says in retort

"I don't care!"

"Do you really want White to leave?"

"No."I say crossing my arms with a sigh.

"Than you know what you gotta do."She says putting an arm around me.

"Fine let's go ask Ruby for his help."I say as she grabs me and Cheren and run out the door

* * *

Bianca POV

"Do I really have to do this?"Black asks in front of the Hoenn trio's home

"Will you do want White to stay and you know he's the only person who has the supplies to help."I say with a pat on the back

"I know, I know. Let's just get this over with."He says knocking on the door

"WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWING THAT THING!YOU ALMOST TOKE MY HEAD OFF!"Ruby screams loudly on the other side of the door

"THAT WAS THE POINT!"A voice mostly likely Sapphire shouts back

"THAT'S IT YOUR DIED!"Ruby screams back but not to Black amusement

"O FOR GOODNESS SAKE,OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"Black shouts and the noise inside stops.

There was a silence for we hear a bunch of little clicks and turns and the door swings open

"What do you want?"Ruby says glaring at Black

"Sorry to interpret up your little marriage quarrel but i need you to shut it for a second."Black says with a smirk

"What was that?"Ruby says with a vain popping up on his forehead

"I said shut i-"

"ignore him. Listen Ruby we need your help us with something?"I say covering Black's mouth

"Help with what?"He says not taking his eyes off of Black

"Can we come inside and talk.I think it would be better to talk there."Cheren says and there is once again a silence but Ruby nods and lets us in.

"Wow place is so clean."I say looking at my face in the reflection of the floor

"No time for games Bianca."Cheren says seriously

"O there always time for a little fun Cheren."I say poking his nose and he blushes

"Ok so what do you need my assistance with."Ruby says taking a seat

"O yeah we were wondering if you could lend us some of your beauty supplies."

"Why?I didn't know the brute over there was into the act of beauty."He says obviously taking a shot at Black

"What was that pretty boy!"He shouts

"Black shut it."I say glaring at him and he mumbles something

"Listen,White is feeling a little homesick and we want to redecorate the house so she doesn't want to leave. The thing is we don't have the supplies and the only who does is you. So we were wondering if we could borrow your beauty supplies for a bit."Cheren says

"No."Ruby says making us a sweatdrop

"Awwww why not."I say fake pouting

"Unless your friend over there apologizes for what happened 2 weeks ago."He says pointing at Black

"O that's all. Sure Black apologize so we can get straight to work."I say picking with smile

"Are you kidding me in your dreams pretty boy."He says and i just facepalm

"Black are you really gonna let your pity little feud cloud your judgement."I say and he nods

"Yep if he gonna be a jerk and not let us his supplies well just find someone who will. Let's go guys."He says walking towards the door.

"Black,You can not be serious right now!What about White!"I shout at him

"You do know he keeps his stuff in his room right?"We hear a voice that's not Ruby says

"Who said that?"I say spinning around to the find the voice

"Hey guys."A kid with Green hair says while eating cereal

"WALLY!"I say tackling the kid out of his chair.

"Hey guys,Long time no see."He says with a grin

"Tell me about it but what are you doing here?"I say picking him back up

"O that's easy. Check it."He says pulling a pokedex out of his pocket

"A POKEDEX!"Me,Cheren,and Black shout at the same time

"Yep that right a pokedex. After enough persuading from Norman who was able to convince professor Birch to finally give me a pokedex. Your looking at the newest dex holder."He says with a grin

"Really that's so awesome Wally. Wait a minute that means you been here the whole time?"I ask and he nods

"Yep we was keeping it a secret but i got sick of hiding. Not to mention i heard your problem and wanted to help."He says and Cheren looks at him suspiciously

"How do you plan to do that?"He says and Ruby nods

"Yeah I'm not giving them my stuff until he apologizes.'He says pointing at Black again.

"Which isn't gonna happen."Who sticks his tongue out.

"Easy."He says putting his fingers in his mouth and whistling "You just gotta go over Ruby's head." He says as a wild Sapphire jumps down the staircase

"You call Wally."Sapphire says with a grin

"Yep our friends here need some help and Ruby being a jerk."He says and i wave and cheren just nods

"You do know the fact you answer to a whistle only proves that you're an animal right?"He says which receives a glare from apphire

"Not now Ruby. So what do to need guys?"Sapphire says rubbing Wally's head

"White's feeling homesick and we went to redecorate the house. Ruby has the supplies but won't give it to us unless Black apologizes for something."I say and she thinks about it

"That's it?Leave it to me."She says with her special fangy smile and jumping back up the stairs.

"Sapphire!SAPPHIRE!STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!"Ruby says jumping out of chair and running up the stairs

"Watch Out Prissy Boy!"Sapphire shouts from upstairs

"You're the one in my room!HEY PUT MY STUFF DOWN!

"Not a change now get out of my way."

"Make me."

"Okay since you ask."Sapphire says as they go flying down the stairs and Sapphire lands on top of Ruby

"I was being sarcastic."Ruby says blushing at the predicament

"Should da been more clearer."Sapphire says with a grin

"So you two lovebirds done yet?"Emerald says making Cheren jump

"Where you come from?"He says to his shorter friend

"Don't worry about it."He says walking towards Sapphire and taking the paint from her. "Take it and leave before Ruby has a melt down."

"Actually we do need one more thing from you guys."I say with a grin that makes everyone shiver

"What?"They all say

_**Five minutes later**_

"So let me get this straight. You want us to help you with your little home improvement stunt."Ruby says still dusting himself off

"Of course even with 3 us combined we will not able to get this done in a day. Especially if we got to relay on Black."I say

"HEY!I COME UP WITH THE PLAN IN THE FIRST PLACE!"Black shouts but is ignored

"Yes you did but I'm just doing a little fine toning."I say with a wink and Black just mumbles something

"You get distracted why to easily Bianca."Wally says laughing a bit

"O yeah sorry about that. Like I was saying if you guys help I'm sure we could keep White here."I say pointing at them

"How?"Sapphire says yawing

"I'm glad that you ask Sapph. You see me and you will get White out of the house long enough for the guys to fix it up. Emerald and Cheren here will go pick up Nate and Rosa and occurring to their text message should be here in an hour or 2." I say in which Cheren rising an eyebrow

"How did you get to agree so easily?"He says suspiciously

"That was easy you see Rosa missed White and was more than happy to move in. Plus you know were ever Rosa goes Nate goes. So yeah it was pretty easy and according to Rosa they be landing in Vermilion soon so get a move on."I say pushing them out the door

"HEY!Why do i have to go?"Emerald says which receives a glare

"Because shortie if you don't go dealing with Ruby and Sapphire will be the least of your problems. Got it?"I say a bit frightening and Emerald gulps

"Yes ma'am."He says grabbing Cheren arm and running towards Vermillion.

"So what about us 3?"Wally says pointing to himself,Ruby and Black. Who are glaring at each other

"O that's easy, you 3 are going be doing the remodeling."I say and their mouth drops

"Why us?"They all say at the same time.

"Will Ruby likes decorating and stuff so it should be a piece of cake for him. Black is determined to get this done to keep his little girlfriend here. Wally is the sane one who will keep you two from killing each other."I say and judging by Ruby and Black's faces why do i feeling this will end badly.

"Fine...And she's not my girlfriend."Black says quietly

"*sigh*Your lucky I actually like White."Ruby says agreeing to my terms.

"Alright then,let's get to work."I say grabbing Sapphire and rushing out the door.

* * *

Sapphire POV

"*sigh*Ugh what am i gonna to do?"White says

"Um who ya talking to White."I say and she jumps out bed and onto the floor. Meanwhile Bianca giggles behind me

"SAPPHIRE!BIANCA!What are you doing out there...Better question is why are you sitting on a tree branch"She says with an eyebrow raised and i shrug

"Why not anyway what's up?"I say while she stands up and walks to the window

"To be honest I'm not feeling great."She says rubbing her forehead

"I know your feeling a little homesick Bianca told me."I say pointing to Bianca

"Bianca how many times have i told you not to go around spilling my business?"She says bringing her hand down her whole face

"I don't know.20 maybe 30 times."Bianca says thinking hard

"Yet you do it anyway?"

"Yep."She says and white sweatdrops

"Annnyway what did you guys want?I was sorta busy."She's says quietly

"Will me and you whitey need to go pick a couple of things up for the house."Bianca says rubbing White's head

"Than why is Sapphire here?"

"I'm your chaperon."I say with a thumbs which leads to a bit of awkward silence

"Why you?"She says coldly causing me to fall out of the tree.

"SAPPHIRE!"They both shout as they go to see if i'm alright.

"Sapphire and you okay?"White says picking me up

"Yeah it'll take more than a fall from a tree to hurt me."I say pounding my chest.

"That's good."She says relief

"Anyway to your question whitey.I choose Sapphire to accompany us because if we ever get in a pinch we can relay on Sapphire to help us."She says giving me a high-five

"Than why didn't we ask Black to come with us?"

"Because i wanted to keep it all girls. Why do want it to just be just you and Black?"She says with devious smile and White's face flushes

"N-No i just thought...Um...What are we getting?"She says hiding her face in her hat

"Will according to the list were getting two cartons of white eggs. We will also need to pick up roses from Chase's Flower shop in Celadon."Bianca says with a grin

"Also Ruby asked me to get him some feathers of a wild Zangoose."I say and Bianca looks at me worriedly

"Okay let's go."She says quickly and than quickly walks ahead of us.

"A wild Zangoose?"Bianca whispers to me as we follow her

"Just thought of something to kill more the time.I mean by the time we get everything they should be done."I whisper back

"I hope but for now we must keep her distracted."She whispers

"HEY!What are you guys talking about back there?"White shouts at us making Bianca jump

"NOTHING!"We shout back and she just shrugs

"Alright let's do it."I say and she nods as we ran up to her

* * *

Emerald POV

"Ugh where are they!?"I shout in annoyance.

"Calm down will you?According to the text Rosa and Nate should be here in another half hour."Cheren says closing his pokegear

"You said that an hour and half ago.I swear when i get back Bianca is getting hit with my soil gun."I say with a devious smile

"I don't think so sortie."He says taking my soil gun from my pocket

"HEY!GIVE ME THAT BACK!."I say jumping to catch it but he spins around in a circle

"Not till you say you won't attack Bianca."He says

"Fine...I won't attack your little girlfriend."I say with a grin

"M-my what?"He says with a flushed face while dropping the gun

"Gotcha."I say running and picking it off the ground

"Hey!You tricked me."He says with his arm crossed and i stick my tongue out at him

"Somethings just don't ever change do it Nate?"I hear a very female voice say

"Yeah Rosa,one thing is for is always for certain though. Cheren is always easy to trick."Another voice says which leads to a laugh from the two voices.

"*sigh*Hey Rosa,Nate how's it going."Cheren says is waving

I turn around to see a boy with really explosive hair. So much that it even goes through his visor.I'm not sure rather or not Gold would be happy or Jealous that someone has hair worse than his. He was also wearing a blue jacket which is half zipped to show his blue sweatshirt. He also has a suitcase around his shoulder and really baggy sweat shorts.

"So Cheren who's the little kid your messing with."The boy says rubbing my hair only to get popped by my gun

"First I'm not kid,in fact I'm older than you. Second don't touch me."I say and again i hear a girl giggle

"Hahaha,he got you good Nate."The girl says putting a hand on her friend's shoulder

The girl...The girl was just a sight to see. She was beautiful plain and simple. She had a two-tone hair due with buns on each side they even reached down to her shoulders. She had crystal blue eyes with a white visor of her own. She had on a white shirt with a pink pokeball in the middle as will as blue sleeves. She on had a yellow skirt with long black leggings.

"*sigh* Rosa,Nate meet Emerald he's our senior by two generations."He says but i was to busy staring at Rosa to pay attention.

"Really he's such a cutie I wouldn't have guessed he's older than us?"She pinching my cheeks and my face flush

"Yeah adorable."Nate says huffing

"Jealous?"Rosa says and Nate gains a bit of red

"In your dreams Rosa. Anyway Cheren where's Black and White?"He says not looking at rosa

"Will there not here...Nor at the house."He says and their mouth drops

"Why?"Nate asks eyeing cheren

"Why didn't Bianca tell you this?White is feeling homesick and was thinking about moving back to Unova. Black being the hotheaded kid he is came up with a plan to keep her here. She missed you guys so as part of his plan he's having you guys move in with us. Exactly as we speak he's remodeling the house after Unova while Bianca keeps White distracted."He says with a smirk

"So you can say he was put on babysitting duty."I say laughing a bit

"Seems like a Black and Bianca thing to do."Rosa says sighing

"So Emerald any sexy girls back over there."He says wiggling his eyebrows

"Eh there alright. Just not my type. Do me a favor and don't touch a girl name Crystal."I say and he shrugs

"Ignore him he's just a stupid flirt."Rosa says shooting diggers at him

"O come on Rosa can you just imagine how many numbers I'll score."He says and i faceplam

"I doubt that."I say under my breath

"Hey Emerald do you think it's time to go check up on Black and Ruby."Cheren says checking his pokegear

"Your probably right by now Ruby and Black probably killed each other."I say with a sick smile

"Ruby?Also why is Black trying to kill him."Rosa says with an eyebrow raised

"I'll explain on the way."Cheren says leading his friends back to saffron.

I look at the three as they walk back to Saffron and realize that with rosa and nate that makes the Unova residents come from 4 to 6.I also realized that Nate being flirt is seems alot like Gold.O man this is gonna be an interesting 2 years.

* * *

Wally Pov

"Okay so what exactly are we doing Black?"i say putting down the last tub of paint

"Will i was thinking black and white walls.O and also let's paint gray buildings on them."Black with a smile

"Don't you think that's a little much to get done with the time we have?"I ask and he shrugs

"For prez nothing is to much."He says with a huge grin

"You sure do care alot about White. You sure you two aren't dating?"I ask and a lot of red appears on his face

"Yes I'm sure. White's just special she's deserves this."

"Whatever you say Black let's get to work."I say tossing him a brush and opening up the tub.

"Right...Hey wheres Ruby?"Black says and i shrug

"No clue but he's probably fine."I say and he nods

"BLLACK!"We hear ruby's voice scream down the hall

"*sigh* There goes that theory."I say as Ruby walks down the hall angrily and stops in front of Black

"Do you wanna explain this!?"Ruby says and Black seems confuse

"Explain what?"

"This!."He says with a picture of himself with a giant red X and darts on it.

"Wait where you get this from?"Black says snatching the picture

"Your room but that doesn't matter."He says still pissed

"YOU WANT INTO MY ROOM!"Black shouts and i swear i felt blood come out my ear

"How about you do me a favor and shut it."He says glaring at him.

"Make me pretty boy."He says getting all up in Ruby's face in a smirk

"I would like nothing more."He says with his smirk

"Ruby. Black. Don't you two even think about it."I say a bit to little as Black flicks ruby hat off his head

Then it started to all go down hill. Ruby toke the brush from Black's hand dipping it in the white paint and rolling it down his in face. In retort Black took my brush and did the same but with the black paint. In hindsight that was probably a bad idea on his behalf as this lead to a paint war with black and white paint flying back at each other.I in good caution decided to take cover on the other side of the couch.

"That's it!ZUZU MUDDY WATER!"Ruby says sending out his Swampert which hits Black with two quick mudshots

"Is that all you got pretty boy. Costa Hidden Power"He says with a smirk as he sends out his carracosta who shots outfour rocks at ZuZu

"Zuzu Rock smash!"Ruby shouts as Zuzu smashes the four rocks in to nothing more than pebbles.

"Your better than i thought pretty boy."Black says fixing his hat

"My name is Ruby!"He shouts as ZuZu shots a water gun at black

"Scald!"Black shouts as the move easily burns through the water gun and hits ZuZu right in his gut

"ZuZu return with an ever more dangerous Mud-shot."Ruby says as a mud bomb his Costa

"Was that line really necessary?"Black says dodging the impact

"Yes it adds style to a bland battle."He says with a smirk

"What are you saying that i'm boring you?"

"You said not me."Ruby says and a vain pops out of Black forehead

"I'll show you boring!Costa end this with Hydro Pump!"Black shouts and Costa shots a fast blast at ZuZu

"You gotta be kidding Hydro Cannon."Ruby says and zuzu shots an even faster blast

"ENOUGH!GRASS KNOT!I say tossing my Cacturne in which shots two grass knots at the water type moves.

This causes a bunch of smoke to appear and it leaves you see ZuZu and Costa down and my Cacturne standing

"Wally!What's the big deal."Ruby says to me

"Yeah i was just about to put an end to this joker."He says poking ruby's forehead hard

"Yeah right your finished."Ruby says flicking off Black Hat

"Your gonna pay for that."He says with a fist up

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"I shout and they turn to me with their jaw dropped

"W-wally."Ruby says backing up a bit

"Don't Wally me Ruby have you seen what two have done?Your pity little fight made the house and our job even harder. Now we gotta clean up,Paint the walls,get it to somehow make it smell like muffins all before Bianca and Sapphire come back with White. We were already stretching it but now this task is nearly impossible. Look even if we work all day the 3 of us would only be halfway done and it's the both of your fault. Over a pity and childish feud.I thought you two would be able to put this aside to get the job done.I thought you do because you respect White" i say pointing at Ruby "Also because you love and cherish White's friendship and want nothing to but keep her here." I say pointing at Black "Now all the work Bianca did. all the time your friends did to travel here Black...Was pointless." I say leaning against a wall and rubbing a hand through my hair.

"..."Is all they can say as they look at each other and sigh

"*sigh* He's right listen Ruby i don't like you and you don't like me but this isn't about us...Listen i care alot about White and i really need your help. So truce."He says with a hand out towards Ruby and he just looks at it

"Come on Ruby take it what would Sapphire say if it was your fault if one of our juniors left."I say and he glares at me

"Truce.I know if the roles were reversed you would help i guess it couldn't hurt to help."He says shaking his hand so i smile

"That's what I like to see guys now how about we get to work."I say tossing the rest of my pokemon out and order them to help me clean up the mess

"Right."They both say and proceeded to the same and we all start to clean

* * *

White POV

"Alrighty then we got the eggs and we got the flowers from Chase's. So all we need is the Zangoose feathers and we can go home."I say smelling the flowers

"Yep, hehe home just boring old home. With no changes or anything at all."Bianca says laughing nervously

"You alright Bianca?"I say and she nods quickly

"Of course why wouldn't i be okay?"She says rubbing the back of her head

"No reason you just seem jumpy."

"Jumpy!?Why would i be jumpy!"She says shouting and i take a step to the left

"N-no reason.I-I'm just gonna stand right here."I say and i hear sapphire laugh

"You guys are a real riot!"She says slapping her knee in laughter

"What do you mean? "I say with a eyebrow raised

"The way you guys act is just so funny. Maybe I not the one to talk especially knowing the way me and friends behave but you guys are just so bizarre. "She says as me and Bianca share a look and shrug

"Eh sometimes opposites attract but you a lot about that don't you."I say and her face flushes

"Hey you promised you wouldn't talk me and Ruby."She said stomping her feet in anger

"Who said anything about Ruby?"I say with a wink

"Touché." She says with her arms crossed

"That's a new word for you sapph you taught you it Ruby?"I ask

"Exactly it was wa-"

"Wallace. It's was Wallace. She picked up one day when she was with Winona and Wallace."Bianca says jumping in covering Sapphire's mouth

"You know this because? "I ask with a hand-roll.

"I..Um…Secretly stalk our seniors."She says more awkwardly if that makes any sense

"You stalk our seniors?"I say with an eyebrow raised

"Yep every single one from Diamond to Red. You know gotta keep an eye on them make sure there not getting into trouble."she says punching Sapphire lightly

"You know you can get arrested for that right?"I ask and she nods furiously

"Of course but I enjoy the thrill. Kinda like how you enjoy going to get Zangoose feathers."She says pushing me up the road

"But I-"

"Sorry whitey but I don't wanna hear a single peep out of you until you come back with two Zangoose feathers .Now go fulfill your odd hobby."She says moving faster

"I don't even want to do this!"I shout in protest

"That's what they all say."She says Pushing me in a tall patch grass

"Bianca!BIANCA!I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!"I shout

"Sorry White I can't hear you."She says back and I feel my whole body twitch

"Bianca I promise as Aercus as my witness when I get out of here you are died."I say turning my back and walking father into the patch of grass.

Ok so a wild Zangoose. How to hard could it be to catch it. I mean all I have do is find one,Catch it,take like two feathers and then release it. Easy peasy….What does a zangoose even look like?Great how am i supposed to catch something when i don't even know what it looks like. Better question is why does Ruby even need zangoose feathers.I mean what does he get from that i think about it why do we need eggs and Flowers.I just bought a carton of eggs last week and the flowers while nice was not worth the trip to Chase's. Wait a minute...White eggs...Chase's Flower shop...Zangoose feathers

"ZANGOOSE!"A wild white and red pokemon shouts as it hits the ground in front of me with fire punch.

"What in the world!?'I shout jumping back and throwing out Amanda

"Zangoose."It says smashes its fist together

"So your a Zangoose let's see what the pokedex has on you."

_Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations._

"So your claws are something I should watch out fo-" A say dodging a claw swipe from it.

The wild zangoose swings his claws at me and i dodge a few while Amanda looks at me in confusion.I give it a look that says help me or i'll kill you. Luckily she understood and shots a leaf storm at pokemon. Unfortunately he blocks the move and runs up for a claw swipe. I barely dodge it only for it to turn and hit up with his other hand.

"False swipe."I say getting off the ground and moving quickly

"Zangoose."It says trying to hit us with a fire punch

"Amanda get down!"I say tackling my serperior to the ground as the Zangoose jumps over us.

It lands and looses it footing and thanks for all the tips from Black i know exactly what to do.I have Amanda hit the Wild Zangoose with a Energy ball. Than while it's stunned catch it.I throw the ball and it shakes...Two shake... Three shake... Caught.

"YEAH TAKE THAT!I CAUGHT A POKEMON!I JUST WAIT TELL BLACK HEAR'S ABOUT THIS!."I say covering my mouth luckily for me no one was around to hear my moment of *cough* happiness

I toss the pokeball with the zangoose and i take two feathers off his receives a slash however only to my jacket which is pretty much gone.O will I'll just have Ruby or Platina fix it up for me.I release the pokemon and walk back to where i was with the all the items in my hand. White eggs,the flowers from Chase and Two Zangoose feathers. Now that i think about it all of that sounds odd. Exactly that sounds a lot like. Wait a minute.O She is so died.

* * *

Bianca POV

"What's taking her so Long?"I say pacing back and forth

"I don't know but don't you think your taking this a little to seriously?"Sapphire says some eating berries she found off a tree

"No I'm not. White wasn't meant to be a fact she's more of a talking than a battler.I'm worried for her."I say and she shrugs

"You forced into the patch of anything happens it's your fault."She says and i facepalm

"Thanks for that friendly reminder Sapph. Not to mention only reason i did that was is because you almost told her Wally was here."

"that's bad because?"

"Because she doesn't know he's here. If you said Wally's here she would have known something was up."I say and looks at me confused

"You do know that i talked to Wally like all the time back in Hoenn right?"I say and i sweatdropped

"Y-yeah i was just testing you."I say nervously

"Sure you were."She says flicking a berry into her mouth.

"BIANCA YOU ARE SO DIED!"i hear a voice that sends shivers up my spine.

"Welcome back White I was so worried."I say trying to hug her on to grab by the shoulder and shoved against the tree which caused Sapphire to fall out of the tree.

"Don't play games with me."She in a furious voice

"W-what are you talking about."

"This whole day was pointless."She says throwing her hat down

"What are you talking about whitey."I say nervously

"White eggs,Flowers from Chase's plus Zangoose feathers. Add a couple words maybe give or take a bit and what do you get?"

"Eggs are wild."I say with a playful smile.

"No you'll get White you are on a wild goose chase. You've been playing me this whole and i want to know why."She says staring into the depths of my soul.I spot Sapphire trying to tip-toe away and i guess White catches this and uses her serperior to catch her.

"Hey,let me go!"She says struggling but to no avail

"Fine if you won't talk she will."She says having her serperior bring Sapphire closer and puts her solosis(Sally) on me.

"Yeah right as if I'll be willing give my friends out."She says blowing a raspberry

"O i know you won't talk easily. I just wanna make a phone call."

"Phone call to who?"She ask confused

"Ruby."She says flicking her pokegear open

"R-ruby,why are calling Ruby."She says blushing

"Just gonna tell him about your little secret. Nothing to bad."She says and it goes quiet

"You wouldn't"She says staring at her angrily

"Test me."She says looking have a stare off but after a while Sapphire backs off

"Whatever your bluffing."She says turning her head to the side

"Whatever you say.555!"She says loudly only to make sure we both here it

"Sapphire Don't you dare crack she's just trying to break you!"I shout trying to break out of Sally's grasp.

"915"She says loudly staring at Sapphire

"Do it and I'll kill you."Sapphire says and White stops to think about it.

"I'll take the change, now were was I.O right 8."

"White i promise to Arecus."Sapphire says struggling even harder

"4"

"White!"

"7"

"FINE!I'll talk just give me the stupid the phone."She says quietly and White happily returns Amanda.

"Now talk."She says tossing Sapphire the phone.

"*sigh* It was all Black's idea. He wanted you out the house so him and Ruby could do something.I don't know what and that's all i know."She says smartly taking a huge step back

"Black?Black?BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"She shouts pulling out Darling(deerling),returning Sally to her ball and running back towards the town on Darling

"What now?"She says to me

"We hope that Black is done before White gets there."I say as we chase after her

Come on Black everything depends on you

* * *

Black Pov

"BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"I hear a voice says that sends shivers up my spine.

"P-Prez."I say dropping the tub paint i was carrying.

"Ummm Black you alright."Wally says snapping his fingers in front of my face

"D-did you hear that."I say and he stares at me confused

"What's wrong man it looks like a genger."He says and i shake my head

"No i heard something worse than anything a gengar could do."I say then he looks at Ruby than back to me

"Okay i'll bite whatcha hear?"He says taking a seat on the couch

"I heard White."I say and then they share a look

"You heard what?"Ruby says with an eyebrow raised

"I heard White and she's angry."I say and they burst out laughing

"Good one Black, now come on let's get back to work."Wally says patting me on the back

"I'm not joking I heard White and she's on her way. Ruby you must know what i mean right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look i'm sure knowing the number of fights you and Sapphire had you must be able to sense when she's angry even if your miles apart"I say and i hear a snicker

"Come on Black you can't be serious. White's is in Celadon not to mention feeling someone by emotions come on now this isn't a movie this is real life."Wally with an eye rool

"I'm not joking.!"I shout in angry

"He's?right Wally."Ruby says nonchalantly

"What"Both me and Wally say looking at him with confused faces

"You don't understand because you never felt a woman's rage but when you do you always know when there Black says he felt this that means White is on her way and we still gotta paint her room. Now i wonder how are you gonna do this."He says tapping his chin

"If only we had some extra people to help us."Wally says sighing

"HEY PARTY PEOPLE!"A voice says making my heart pop out of my chest

"Rosa always the hyper one."Cheren says walking into the door

"You know it four eyes."She say flicking cheren's glasses

"I most certainly didn't mess that name."He says fixing said glasses

"Ah your two uptight Cheren. Now were's my little BLACKY!"She says running up and giving me hug

"I messed you to Rosa but would you please put me down i think you're crushing my lungs."I say and she sets me down

"Sorry."She says with a grin

"Don't mention where Emerald and Nate?"I ask only to see Nate and Emerald walk in with some suitcase

"Sup Black."

"Never again."Emerald says getting on his knees after dropping the suitcases "What do you kept in here bricks."

"No just shoes and clothes."She says with a grin

"How many clothes did you pack a thousand."Emerald says and Rosa nods

"Will as an actress i do need to keep all of my things on me at all time."She says and i see Emerald mouth drop along with Ruby and Wally

"Your an actress?"He says and she nods

"Yep Rosa Faitsu famous Unova actress and Proud member of the BW agency."

"Are you done talking about yourself."Nate says leaning against a wall

"Not talking about myself just informing him about my life."

"So talking about yourself?"He says and he receives a glare

"Does everything i say go out one ear and out the other."

"Yeah you could say that."He says with a small smile

"Why i outta-"She says before getting cut off by Ruby clearing he's throat

"Black wanna introduce us to rather loud friends."Ruby says staring at Rosa and Nate

"O sure,the girl on your right is Rosa and as she said she is a pretty famous actress in Unova and is pretty much White's best friend besides Bianca. The boy is Nate and he's dream is to will to be me. So i guess you can call him my rival and he is also Rosa's bodyguard."

"I was forced against my will i may mind you."Nate says looking at Rosa

"You can quit anytime you want to."She says staring at nate and he shrugs

"I would but then you would miss me and we don't that now do we."He says winking at her and she rolls her eyes

"Now why i miss you?"

"SO their pretty much a ruder version of you and White." Wally says

"Yep."Cheren says

"Hey we are nothing like them."Rosa and Nate shouts at cheren

"Umm guys."I say

"Yeah i mean i am a thousand times cooler than Black."Nate says popping his colalr

"Guys."I say even louder

"Nothing to mention i'm not a workaholic like White."Rosa says flicking her hair

"GUYS"I shout and i finally get there attention

"What?"They all say staring at me

"Look I'm not sure if you guys realize this but we have like 30 minutes to paint white's room,finishing cleaning the mess me and Ruby made, and get you guys packed all before White gets here."I say shutting everybody up

"So what do you say we do."Cheren says

"Will judging by our time we have no time joke around. So i say Ruby and Rosa grab the paint and go paint White's room also use our pokemon it'll go faster. Than Wally and Emerald go on the roof your gonna be on watch duty. The minute you see White come down here and tell us. Than me,Cheren, and Nate are gonna clean up this mess. You all got that?" I say and they look at me shocked

"Who are you and where's my Black?"Rosa says

"Rosa it's been a long day can we just finish this."I say as she nods and we all go to our location

* * *

White pov

"Calm down White!"Bianca shouts at me

"No way!Black's gonna get it when i get back home."

"Don't you think your being over dramatic?"

"No!Look he knows feeling very cheerful today. So what does he do?He puts on goose chase for no reason just so him and Ruby can mess around."

"Will when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing"Sapphire says nonchalantly but leads to a scalding from Bianca

"Of course it's a bad thing!"I shout

I have Darling speed up and girls are right on tail. Luckly for me i reach the house first and i quickly return Darling to her ball. I quickly take a step up on the porch

"White don't go in."Bianca says stepping in front of me

"Why?'

"Uh...Termites."She says with a light chuckle

"Nice try."I say pushing her side and opening up the door.

For some reason all the lights were off. It also seemed liked no one was home which really doesn't make sense because since we moved here nobody has left the cul-du-sac. The only people who had was the johto dexholders when they went to Cerulean last week but i'm pretty sure you already know that story. Anyway so I'm pretty sure Black is here.

"Black!I know your here so stop playing these games with me."I say walking around trying to find a light

"White can you please close your eyes for a second?"I hear Black say in a whisper

"Why?"

"Please.I promise you won't regret it."He says and i sigh

"Fine but don't think your off the hook"I saying sighing

"I know.I know but just close your eyes."

"I'm doing it,I'm doing it."I say closing my eyes. i hear a lot of noise and then a light flicker

"Alright open them."Black says and do so

"Whitey!"A girl says running up to me and hugging me

"R-Rosa?H-how did you b-but."

"Hey White.*whistle*Man did i miss your body."Nate says putting a hand to on my shoulder

"Yeah i missed you to Nate."I say knocking his hand off me

"Ignore him how have you been?"She says putting an arm around me

"Fine,Fine...Why are you guys here?"

"O you can thank Black. He invited us to stay here as well other things."

"What do you mean?"I say confused

"Have you not looked around?"

I decided to look around in a most say i was shocked. The walls had new paint on them with the colors being Black and white. It also had Gray buildings on them all varying in size. There was also a smell of muffins in the air and not just any type of muffins blueberry muffins and just in case you didn't know they were my favorite. Also the floor seemed to have been cleaned as could see my reflection in them.

"B-black did you do all of this?"

"Of course Prez."

"All by yourself."

"Will i had a little help from the guys."He says which leads to a thousand glares of death being thrown at him

"Okay a lot of from Cheren,Bianca, but most of all from Ruby and the rest Hoenn crew for the supplies,getting you out the house, picking up rosa and nate, and of course doing all of this."He says with a thumbs up to the guys

"Don't mention it...Really doubt mention it. I would like to forget today happened."Ruby says sighing

"O don't be such a crybaby Ruby deep down you had fun."Wally says with a grin

"My clothes our dirty,i had to spend the whole day working,I had a pokemon battle!I hate battling!And to top it off i had to spend the day with him."He says pointing to Black

"Wait you were in a pokemon battle?"Sapphire says with a grin

"Trust me it was an experience i would like to forget."Ruby says rubbing his temples

"Really you had a battle with him but if i tried to i get yelled at."

"Sapphire over all the years i known have never annoyed me like him."He says glareing at black

"Sounds more like your scared."

"*sigh*Here we go again."Emerald says facepalming

"Do they do this alot?"Nate asks

"All the time."We all say noding

"Do they like each other?"Rosa asks and both Ruby and Sapphire Flush

"NO!"They shout at her and she ducks her head

"So that's a yes."Wally whispers to her

"Fine I'll make a deal with you Sapphire."Ruby says backing up

"Okay i'm listening."

"My clothes are dirty which i means need to make new ones.I can also tell you need new ones. Same goes Emerald and Wally. If you allow to take your measurements and make you clothes that you have to wear. You get one Battle out of me. ONE! "He says with his arm extended

"One."She says thinking

"One."

"Will you go all out."She says slowly extending her arm.

"Of course."

"Deal."She says shaking his hand

"Great now let's get your measurements I'm pretty sure your chest and thigh area have grown but i need to be sure."He says opening up the door

"How would you know that Ruby?"Emerald ask with a grin and ruby flushes

"Yeah how?"Sapphire ask confused

"I um...Bye."Ruby says walking out the door

"To easy."Emerald says following him

"Ruby answer the question!"Sapphire shouts follwing them

"Those two are always going at it. See you later guys."Wally says waving at us

"Sooooo Black."I say turning towards

"Soooo Prez."He says looking towards for the ground

"Thank you."I say giving him a quick peck on the cheek.I just felt the blood rush to my cheek

"A-anything for y-you prez."He says looking like a firetruck

"So White are you gonna stay or you moving back to Unova."Bianca says and shake my head

"Will seeing after all the trouble you guys went through going home wouldn't make sense. Besides if i'm with you guys i am home."I say wrapping all pf them into a group hug

"*cough* Lame *cough*Nate says doing his worst cough

"Once again Nate has ruined a good moment."

"*sigh* So these two really are staying here."

"Hey your the one who said you missed them."Black says chuckling and i sigh again

"True but i kinda forgot that they did this alot."I say and he shrugs

"Hey where are staying?"Nate ask

"Yeah were are we staying?"

"Will i imagined that Rosa would move in with you girls and Nate with us."Black says and we all agree

"Okay that could work. I mean now we have an excuse to show White our new room."Rosa says and I quickly light up

"My new room!"I shout

"Yep we recreated your office from the BW agency. You also have a monitor so you can always check up on things."Black says scratching the back of his head

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the greatest employee ever?"I say hugging him

"No but doesn't mean i don't like hearing it."He says laughing a bit

"Funny...but i still have one thing left to do."

"What's that?'He says i put on an evil grin

"Payback."

"payback for what?"

"For putting me on a goose chase."I say and he laughs nervously

"Can i get a headstart."He says backing up slowly

"Of course.3 seconds."

"What 3 seconds!"He shouts in panic

"2 seconds."

"bye guys."He says running out the door

"1 your so died!"I shout following him

"*sigh*Lovebirds."I think i here Rosa,Nate,Cheren and Bianca say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the i can already tell want your thinking. Why is Rosa and Nate so far off from there manga counterparts? To be honest i just couldn't do Rosa.I had Nate down but i couldn't do Rosa. Believe or not this chapter was done about 2 weeks ago but i went through and rewrote all of Rosa's lines.I just didn't like it. This caused me to rewrite Nate's lines which than caused me to rewrite the entire 2nd half of this chapter. Yeah i kinda made rosa and nate more like their game counterparts. However no need to fear they are the only characters this getting this else treatment. The rest of the cast including X,Y and Shauna will be there manga counterparts. Also you must wanna why i added Wally. Easy i like Wally and that's simple. I feel like he finish the Hoenn dex holders off perfectly.A pretty boy,A wild gal,a prankster, a sane guy. One more thing ****how do you guys feel about battling.I was practicing it a bit in the last two chapters because the next chapter is chapter long battle featuring everybody favorite holder Red.**

**Also Happy Holidays as 2014 closes and 2015 enters i plan to do a lot more. My goal is to reach around chapter you can tell we have a long ways to go. So if haven't already hit that follow and favorite button if you enjoyed also please leave a review with help criticism. It helps me become a better writer which makes better chapters. Now i'll see you in Chapter 6 were we finally meet X,Y,and Shauna**


	6. Enter Kalos

_**Justsomerandompokemonguy doesn't own Pokémon or Pokémon Special please support the official release.**_

* * *

Y pov

"Ugh where is he?"I say tapping my feet impatiently

"Calm down Y he'll be here any second."Shauna says laying down on a bench

"I don't want him here at any second I want him here now."I say back angrily and she jumps back a bit.

"I know X has got under your skin before but this is a new level. Y what's up?"She says leaning up on the bench and patting a seat next to her for me to take

"Will since you ask." I say taking the seat next to her.

"That's right Y-P take a seat and tell mama Shauna all about your problems."She says and i giggle

"Will where do I start. Will for one you who know how hard it is to get X to go anywhere."

"Impossible."

"Will when I told about this he instantly said no. It toke me 4 months just for me to convince him to come here.4 months!"I shout and she pats my back

"Calm down and take a deep breath...Better"She says as i do what she ask

"Better, now back to what i was saying after convincing him to come here he had the audacity to decline my offer to travel with us.I mean who wouldn't want to travel with me."I say angrily

"A non crazy person."i hear her whisper and i glare at her.

"He said that we would only slow him down.I mean just because he's a good trainer doesn't mean he can handle everything by himself."

"Y."

"I mean I'm just as good as him if not a better trainer than him i could totally handle anything that came our way."

"Y"

"So I left and decided to get here first.I do feel bad that I lied to our senior though."

"Y!"Shauna shouts and i stop my rumbling

"What?"

"Why do you want X to travel with us?Better question is why are you so serious about it. Maybe you have a second motive."Shauna says and i tense up

"What second motive could i possibly have."I say sarcastically

"Maybe some one on one time with X."She says and i feel heat rush to my face

"Yeah right.X is a loner who is somehow is our friend. All i want is for to at least act like it."

"You say that but your body movements say something is."she says and i roll my eyes whatever

"Zard!"We hear a familiar sounding Charizard say as it lands.

"Speak of the devil."I say as X returns his Charizard

"Hey X."Shauna says which receives a silent nod

"What toke you so long?"I say with a tone

"What do you mean?You said be here today and I got here. It's your fault for being here so early."He says rolling his eyes and taking a seat next to Shauna.

"It's called making a good first impression. Not to mention you said we would slow you down but yet we got here before you."I say and he shrugs

"Good for you but if you remember i didn't even want to come."

"But you had to come!What would are seniors think!"

"Why would i care?"

"Do you even know what respect is!"

"Y. Calm down you're gonna wake them up."He says and i had to stop the urge to slap him

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Y i think X's right you don't want to wake them up. Let's just unpack our bags an-"

"RUBY!SAPPHIRE!IT'S 9 AM PEOPLE ARE JUST WAKING UP AND...WHO ARE YOU GUYS!?"a brunette girl dressed in blue nightgown shouts

"See what you did now we actually got to socialize."X says rubbing his temples

"Of course we have to socialize there our seniors and you're gonna be seeing them for the next 2 years. So of course your gonna have to say something."I say back

"No i don't."

"X i swear to Aercus."

"Hey you didn't answer my question. Who are you guys?"The brunette girls says making all 3 of us jump

"Right sorry how rude of me. My name Yvonne Gabena but just call me Y. This girl right here is my best friend Shauna and the boy over there is X but he doesn't talk much."I say as she shakes our hands

"Ah so you guys must be the Kalos dexholders."

"Actually only me and X are dexholders. Shauna is just a close friend of ours who decided to tag along."I say and she smiles

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Blue i'm one of the four original pokedex holders."She says and Shauna mouth drops

"Wait original pokedex holder?That means your from-"

"Kanto. Yep we defeated Team Rocket not once but twice. As well as help defeat the mask man,guile and we fought deyxos."She says a bit smugly but Shauna seems to be amazed

"Wow you guys are legends."Shauna says and Blue seems smug

"I wouldn't say legends but pretty close."She says rubbing her nose

"Hmm excuse me miss Blue right."X says in his regular quiet tone

"Yes what do you need?"

"Don't you believe you want to...I don't know change your outfit." He says clearing his throat

"Why like something you see."She says with a giggle and X rolls his eyes but he has a light tone of red on his face

"N-no you know i just believe that you maybe want to-"

"Calm down romeo it was a joke. So how about you guys just pack up your clothes up and I'll just gather everyone together."She says with a grin

"Sure sounds like a plan."I say and she shakes my hand

"Alrighty than see you guys in a bit."She says skipping back to her home

"Will she's something."I say and X nods

"You just think that because she's made you speak stupid English."Shauna says and I laugh

"Yeah that was priceless."I say laughing and he glares at me

" Whatever, let's get pack up."He says grabbing our bags in going inside.

"Yeah it seems like we have a long day ahead of us."I say following him

"I wonder though if she's like this than i wonder how's the others?"Shauna says

"Oh come on I'm sure there perfectly fine people."I say happily

* * *

X pov

"You were saying."I say to Y as we come out to see our seniors acting very oddly

There was Blue again dragging some spiky hair boy who was very annoyed. There was also a blonde...boy?Drawing on his sketch book looking up every once and awhile to talk or wave. There was a boy with a backwards cap and pool cue which he just carries around for some reason. He was talking to a girl who was wearing a lab coat and apparently the boy made her mad as she kicked him two houses over. There was a red headed...girl?She was leaning against tree as another girl whose head seemed to be a giant marshmallow tried to drag her away. There also was a lot of screaming from boy with white hair and a girl who could possibly be a Pokémon. Next to them was a midget and a green headed boy who both were either scared or amused.I heard a little giggle from a very pretty rich girl who seemed to be watching a two-man show from a blonde boy who was hitting a chubby boy who was eating a rice ball. Than i heard an ear drum breaking noise from Black who i only know because he stopped to give me coordinates to this place. Next to him was girl who was very embarrassed at her friends behavior as well as a blonde hair girl who was amused by her friends behavior and a guy with glasses who on the other hand was annoyed. So yeah there a colorful bunch

"Okay there a little odd but who isn't."Y says to me in a with low laugh at the end

"Yeah a little odd."I say putting air quotes on little.

"Come on X have you ever heard of don't judge a book by it's cover."

"Of course but what does that have to do with anything."I say and she faceplams

"How are you gonna judge them if you never meet them."She says and i shrug

"I guess since none of them really looks like dex holders it's a bit hard to take seriously."

"What do you mean?"She says raising an eyebrow

"I'm saying i could beat anyone here. Maybe that spiky haired kid and maybe that red-haired girl could be a problem but other than them no one could be a problem."

"Since when did you care about battling?"Y says raising an eyebrow

"I don't but if I know I can beat them doesn't that mean anyone can beat them?"

"Who know you sure do think highly of yourself. I kind hope that one of them knocks you off your high horse."She says with a playful smile

"Yeah right."I say rolling my eyes

"Guys come on.I wanna meet everybody."Shauna says whining.

"Why are you in such a rush?"I ask

"Are you kidding there the dexholders. There walking legends."She says and both me and Y give her look

"Shauna."Y says bluntly

"Fine there also kinda cute."She says sighing

"Okay i guess we can socialize for a bit. But let's make it quick I don't wanna catch there crazy."I say walking over to them

"So how do you guys enjoy your new home?"Blue says to us as we arrive

"It's great but maybe a little on the huge side."Y says with a smile

"Trust me after a bit it'll will grow on you."

"You know when i said put something less revealing on I didn't mean put on a short skirt."I say and she pouts at me

"Great another super serious type."She says and Y laughs

"Oh you have no idea."She says and i glare at her

"I'm sure you'll be friends with mr. grumpy pants here."She says pulling on the arm of her spiky haired friend

"What have i told you about calling me that pesky woman."He says rolling his eyes

"Kids meet Green Oak the first dexholder. Green meet X,Y, and Shauna."She says and Green gives us a head nod

"Green Oak?Wait you mean the grandson of the famous professor Oak. That Green Oak?"Shauna asks a bit shock

"Yes that Oak now don't say his name in front of me."He says and Shauna jumps back a bit

"Oh don't mind him Green has a bit of an ego problem."Blue says and Green glares at her

"Will being a gym ladder,a pokedex holder, and grandson of a famous professor would do that to you."Y says and Blue nods

"Not to mention being the runner-up in the 9th Pokémon league."She says and all our mouth drops

"We promised not to bring that up."He says through his teeth

"Oh come on Green, you gotta admit that was a pretty fun tournament."She says putting a hand on Green who rolls his eyes

"No!"

"Wait you said runner-up then who won the tournament?"I ask with an eyebrow raised

"Ugh i still can't believe i lost to that hot-headed fool."He says face palming

"Who?"

"You guys really haven't of the Kanto league champion?"Blue says and we all nod

"We barely even know about the pokedex holders let alone the Kanto league champion."I say and Y hits me

"X don't be so rude. You see Blue seeing as we leave so far from Kanto we barely know anything about it. So excuse us if we don't know much about it."Y says batting her eyes

"Kiss up."Both me and Shauna says while Y glares daggers at us.

"*giggles*Don't worry about it Y anyway the league champion is R-"

"Hey guys."A blonde haired boy says cutting off Blue mid-sentence

"Hey Yellow what's up?"Blue asks putting her hand on her hips

"Nothing much i just saw you guys talking to people i never seen before. So i decided to see who you were talking to."He says with small smile

"Seems Yellow like anyway meet the Kalos pokedex holders X,Y and there friend Shauna."She says pointing at each of us.

"Oh really nice to meet all of you. My name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde or Yellow that's what my friends call me."He says putting on a strangely cute smile

"Sorry if this sounds mean Yellow but how old are you?"Shauna asks and there's an awkward silence

"What?"He says playing with his hat

"It's just you seem a little young to be a dex holder even younger this us."

"Believe it or not that's not the first time someone has asked me that. But just to answer your question I'm 17."He says and all 3 of us fall over

"1-1-17."Y says in shock.

"Not only are you older than us."I say shaking

"Your our senior!"Shauna shouts

"Yep."He says with a giggle...Wait a giggle

"But you look so young especially for a boy."Shauna says and Yellow raises an eyebrow

"Boy?"Yellow says sharing a look with Blue before they both burst out laughing even Green has a little snicker

"What's so funny?"Y asks

"Oh nothing just nostalgia."He says with a grin

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just you'd be surprise how many times I've been confused for a boy."He say removing his hat to reveal a long blonde pony tail

"YOUR A GIRL!"We all shout and Yellow just grins.

"Yep shocking right."She says giggling

"Man i need to take a seat after that one."Shauna says sitting on the curve

"So let me get this straight not only are you older than us."Y says shocked

"Your also a girl. Man you sue are an interesting person Yellow."I say finishing Y sentence

"Believe it or not that's not the first time i heard those exact same words."She says rubbing her head

"Exactly Yellow it's great you showed up we were just talking about your boyfriend?"Blue says and she looks at Blue confused

"Boyfriend?"

"Oh you know who."She says winking and Yellow face flushes

"He's not my boyfriend!"Yellow says covering her face in her hat

"Come on Yellow you know you like him."

"Hold up a second Yellow likes this champion guy."Shauna says hoping up from the curve with a grin

"I don't like him he's just a friend."Yellow says in a whisper

"A friend who saved her multiple times and vice versa,who always blush when the other is mention and their pokemon are in love."Blue says rubbing yellow hair

"Awwww."Y and Shauna says gushing while i roll my eyes

"I don't see what Pika and Chuchu have to do with anything."she whispers

"Sorry to interpret but calling this champion guy...this champion guy is weird what's his name?"Shauna asks and i nod

"Yeah right i kinda forget about that his name is re-"

"INCOMING!"She says being cut of by a flying kid who fly's right into her

"GOLD YOU ARE SO DIED!"A Blue haired girl with gravity defying ponytails shouts followed by a red-haired girl and a girl with a marshmallow hat.

"Come on Super Serious Gal can't i catch i break."He says backing up a bit slowly

"NO!"She says winding up her kick

"I don't even know what i did this time!"He shouts while dodging the kicks

"Gold!Crystal!Stop it you're gonna make a bad impression on the new the dex holders"Blue says with causes all of them to look in our direction

"Well Hellllo there sexy my name is Gold but you can call me the man of your dreams. So how about me and you head back to my place for a little fun."He says putting an arm around Y and doing a little eye wiggle

"W-Will I-I Umm"Y says strutting and blushing like a mad woman

"What she is trying to say is if you value your life leave."I say removing his hand from Y and glaring at him

"Oh i get,sorry man didn't know she was your girlfriend."He says and i somehow manage to fight back my blush

"She's not my girlfriend."I say blankly

"So she's available?"He says before getting pulled away by the red-headed girl

"Give it rest will you aren't you like 4 years older than her."She says in his ear

"Age is just a number."He says before getting smacked in the back of the head

"Ignoring him my name Crystal but you can call me Crys. That stupid pervert being pulled away is Gold and that red haired dude over there is Silver."

"But don't expect him to talk to much he's a bit of emo."The marshmallow hatted girl says before receiving a glare from Silver

"Will i just thought he was a super serious girl but a emo dude is fine to."Shauna says

"You thought Silver was a girl!"The girl says falling to the ground in laughter

"*Sigh*And this girl is Lyra and she's my twin sister but I'm pretty sure you could have figured that out."She says and we nod

"So is he the only loud one here besides Black?"Y asks and Silver snickers

"So they haven't met them yet?"He says

"Nope."Green says and Silver only shakes his head

"Met who?"I say before getting tumbled

"RUBY YOUR TOAST!"A wild Pokémon says hoping on top of the thing that's on top of me.

"Sapphire Get off me!"The thing now called Ruby says dodging a claw

"Not till you apologize for trying to comb my hair."

"I had to you looked so feral."

"HOW IS THIS HELPING YOU!"She shouts and I promise i almost lost an ear-drum

"I'm saying the truth now get off me so i can finish!"He shouts struggling

No just because you like all this girly stuff doesn't mean i have to!"

"But you need your hair done so you can look pretty for the new dex holders."

"You mean the person you two lovebirds are on top on of."A green midget says and Sapphire seems to get up and drag Ruby with her.

"Sorry pal didn't see you down there."she says with rubbing her hand with a fangy smile

"Yeah sorry about that this wild beast here it's properly trained yet."He says staring a Sapphire

"I am not a beast how many times do i have to tell you this!?"She shouts and i cover my ears for protection

"No matter what you say it won't change my opinion."

"*sigh* Nice to meet you the name's Wally and again sorry about them there a bit."

"Mentally unstable."The midget says again

"That's the word."

"Don't worry about it "I say and we shake hands

"So I'm guessing that you and the short guy are the only normal ones in your group of friends."Y says on to take a bunch of soil to the face.

"I AM NOT SHORT!"He shouts swinging a little gun around

"Normally but Emerald has a bit of height complex."He says and i make a mental note about calling him short

"Calm down will you shortie I'm sure she didn't mean it."Gold says putting his arm back around Y only to get shot by Emerald

"I told you to never call me that."He says stomping the floor in anger

"But yet were mentally unstable."Ruby says and Emerald grows a tick mark

"Oh give it a rest pretty boy before i pop you."

"You wouldn't dare you know i just sewed my hat back after yesterday incident."

"Sewed?You sew?"Shauna says her eyes sprinkling

"Yep you're looking at Hoenn top coordinator. So as such i need to keep me and Pokémon looking fabulous."

"NO WAY!I always wanted to enter a Pokémon contest I'm sure me and Furfrou could win."She says releasing her pride and joy from it ball

"Awww it's so cute. Give it an nice little outfit and could easily win cute competition."

"I think I'm gonna hurl."Sapphire says in disgust

"Don't mind Sapphire she just doesn't understand beauty when she sees it."He says and Sapphire is forced back by Crystal,Wally,and Yellow

"Wow you really think i could win."

"Of course with a little practice but yes we have a good change."

"Thanks Ruby I'll keep it in mind."

"Kiss up."Y and me says and Shauna just shrugs

"Look at you two completing each other sentences."She says and we quickly look at each

"Whatever."We both say at the same time and hear a lady like giggle

"So the Richest lady of them all finally decided to grace us with an appearance."Blue says and we turn to see a fat boy eating a rice ball standing next to a blue haired girl with a white hat,black shirt and a pink skirt.

"Senor Blue it's always a pleasure to see you."She says with a sarcastic tone

"Trust me the pleasure is all yours."She says with a grin

"Hey were's Pearl?"Gold asks and the fat boy swallows his food

"He went to the bathroom something about eating some bad rice balls."The fat boy says before eating more rice balls

"Anyway kids meet Lady Platinum Berlitz heir to the richest family in Sinnoh. Next to her is the walking black hole body-guard Dia or Diamond."Blue says as Diamond and Platinum bow

"Nice to meet yah if your ever hungry let me know and I'm always looking for an excuse to make food."He says with a grin

"Also fill free to call me Lady or Platina."She says taking another bow

"Or Missy."

"Dia only you call me missy."

"I know it's cute nickname for special girl don't you think."He says and Platina rolls her eyes but has a noticeable light pink on her face

"Okay romeo and juliet that's enough."Blue says breaking up there little moment and Plantina seems to remember something

"Right how rude of me i never got your names."

"Oh yeah we didn't get their names either."Ruby and the rest of his Hoenn friends say

"The boy is X the blonde is Y and the girl with the Furfrou is Shauna there friend"Blue says and we all shake hands

"Okay so you meet the Johto,Hoenn and Sinnoh Dex holders. That means you still have to meet the Unova dex holders."Blue says counting on her hand

"Don't forget that champion guy."Shauna says quickly

"You mean re-"

"HEY GUYS!"A voice says causing everyone to jump up in fear

"Hey Black nice to see you again."Y says trying to regain her composure

"Hey Y,Shauna,X how's it going."

"I wish i could have forgotten about your volume."I say eyes still dizzy from the jump-scare

"Sorry just force of habit."He says scratching the back of his head

"Great even the new dex holders are ignored by your voice."A girl in a white hat and way to short shorts say

"Eh by now you should have got used to it prez."He says patting said girl on the black

"Prez?So this is the lady you work for?"Y asks and he nods

"Yep meet my best friend/boss White."

"Wait you mean the White as in the head of the BW agency?"Shauna asks and he nods

"Wow even people in Kalos heard of me?"White asks shocked

"Of course we all love your trainer pr videos."Shauna said waving her hands in an 'no big deal' manner

"Hear that Black the BW agency is now 100% world-wide famous."She says pounding her chest

"Someone's getting a big head."A girl with blond hair and glasses

"Damn it Bianca why can't i ever have my moment."

"Because whitey that would be too much fun and we know we can't have that."Bianca says with a big smile while White pouts

"Besides you were starting to get full of yourself."A boy with glasses says

"What does that mean?"White asks

"When your full of yourself nothing good can come from it."

"Give it a rest Cheren."Bianca says putting her hand over Cheren's mouth

"Guys those two talking with White are my best friends Cheren and Binaca. Though not dex holders we invited them along."he says and they all wave

"Nice to meet you."Cheren says fixing his glasses

"Hope you guys are ready for a wild 2 years."Bianca says grabbing me and Y and putting us into a tight group hug

"Hey!Where's your other friends?"Ruby asks and Black and White just look at him with a confused faced

"Other friends?"

"Yeah the ones that helped us redo your home yesterday."Ruby says tapping his feet impatiently

"Oh you mean Rosa and Nate?"Black says snapping his fingers

"Wait whose Rosa and Nate?"Blue asks confused

"HEY PARTY PEOPLE!"A loud girl says basically tossing a door open

"Hello sexy ladies."A boy behind her says popping his shirt collar

"That's Rosa and Nate."White says rubbing her hand down her face

"Uh Black White who are these people?"Crystal asks and before either one can say something they are cut off

"Rosa Faitsu Famous Unovan actress."She says with a thumbs up

"And I'm Nate Rakutsu future world champion."He says while Black,Green, and Sapphire do nothing but huff and roll there eyes

"When did they get here?"Lyra asks

"Long story sweetheart how about we discuss it over some dinner."Nate says putting an arm around Lyra and making blush

"While I'm sure that offer sounds good.I have a better one get lost."Silver says and Nate wisely removes his arm

"And i see that I'm unwanted here but how you about Pigtails."He says pointing towards Crystal

"M-me?"

"Yep with thighs like those your hard to miss."He says feeling only her thighs and causing Crystal to turn redder than Silver hair

"Okay hold it hotshot flirting is my thing especially when it comes to SSG." Gold says bumping his head with Nate anime style

"Sorry man no one does this better than me. Hell in Unova they call me the number snatcher."He says pushing Gold's head

"Nobody calls you that."Rosa says facepalming

"Will back in Johto i'm called Mr. Ladies Man."Gold says pushing his head further towards Nate

"Only you call yourself that."Silver chimes in

"Both of you give it a rest."Crystal says in annoyance

"I have 500 numbers in pokegear."Nate says pulling out his pokedex

"500 pfft i need 3 pokegears each for girl numbers."Gold says emptying out his pockets to see multiple pokegear falling onto the ground

"That's it. SHUT IT PERVERTS!"Crystal says kicking both Gold and Nate through a tree.

"*sigh*So you now met the whole gang."Blue says trying to ignore the pleading Gold and Nate in the background

"No we haven't."I said annoyed

"What do you mean?

"Look no offense to you guys but i'm not a social person and i'm also not know as a very patient person."I say and i see Y freak out a bit in the corner of my eye

"X slow our roll."She says gritting her teeth

"Listen meeting all of you was an experience to say the least and i would like to go back to my home. So just show me this champion guy already."

"Champion guy?"They all say at the same time

"You know Green's rival,Yellow's crush,Pokemon league champion."I say trying to jog their memory

"IDONTLIKERED!"Yellow says quickly her face turning scarlet

"Red?"Me,Y and Shauna say at the same time

"Yeah."We hear a voice say

Everyone turns there heads to the kanto home and we see a boy clad in red. He had black spiky hair and a red cap which is on backwards. He has a red jacket which was opened to show a black shirt. He had blue jeans and white shoes. On his shoulder was a little yellow Pikachu and on his face a huge grin.

"Hey guys."He says waving

"Red where have you been."Blue says putting her hands on her hips

"Oh i was asleep."He says and everyone sweat drops

"But it's 1 pm."Lyra says and Red laughs

"I know."

"X,Y,Shauna meet Red his feats are legendary i mean he's Pokémon league champion,Mewtwo catcher,Team rocket destroyer."Blue says listing Red's achievements

"My teacher."Gold,Sapphire, and Black all say at the same time

"My rival." Green says smirking at Red

"Yellow's crush."Blue slides in

"IS NOT!"Yellow says hiding her face in her hat

"My next opponent."I say and everybody looks at me

"What?"Shauna says confused

"X what are you talking about?"Y asks more shocked than surprised

"I wanna battle him. He seems like an interesting opponent."I say and Y looks at me like an idiot

"X I thought you hate battling. HELLO CHILDHOOD TRAUMA!"She shouts in my ear

"Listen kid you're not the first person to think you can beat Red. I know he may not look like it but he's one of the best for a reason."Green says and I stare at him unamused

"First i may not look like it but i can battle.I just don't do alot."I say the last part a bit quieter

"Why?"Blue asks

"Long story."

"Great you really our another emo like Silver and Green."She says and hear Green whisper a pesky woman at her

"Listen i wanna battle him I don't need to explain myself."

"Eh alright."Red says and everybody looks at him shocked

"What!"

"Alright we can battle."He says and i smile back

"Red you sure? This kid despite his attitude seems tough."White says and he just smiles at her

"I know...ISN'T IT EXCITING!I'M SO PUMP!"He shouts fist-pounding pika

"He's a real battle maniac isn't he."I whisper towards Gold

"You have no idea."He says with a grin

"Alright so you wanna start now."He says reaching a hand towards his pokeball belt holder

"Red you can't start now."Blue says and we both stare at her

"Why?"

"Because i don't have my camera yet."She says and everybody just looks at her like it's a bad joke

"R-really."Red says confused

"Yes, really i have of video of you beating every dex holder gotta add him to the collection."She says Red just pouts

"*Sigh* Fine but hurry up i'm so pump."He says and Blue skips towards the house

"X are you sure you wanna do this what if you lose."Y says to me

"I won't lose."I say back and she rolls her eyes

"X this isn't the time to be cocky. I don't know what's gotta on in your head but i don't like it."

"What do you mean i'm fine."I say stretching

"No you're not i mean your battling.I thought you hate battling."She says throwing her arms in the air

"When did i ever say that."I say not really caring for her outburst

"What do you mean?"

"Y i don't hate battling i hated the paparazzi.I hate them always watching me and now that were 4 regions away in an isolated area.I can finally battle without fear of being watched. Besides how times in people's life can they say they beat a league champion."I say and she just sighs

"What makes you so confident you can win."She says and i laugh

"I have an ace in a hole."I say rolling my sleeve down to show my bracelet

"Fine do whatever you want just don't get hurt."She says starting to walk away

"As if i need you tell me that."I say looking at her walk

"Whatever but it's nice to see you with a smile for a change."She says waving her hand

"But trust me Y i won't lose. Especially if your watching."I say whispering that last part

* * *

Red POV

"Hey Red."A voice says running up to me

"Oh hey Yellow what's us?"I ask flashing her a smile

"Nothing just wanna talk before your big battle."

"Okay whatcha wanna talk about?"

"Nothing really I just wanna make sure if your ready for this."She says with sincere eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing just something about X seems off.I don't think he's a Gold or Black were it's gonna be hard but you're gonna win.I think you may actually lose."She says and i laugh

"I know."

"Wait you know?"She says surprised

"Of course i can tell he's strong just by looking at him."I say giving X a quick glance before smiling

"But your still going through with what if you lose?"

"Than I'll lose. It doesn't matter if i win or lose it's all about having fun right? Besides i have you cheering me on right."I say and she nods

"Yeah your right. Good luck Red."She says smiling at me

"Thanks Yellow."I say smiling back

"Now what are you two up?"Blue says scaring both me and Yellow

"NOTHING!"We shout at the same time and Yellow face reddens up a bit

"Calm down lovebirds or your face may pop off."She says laughing and i just glare at her

"What do you want Blue?"I ask and she winks at me

"Just asking if your ready Red?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."I say and she turns towards X

"Okay X YOU READY!"She shouts

"Let's just get this over with."He says and Blue just fakes pouts

"Okay mister emo on the count of 3."She says walking towards Green

"3!"Blue shouts

"2!"Everyone shouts

"1."I say to myself

"GO!"

"GO LAX!"I say tossing out Lax from it's ball as it makes a dent in the ground

"A Snorlax not bad but let's see how you handle Chopper."He says throwing out an average sized Pokémon with a huge jaw and super sharp teeth.

"WOW WHAT IS THAT THING!"I say amazed by the thing

"Meet Chopper he's an Tyrantrum or better known as the deposit Pokémon it's teeth can rip any type of metal or ground into shards."He says petting the thing

"Sweet."

"RED!DON'T GET DISTRACTED!"Green shouts and i give him an 'whatever' look

"Calm down Green I'm sure Lax can handle it."I say and X grows a smug look

"You sure about that?"He says as Chopper kicks the ground and chunks of rock appear

"What going on!?"I ask grabbing on to lax for balance

"RED DODGE!"Green shouts

"Wait what."I say before both me and Lax take a rock slide

"RED!"Everyone but X say

"You know Green yelling dodge is more distracting than helpful."I say getting back to my feet

"Chopper use Rock slide again."

"Lax take the hit and counter with double-edge."I say as Lax runs throw the rockslide and hits Chopper with a metal headbutt

"Really this your best move? Chooper slam him and then end it with a rock slide."He shouts as Chopper picks Lax up WITH HIS TEETH!Slams him and than hits him with another rock slide effectively knocking him out

"You did good Lax return."I say quickly returning Lax to his

"Let me get this straight you're the champion of your Kanto?If that's true and your really are Kanto's best than i'm disappointed."He smugly

"Trust me i haven't even started yet."

I say quickly tossing out Poil and have him hit Chopper right in the face with a water gun.X grins and tries to make Tyrantrum hit a bite but Poli dodges and shots an ice beam on Chopper which causes it to faint.X quickly returns Chopper and counters with a Kangaskhan. As soon as it hits the ground it uses a fake out but right after taking the hit i tell Poli to use seismic toss. Doing as it told it grabs Kangaskhan's arms and puts the Pokémon into a bear hug right before slamming it. This causes Kangaskhan to shout in pain and shot a thunderbolt from a sky and hit Poli who was on top of it. In more in pain than rage Poli uses double slap.X reuses thunderbolt and Poli once again uses double slap.i have Poli use ice beam and Kangaskhan finally uses power up punch which causes Poli to go flying into the air. I quickly have Poli try once again to try and freeze it only for the Kangaskhan to punch it to nothing.I try one more time with an ice beam but X finally ends this with one more thunderbolt.

"What happened to your confidence?"X says and i stay silent as i return Poli "Will?"

"I wouldn't get cocky if i were you."I say giving a death glare

"Why?"

"Because like i told you."I say throwing a ball behind my back. "I'm haven't even started yet!"I say going taking to the sky's with Aero

"AN AERODACTYL!"X along with Y and Shauna shout

"That's right, now let me show you why I'm the champion!."I shout from the skies

"Kanga thunderbolt."X shouts

"Dodge and ram at full force."I shout as Aero Dodges the multiple thunderbolt and rams directly towards him

Smoke appears as me and Aero jump back from our targets. It takes awhile but X finally appears with a wrestler type Pokémon near him.

"Okay that's enough of a warm up don't you think?"X says with a very smug smile

"Just was thinking the same thing."I say with a smug smile back

"Alright than let me show you why i was called a child prodigy."He says rushing towards me

* * *

Pearl Pov

Great i leave just to go the bathroom and now there's a battle going on. And i must say that the fact that they our so close in power is just unreal.I fear for our homes.I am now making my way towards Platina and Diamond who are seating on the bench in front of our homes.

"Okay so i leave for a few moments and now there a huge battle what i missed?"I say taking the middle seat on the bench

"X our junior challenge senior Red to an battle. Which Red accepted and they started battling and apparently X is better than what we give him credit for."Platina says and i take a quick glance

"Wing attack!"X says as his Pokémon hits Aero with a strong wing attack

"What type of Pokémon is that?"I ask

"It apparently is a Hawlucha a Pokémon exclusive to Kalos."Diamond says and i look at him amazed

"Hey Dia you're not eating."I say and he looks at his hand

"Didn't even realize it. Thanks Pearl."He says smiling before eating more rice ball

"To think i was proud of you."I say before looking at something that catches my eyes

"What do you mean Pearl?Pearl?"Diamond says snapping his fingers in my face

"Earth to Pearl, Diamond i think our friend my of finally snapped."Plantina says and i shake my head

"Guys who is that?"I say and both Diamond and Platina look at me confused

"Who is who?"Platina asks

"Her?"I say pointing to a girl dressed in pink and sitting on the curve

"Who Shauna?"Diamond says pointing to her

"Shauna?Is she a dex holder?"I ask and Platina shakes her head

"No she is however friends with X and Y who are the Kalos dex holders."She says and i nod

"She decided to tag along with them but why do you care?"Diamond says and i turn a bright red

"No reason just investigating."I say rubbing my head not looking them in the eyes

"What a second if i didn't know any better. Hmm now let's see wired statements,Red face,Awkward head rubbing you like her."Platina says with a devious smile that oddly reminds me of Blue

"Like her?Yeah right how I'm i supposed to like a girl i never met before."I say hiding my blush

"Than go met her."She says

"No way!"I shout

"Why your not sacred are you Pearl?"Diamond says with a smile that screams payback

"Scared yeah right.I'm Pearl i don't get scared."

"Than go talk to her."Diamond says with a smirk i usually give him when i make him talk to Platina

"No!"

"Pearl i order you to go talk to her."Platina says and i stare at her like she's crazy

"You order me? Just who are you?"

"I'm a friend who likes to see her friends happy."She says and i roll my eyes

"Tell that to Dia."I whisper

"What?"She says and i smile and shake my head

"Oh nothing."

'"Right anyway go talk to her this instance."She says a bit confused on what just happened

"Again no."

"Talk to who?"Blue says popping up from behind the bench with her tongue stuck out.

"Great now there's her."I say in annoyance

"Pearl thinks that Shauna girl is cute."Diamond says and I blush

"I DO NOT!"I shout and he snickers

"Tell that to your face buddy."

"You know your really pushing your luck here Dia."I say but he just laughs

"That's so cute who would have thought Pearl like his girls younger."She says pinching my cheeks

"Will we are only 2 years older than them so it's not like there super young."Platina says and Blue shrugs

"True but still a funny thing to think about."And they both nod

"You two done yet?"I say and Blue looks at me confused

"What are you still doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a girl to be talking to."She says and stop all urge to slap her

"I'm not going to talk to her."

"You know for someone always criticizing people for being scared."Diamond says

"Your showing a lot of fear for yourself."Platina says finishing his thought

"Me afraid in your dreams."I say crossing my arms

"Prove it."Blue says with a devious grin

"I think i will."I say walking towards Shauna

"He's to easy."Blue says whispering to Platina

I walk to Shauna and tap her and as she turns around and i instantly freeze up.I was instantly paralyzed by her beauty and trust me i was not used to tat feeling.I guess i now know how Diamond feels when ever Platinum flashes him a smile.

"Hey i don't think I met you whatever the name's Shauna nice to meet you."She says with a smile grin

"P-Pearl."I say sweating bullets

"Pearl?That name sounds familiar."She says tapping her chin and then snapping her fingers. "Your friends with that rich girl and funny guy."

"Platina and Diamond?"I say and she nods

"Yeah those guy they said you weren't feeling good something about bad rice-balls."

"Great they told you guys that."I say face-palming and she giggles

"Yep."She said and than an awkward silence creep upon us

"S-so umm wanna play a game?"I ask shrugging

"What type of game?"

"How about a game of 20 questions.I hear it's a nice why for people to know each other."

"Why about you go first."She says sitting down on the sidewalk crossing her legs

"Okay,what's your favorite color?"I ask doing the same as her

"Purple you?"

"Yellow. Alright now its your turn."I say and she puts her finger on her chin

"Got it,favorite Pokémon mines a Furfrou."She says picking up her Furfrou and putting in her lap.

"Really i never would have notice." I say rubbing my head "But i would have to say my favorite Pokémon is a Chimchar only because of how awesome it becomes."

"Unique choice i like that sorta of stuff."She says with a smile and a give her a small smile

"Than you're gonna like me alot."

"Maybe i will Pearl,next question?"

"Oh yeah right forget about that." I say scratching my head and thinking. "How about this if you could live anywhere in the world where would you live?"

"You know you be surprised how many times I'm asked that question."She says and i give her a look

"Really why?"

"Yeah people always ask me were do i want to live when i grow up and the answers always the same."

"What is it?"I say leaning in

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

"Yeah nowhere and i say because will i don't know.X says it's because i'm to energetic while Y says it's becomes of my dream that i won't say in one spot but i just see myself exploring the world when i get older and i just can't see myself being tied to one location.I want to be the best Furfrou groomer ever and to do that i need to explore and learn new cultures and see new things. That's why i can't see myself living anywhere in the future."She says looking into the sky rubbing her Furfrou

"Yeah i understand what you mean."

"You do?"She says looking at me questioningly

"Yeah you see me and Dia's dream is to be a world-famous comedy duo that travels the world and see places no one in our family or even the dex holders have seen before. We want to have new adventures,see new things, make people laugh all over the globe which means we can't stay tied down to one place and if that's what it takes so be it." I say smiling while looking at the clouds

"You know it's kinda funny."She says with a low smirk

"What's funny?"I say looking at her

"The fact that we both want to be famous and travel when we get older. Who knows maybe we can travel together sometime."She says giving me a smile and a turn a light shade of pink but smile back

"Yeah i would like that."

"Alright than back to the game."She says and i just laugh and nod

* * *

X POV

"HYPER BEAM!"Red shouts and Hawlucha takes the full blunt of his Aerodactly's attack

"Counter with a high jump kick!."I shout as my Hawlucha jumps off the Hoenn house into the clouds.

"Aero watch out we have no idea where it can come from."Red says to Aero who is holding him in it's claws

"Your right it can from the top or from BEHIND!"I shout as Hawlucha hits Aero with a devastating kick sending him quickly flying to ground while dropping Red.

"RED!"Everyone shouts as he falling from the sky

"Aero return!"He shouts chucking an empty pokeball at Aero "GO VEE!"He shouts sending out an Espeon who lands safety on the ground."

"An Espeon how that gonna help you from falling?"I ask but get no reply

Red does a flip in mid-air making him turn from going head first to the ground to feet first to the ground. Now just as he's about to the ground his Espeon grabs him with its psychic power and gently lowers him to the ground.

"Thank buddy that was a close call."He says patting his head and I'm just standing there awestruck

"How did you know its was gonna do that?"

"What do you mean Vee wouldn't just let me fall to my doom. So i know it would catch me and i had nothing to worry about."he says with a smile and i must admit i smiled back

"You are an interesting person Red but this doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna win."

'"You know i hear that a lot so don't be surprised when i make you eat those words."He says with getting in battle form

"Trust me.I won't lose." I say charging Hawlucha turns his Espeon. "Lucha use Flying Press!"

I shout as Lucha fly's into the air only to go falling towards Vee stomach first. For some reason it just stands and right before Lucha hits him Vee grabs him with it's psychic and throws him high into the air and then straight into the ground.

"Lucha!You did good out there return."I say having him return back into his ball "Elec handle this."I say tossing out my Manectric who shots a thunderbolt at Red and Vee

"Vee come back!Go Saur!"Red says dodging the attack and simultaneously put back Vee and throw out his Venosaur

"Elec hit with a thunder and then follow it up with a electro ball!"I shout as Elec does just that

The minute Red and Saur hit the ground they are attacked by two electric types causing a lot of smoke. Me and Elec wait for them to make a move only for 4 green balls to come from the smoke and attach themselves to Elec. Elec whimpers in pain as energy seems to be leaving him.I have him use eletro ball again towards the smoke however Red and Saur jump out from it.

"SAUR NOW SLEEP POWDER!"Red shouts as Saur hits Elec with some purple smoke knocking it instantly unconscious

"Nice move Red using the smoke as a way to come up with an idea. You know your not as dumb as you look like."

"Thanks...HEY!"He says and i just laugh as i return Elec and throw out Marisso my Chesnaught

Red meet Marisso. Marisso meet Red."

"H-hey Marisso"Red says as both him and Saur taking a big leap back

"MARISOO USE EARTHQUAKE!"I shout

I feel the ground shake around me and the minute Red and Saur touch the ground the moving earth causing them both feel pain in there legs.

"Saur return! Let's go Vee!"He says and once again brings back out Vee.

"This thing again?Alright Marisoo use Superpower!"I shout as Marisso muscles double and size and it runs towards Vee with a punch

Vee once again uses it's psychic power to throw Marisoo in the air and straight down to the ground.I would like to remind you this is the second time a Pokémon of mine have fallen this way.

"YOU KNOW THAT'S A CHEAP MOVE RIGHT!"I shout and he shrugs

"Whatever you say but if you ask me sounds like excuses."He says i feel my insides boil up

"Trust me this is far from over."I say putting a hand on a special pokeball 'but wait if i use this now and it loses that leaves me with Elec. And him being asleep and half-way out of the battle that could be a problem. Now i have a 50/50 change of him waking him up if i throw him out there now. So if he wakes up and I'm able to hit thunder this could change everything.'

"HEY X!YOU GONNA MAKE A MOVE OR WHAT!"Red shouts snapping me from thoughts

"Yeah!Go Elec!"I shouts tossing him out only for him to go straight to the ground,crawl into a ball and snore.

"You just want me to end this quickly so he doesn't wake up?"Red asks and i nod.

He has Vee walk up and just hit a quick psychic on him. It didn't look to hurtful and it seems peaceful.

"You know X, this was fun but with you only have 1 Pokémon to my 3 it seems like our little game is over."He says and I just shake my head

"Poor,naïve,innocent little Red if only you know that this battle was far from being over"I say with a smirk

"What are you talking about?"He says confused

"By change Red have you ever heard of mega evolution?"

* * *

Yellow POV

The battle between Red and X is so exciting it's the first time in awhile were I'm on the edge of my seat in excitement.I'm rooting for Red of course.I mean voting for Red because i know of his battle skill and drive to win. Yeah that's it. However something has been bothering me and that's as to why Y is so worried about this. Her eyes have been glued to scene not even looking away from i decided being the nice person that i am decided to check on her.

"Hey Y."

"Oh hey,Yellow was it?"She asks and i nod

"Yep nice to know you remember my name."I say with a small smile and she smiles back and then turns to the battle. There was a hush there for a moment. "Um Y,If you don't mind me asking you question?"

"No go right ahead."She says still not turning my way but listening

"You seemed worried Y, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Me?I'm not worried atleast for myself anyway."She say finally turning towards me and then shooting her eyes towards Red and X

"Now i get it your just worried about your friend getting hurt. Don't worry hell be fi-"

"I'm not worried about X.I'm worried about Red."She says cutting me off

"Red?Why are you worried about Red?"I say quickly

"Because he has no idea what about to happen to him."She says and I can't help but wonder what she's talking about.

"What's gonna happen to him?"I ask

"Yellow have you ever heard of a thing called mega evolution?"She asks me and i think hard before shaking my head

"Never heard of it."I say and she sighs

**Meanwhile with X**

"Up till now there has been a limit on how many times a pokemon can evolve."I say to Red as he looks at me determined

**Back with Y and Yellow**

"However Mega Evolution is a different kind of evolution, one that surpasses that limit."She says to me

**Back with X**

"This Form cannot be reached with no amount of training. In fact the only way to activate it is with a mega stone which is held by the pokemon and the Mega ring which the trainer holds."

**Back with Y and Yellow**

"When activated it sucks in all the power around it and then unleashes with force you have never felt."

**Both X and Y**

"This power is what we call MEGA EVOLUTION!"They both shout at the same time

**Back with Yellow**

"This power is why I'm worried for Red."She says looking back onto the battlefield "He has never had to deal with the power that this thing causes."

"Wait you mean this 'Mega Evolution' can defeat 3 Pokémon all by itself."I say shaking

"It has the power to defeat 24 Pokémon all by itself and not feel tired.I'm sure it can defeat 3 Pokémon all by itself. Especially the one X has."she says we both look as X releases a Pokémon from its ball

"What Pokémon is it?"

"It's a-"

"CHARIZARD!"She and the Charizard say at the same time.

"A Charizard?A Charizard has the power to Mega evolve? It's already strong but if what your telling me is true than."I say looking at her

"Grab something."She says as X throws his hand an the air and touches his bracelet

At first nothing happens and i think she was just pulling my leg. However the moment i try to say something i feel like something knocked the air right on the out of my stomach.I can't breathe i can barely move and yet i look a Y and she hasn't move an inch. Why doesn't she feel it?she looks at me and nods her head towards Charizard which as a purplish sphere around it. I start to question what's going on but the sphere starts to break and little cracks start to appear. Sure enough it breaks completely and a bunch of wind with force i have never felt before comes racing towards me and i was almost sent flying if it wasn't for Y i would probably be sent 10 yards in the opposite direction. I look around and see the others are in the same spot as me. Blue is hanging on to Green's sides as he holds a tree,Silver is over Lyra while is fingers is holding on to the ground as hard as he can,Gold and Crystal are both hanging onto their house's door,Sapphire is hanging to a tree with Ruby, Emerald, and Wally hanging onto her,Dia is trying to keep Platina firmly in the bench,Pearl is grabbing that Shauna girl by the hand so she doesn't go while hanging on to a mailbox,Black and Nate are protecting Rosa and White while Cheren got Bianca to stay behind a bush..I'm not sure what this but I don't like it

"Y what's going on!?"I shout

"Mega Evolution."

As the wind dies down.I see that Charizard's orange skin is replaced by new and silk black skin. His claws grow a bit longer and sharper and it seemed to grow blue scales. However the most obvious thing is that his orange flames is replaced by blue flames and he has blue flames oozing from the sizes of it's mouth. This the first time in a long time i felt power felt power like this.I'm literally shaking and i'm not share if it's from the experience i just went through or if it's the fact that Charizard is so powerful.

"T-that thing...I-it's unbelievable.T-that thing is a C-charizard?"I ask strutting from fear

"Y-yeah that's Mega Charizard X and it's one of the strongest Mega evolutions.I'm sorry to tell you this Yellow but it's over Red lost."She says with sincere eyes

"T-that's were your wrong."I say trying to talk straight

"What are you talking about?"She ask with an eyebrow raised

"Red lives for moments like this. When his back is against the wall,where there's no were to run,and when all that's left to do is battle he'll win. Mock my words he'll win."I say and she smiles at me

"You have a lot of faith in him don't you?"

"More than you know."I say smiling back

Get him Red.I have faith in you.

* * *

Red POV

'W-what is that?"I say strutting

"This is Mega Charizard X and my ace in the hole."He says and i can't help smile

"B-but the color and the spikes."

"Let me explain,Mega Evolution sometimes changes the appearance of the Pokémon that is evolving and sometimes changes the type of Pokemon. For example Salame here changes its color to black,changes it flames, and most of all changes his typing from fire/flying to fire/dragon."He says patting Salame on its back

"FIRE/DRAGON!"I shout in shock

"That's right fire/dragon."He says with a smirk

"You know i must say that's a nice trick you got there. To bad it doesn't change anything."i say with a huge grin

"You would think that wouldn't you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"I ask getting in battle stance

"Trust me you'll find out soon enough."He says and i get angry

"Vee use morning sun."I shout and Vee uses the power of the sun to heal itself

"A healing move?Nice trick but not all that surprising."He says shaking his head "This game is over RED! Salame end this with Flare Blitz!"He shouts

"Flare blitz?"I say to myself

Just as I said that I see Salame cover itself in blue flame and rush towards us with speed i have never witness.I try to tell Vee to dodge but it was too late and he was hit full force by Salame. This caused a huge explosion and covered the whole Cul-Du-Sac and everyone in it with smoke. When it was cleared all that was left with a huge crater and a knock out Vee.

"VEE!"I shout running down the crater to pick him up

"Now to do you see how pointless this is. With just one move i was able to knock out your fully recovered Pokemon. True with a price of a little less health but it worth it. Face it Red it's over."He says and i just pat Vee and then return it to its ball.

"X don't go overboard just finish it already!"Y shouts and he just nods

"If you say so."He says and i just laugh a-bit

"Not sure how many times I'm gonna have to tell you this."I say turning my hat

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm not going down with a fight!" I shout releasing Saur from its ball "SAUR FRENZY PLANT!"

"Really a grass type?Alright your death wish. Salame flame burst."He says and Salame burn throw my frenzy plant and hits Saur directly knocking him out.

"Saur!"I shout along with everyone else

"G-green you dont think."I hear Blue say while looking up at Green and he just shakes his head

"No way this guy is gonna beat Red before me!"Gold,Black, and Sapphire shout

"RED!"A voice says and i look up towards it

"Yellow!?"I say bit shocked at your suddenly voice change

"You can't lose your you. We believe you!I believe in you!"She says her face red from embarrassment

"Y-yellow!"

"Now teach this guy why your one of the best there is!"She says and i nod

"You know for such a shy person she can really be vocal about stuff."X and says and i smile

"That's Yellow for you. She's special that way." I say he shrugs

"Whatever this battle is over. You only got one Pokemon left."He says

"Your right all i got is one Pokemon."I say unzipping my jacket "But he's my strongest Pokemon."i say as Pika charges towards Salame with a thunder-shock

"That pikachu i forget about it!Salame dodge and counter with a flair blitz!"He shouts as Salame dodges the attack and follows up with a flair Blitz as Pika touches the ground

"PIKA DODGE."i say and Pika barely dodges the attack

"Dragon tail!"

"Iron tail!I say as our pokemon moves collide causing a force of wind to happen

"Enough games Salame hit him with flamethrower."

"Counter with thunder!"I shout as the moves collided again and both Pokémon coming racing towards their master

I look at X with a grin and he looks back at me with a bigger grin.I have Pika charge towards Salame with a quick attack which hits him did in the chest.X has Salame counter with a bite and slamming him to the ground. Pika uses thunder to escape and then hits with an iron tail. Salame in pain uses flame burst and shots Pika into the air and he lands on the my house.X then has Salame use outrage and he goes towards Pika with blazing speed but luckily for me Pika dodges. After 3 close calls Pika hits Salame with a Volt tackle hitting him off the roof(which is now in shambles) and down to the ground.I try to have Pika hit with a skull bash off the house but Salame uses Dragon tail to knock pika across the Cul-due-Sac and right into me.

"P-pika-pi"Pika says tired out

"C-Charizard."Salame says exhausted

"You know i never would have guess that a Pikachu would be able to go toe to toe with my mega evolved Salame and be able to hold it's own."X says

"Pika's is not like any other has a trick."I say and he looks intrigued

"Oh really what is that?"

"How about you come find out."I say and X grows a tick mark on his forehead

"If that's the case so be it!Salame use Dragon rage!"He shouts and i just stand there "A-arent you gonna dodge or have you accepted defeat."

"No and No." I say as Salame hits Pika but he just disappears.

"What a Substitute!?"

"I was just waiting for you to fall for my trap because you see Pika isn't like any other Pikachu. He's the one and only Surfing Pikachu!"I shout as Pika jumps from the trees

"Surfing Pikachu!?"He shouts

"That's right now Pika use Surf!"I shout and Pika uses every once of power he haves and causes a giant pool of water to appear

"Salame!DODGE IT!"X Yells

"Don't bother there's no escaping it!Face it X,I WIN!"I shout as Pika surf hits Salame and causes the whole Cul-Du-Sac to be covered in water.

* * *

X pov

I wake up gasping for air. After a while of a lot of heavy-breathing i take a look around and see everyone soaking wet and breathing for air like me.I look towards Y and she just shakes her head and nods turns Red.I look towards the battlefield and see Red and Pika barley standing and Salame knocked out i didn't see it myself i wouldn't believe it.I lost.

"Ladies and Gentleman,here's your winner Red!"Blue shouts and everyone cheers and races onto to the battle filed and congratulating him.

Yellow rans up and give him a hug. They stay like for a bit until Blue clears her throat. The two now embarrassed let go and turn the other way blushing a bit. Blue just laughs but gives Red a victory nuggie while Green just give him a fist pump. After that Gold,Black,and Sapphire tell Red how awesome he was making him scratch his head in offers to cook everyone some food after a long day.

"Hey you alright?"I look up and see Y with a hand extended

"Yeah."I say taking the hand and she pulls me up

"You know true there a weird bunch but there not that bad."She says and i nod

"You could say that again.I still can't believe I lost though."I say to but she just rubs my head playfully

"Don't worried about it to much. You lost so be it but hey you brought the champion of the Kanto and one of the strongest trainers ever down to one Pokemon. That's an accomplishment."She says smiling

True, hey Y."

"Yeah X?"

"Sorry about eariler. You were just worried and i shouldn't have been such an asshole."I say and looks at me shock

"I think a bit Red might of rub off on you. But don't sweat it i shouldn't have been so mad at you. I know you have your reasons for going by yourself and i respect it. But just promise you'll try to be more caring around don't have to change but atleast try to be a little more optimistic and open."She says i give her a smile

"Deal."I say and we shake hands

"HEY X,Y COME ON!YOU HAVEN'T EATEN TILL YOU HAD DIAMOND'S FOOD!"Red shouts i just look and Y and we both laugh

"Ready?"

"Yeah."I say and walk towards Red and the this is gonna be wild time.

* * *

**And done. It's been awhile hasn't it. Sorry for the month-long hiatus i don't have an excuse other than this was a long and hard chapter to hear me out i had to**

**A. Introduce X,Y,and Shauna**

**B. Have them meet the other dex holders**

**C. Set up the battle between X and Red have that I've been battling up since Chapter 1**

**D. Start the relationship between Pearl and Shauna**

**E. introduce Mega Evolution.**

**All while keeping the humor and the romantic things. Sp yes this toke a long time to to mention the outside interference(semester 1 exams),Me finally getting around to watch fairy tail(great anime loving it),and more recently Gravity falls(Glad to see the show is back on).But in all I'm glad i got this out and i hope you enjoy the chapter. I made it extra long because of the wait(12,000+ words).Next Chapter will be a dozey seeing as this is the first time i can have multiple plots happening at once. **

**PS:Also don't worry about X he won't be a battle maniac. I just imagine that when he battles he becomes a bit smug. But don't worry he'll be is old emo self the next chapter**


	7. Movie Night

**Silver: Justsomerandompokemonguy does not own Pokemon or Pokemon special please support the official release**

* * *

**Blue pov**

"Soooo boooooreed."I say throwing myself on the couch face first and kicking my feet in the air

"And how is acting like a 5-year-old gonna change any of that."Green says with a slight smirk as he flips the page of magazine

"All of my hate Green."I say in an annoyed voice as i sit up to face him

"The feeling's mutual." He says his normal non-caring voice. I swear if he weren't so cute I'd murder him

"Hey cheer up Blue, how about we find some cool activity to do? We can even bring the juniors if you like." Red says jumping on the coach and putting in arm around me

"You see, I would usually enjoy that, but there's no really cool activity I can think of at the moment." I say as I lay my head in Red's shoulder "WHY ISN'T THERE SOMETHING TO DO!"

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Yellow says looking up from her sketchbook

"What?" I say a little bit intrigued

"Let's go movies! Everyone loves the theater and I'm sure we could find something for everyone there." She says and me and boys exchange a look

"That's not actually not a bad idea Yellow." I say rubbing my chin as an idea comes to mind

"What movie do you got in mind Yells." Red says and Yellow blushes a tiny bit

"U-um nothing much." She says quickly going back to her drawing

"Come on I wanna hear it." Red whines

"Yeah come on it's not like where going to laugh at you." I say and she just sighs

"I wanna go see that new movie Freeze." She says with a light blush

"Freeze?"

"I heard about it a little. It's about some ice princess who goes crazy and turns her entire kingdom into ice and her sister has to stop her. With some help from a snowman and a dude with blonde hair." Green says and we all just stare at him. "What?"

"How do you so much about it?" I ask and the others nod

"Because I can, do we have a problem pesky girl?" Green says and I laugh

"No, no it's perfectly alright for a guy like you to enjoy watching films made for 5 year girls." I say

"Hey!" Yellow says in a bit of higher tone than usual but not enough to be called a shout

"Alright and alright a film made for girls of all ages." I say and Yellow nods in satisfaction "Anyway that's a good movie for you, Yellow but we need a bit more edgy if you ask me."

"Why not that new horror movie?"

"Which one?"

"This one. "Red says showing a small poster on the movie he has in his jacket pocket "It's called The Woods. A bunch of kids is staying in a cabin for the weekend but little do they know the cabin and the woods themselves are hunted and they start taking them out one-by-one." Red says

"YES! This a perfect, everyone loves a good horror film." I say jumping up from the couch "Than it's decided today us to end our boredom were all going to the movies! Green, go inform the others!" I shout

"No." He says flipping through his magazine

"Yellow, go inform the others." I say defeated

"B-but what about Freeze." She says with puppy dog eyes

"Don't sweat it Yellow. I'll watch it with you." Red says and Yellow face goes crimson

"N-no that okay Red, besides I'm sure you much rather watch "The Woods" with the others." She says sand Red shrugs

"Sure I would, but it wouldn't be the same without you." Red says with his trademark grin

"T-thanks Red." Yellow says with a small smile looking at the floor.

"Look at you Red being such a gentlemen." I say patting his hand." Now, how about you be a good friend and inform the others of my plans." I say and he gives me a salute

"Aye-aye Blue, you can count on me." Red says getting up and walking out the door.

"I'll never understand that boy, now, come on Yellow, we need to get ready." I say and she looks at me confused

"Ready for what?"

"Your date with Red silly." I say turning around not even need to look to feel her blush.

"It's not a date!" She shouts and I laugh.

"Sure it isn't." I say with a smile as I walk out the room

"It isn't! Blue!" Yellow says getting up from her chair and following me.

"Pesky girl." Green mumbles

"I heard that greenie!" I shout and he just growls under his breath

* * *

**Lyra POV**

"The movies? That could be pretty fun." Crystal says

"Yeah and what a movie to pick "The Woods" I heard that's the scariest movie of the summer." Gold says giddy with excitement

"I heard the same. Hell, when I was walking through Saffron I heard some kids went to see it and was put in a frightening induced coma and sent to the hospital." Silver says leaning back in his chair

"Okay, now we got to see it, right SSG?"Gold says and Crystal ponders it for a moment

"Usually I wouldn't go to movies like this, but even I'll admit this movie sounds awesome!" She shouts before high-fiving Gold

"Strange to see those two agree on something right pigtails? Pigtails?" Silver says and he looks at me with those beautiful silver eyes of his

Okay I'll admit it. I am hopeless afraid of scary movies. I know it's incredibly stupid especially after going through the stuff I had with the others but I just can't help but be scared of them. Crystal used to make me watch her scary movie stash with her when we was kids. I used to have nightmares for weeks...and I totally never wet the bed because of them either.

"Yo pigtails!" Silver shouts

"W-what? What's going on?" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Nothing besides the fact you just dozed off into Neverland on us." He says and I glare at him a light shade of pink on me

"First, shut up red head." I say flipping his hair over his eyes and pushing him out the chair he was still leaning in "Second, I didn't doze off you guys was just boring me."

"Lyra I know your ready to see the movie right? Its goanna be just like old times." She says and I roll my eyes

"Yeah old times." I say with fake enthusiasm and I hear a snigger "What's funny now red head?"

"Your afraid of scary movies." Silver says before busting into a fit of laughter and I glare at him

"I'M NOT!"I say stomping my foot and turning my head so no one could see my red face

"Not really sure were you got that idea from Silver. Me and Lyra been watching horror films since we were 6."Crys says putting an arm around me and smiling

"Will besides her random outburst and I know when Lyra's faking and that 'yeah old times' was her faking. She's totally afraid." Silver says will a smirk and I have never wanted to kick his teeth down his throat more than now

"Makes sense it's always the tough one's who secretly afraid." Gold says and I'll let crys handle him later.

"Oh yeah, i'll prove I'm not afraid to see "The Woods"." I say putting my foot on the ground.

"How?" Silver ask

"Front row seats and if I can make it the whole movie without running out of the screening room. That'll prove I'm not afraid right." I say secretly hoping Silver isn't that cruel to let me go through with this

"Deal but if you do run you'll have to do whatever I want for a week." He says with a he isn't just cruel he's plain evil

"Fine but if I manage to stay the whole movie you got to wear a maid outfit and call me mistress for a week." I say with a hand reached out and that seems to make him think for a second.

"Alright Lyra your on." He says shaking my hand

"Man the sexual tension between you to is fierce." Gold says

"Yeah I wish y'all you to would just kiss or something." Crystal and says and both me and Silver release are hands and glare at them

"AS IF YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!" We both shout at them

* * *

_**Platina Pov**_

"The movies you say, it's been a while since I've been to the theater."I say taking a sip of my tea

"You know your not impressing anyone by using those big words?"Pearl says with his head on his hands

"And only a fool like you would think theater is a big word."I say taking an another sip of my tea while he glares at me.

"You two really are entertaining you know that."Shauna says with a big grin

Oh yes as of late me, Diamond, and Pearl have been getting to know our juniors from Kalos quite well. It's probably due to the fact that both of our groups are the only regions to have 3 people in it. As will as the fact that how i have to deal with two boys. X has to deal with two girls. Oh, and you can't forget the fact that Pearl a crush on Shauna, and he wanted us to be friends with the other Kalos dex holders. Not that that I care mind you there are all pretty nice and I'll admit it's nice having girls to talk sometimes.

"Yeah,dont let there bickering fool you. Pearl and Missy love each other a lot even though they'll never admit."Diamond says as he enters the dining room with a plate sandwiches.

"As if."Pearl says take a bite out of one

"As if i could care for such a rude and barbaric commoner."I say taking a small bite from my sandwich.

"Trust me Diamond, I know that feeling."She says with a head nod towards X and Y

"Aren't you gonna eat the sandwich that's Diamond so nicely prepared for us?"Y says irritated

"I'm not hungry."He says back

"But it's manners to at least take one and try one."She says grabbing a sandwich and trying to to hand it to him

"I don't think it's gonna be the end of the world if i don't try a stupid sandwich."X says rolling his eyes

"No, but it's gonna make us look bad if you have sloppy manners."She says back

"Why do you care so much about what these guys think?"X says back and the two continue to bicker while Shauna just sighs

"Can you two please move your lovers spat to the other room?" Shauna says and both X and Y blush before X takes the sandwich and turns around.

"It's not a lovers spat...and thanks for the sandwich.I suppose."X says and Diamond smiles

"Don't mention it."He says back and I really forget how innocent Diamond is

"Anyway, you guys were talking about the movies right?"Y says still embarrassed

"Yeah, the Kanto dex holders is taking us on the trip to the movies."Pearl says reaching for another sandwich

"To see what?"Shauna says also reaching for a sandwich. Her touches Pearl's hand by mistake and Pearl pulls back embarrassed"Sorry bout that."She says with a smile

"D-don't mention it."He says blushing

"Anyway there taking us to see "The Woods"."I say and X looks at me weird

"You mean that scary movie about the cabin in the woods?"X asks and I nod. "Don't waste your time, it's a fun movie sure but it's more dumb than scary."He says

"You saw it already?"I ask and he nods

"Yeah, me and Y went to see a couple days ago."He says and Shauna rises an eyebrow

"You and Y went to the movies?Where was I?"Shauna says puffing her cheeks out

"Getting grooming lessons from Ruby."

"Oh,i remember that, well you guys could've waited for me."She says folding her arms

"We would've but than we would've missed the deadline and i didn't pay 25 poke dollars just to miss the showing."He says sighs in anger

"Fine, your right, but it doesn't mean I can't be mad."She says and X just shrugs

"So, would you recommend it?"I say and he nods

"Yeah, i mean its a nice horror film but its not a Friday The 14th or Nightmare On Elf Street."He says

"Good nothing to the genre but horror movies don't really do it for me anymore."Diamond says and Pearl nods

"Yeah, after everything we been through that seems like child's play."He says and we all pretty much agree.

"So what do you guys wanna see?"Y ask

"Will senor Red and senor Yellow our going to go see that animated movie Freeze."I say and y and Shauna start gush about how cute they are

"I would see it but I really don't wanna ruin their date."Shauna says and Y nods

"I actually love animated movies especially one's made by Sidney but Red and Yellow are just so cute."Y says gushing

"Same, I actually love romance." I say and then me, Y, and Shauna all look at each other

"Let's go see a romance movie."We all say at the same time before laughing while the guys look at us weird

"A chick flick?I'll pass."X says and Y hits him in the back of the head with a newspaper

"Just because its a movie that's about love and feelings doesn't make it a chick flick."Y says and X roll just rolls his eyes

"Why not watch a comedy?"Diamond asks

"Yeah, a comedy would be great, that why me and Dia can work on our comedy and you guys can get a good laugh."Pearl says hitting his fist in his palm

"I wouldn't mind a comedy might even get a good chuckle."He says and the boys high five

"No, I think a romantic film would be much better for us as a group."I say and Pearl fake gags

"But everyone loves a good laugh and with a wacky main character."Pearl says and X nods

"But a romantic movie teaches us to be one with her ourselves and that everyone can find love."Y says back and X face palms

"There quickly done cash grabs made so girls and lonely man can feel like they can find love."X says back to Y

"Why not both?"Diamond and Shauna say at the same time

"What?"

"Why not both?"Shauna says

"Yeah, lets go see a romantic comedy! How about we go see this?"Diamond says passing us the magazine Y used to hit X with earlier

"Mark believer vs the world?"We all say at the same time

"Oh, I always wanted to see that movie."Shauna says and we give them a look

"What's it about?"I ask

"This guy named Mark falls in love with this girl name Mona."Shauna starts off by saying

"But to date her he has to defeat the her 7-deadly ex' it's really funny from what i heard."Diamond says

"Ummm."We all say

"I mean if you guys don't wanna go that's fine, but I thought it was a nice compromise."Diamond says and Shauna nods

"Will if it has action I'll go."X says and Shauna gives him a hug

"I suppose if it's gonna be funny, why not?"Pearl says and Dia gives him a noogie.

"Fine, we can see it."Me and Y say at the same time and Diamond and Shauna hug us respectively

"So what time did Blue say to meet her?"Shauna asks me

"Sometime around 5." I say and she nods locking arms with X and Y

"Were gonna go get ready. See you guys there, oh, and Pearl bring your wallet."She says dragging them along

"She's something else."I say and Pearl nods

"I like her."Diamond says eating a sandwich while me and Pearl sweat-drop

* * *

**Green POV**

I will never understand how this pesky girl can always make plan but always and I mean always be late. Like, I don't think I've seen her early once in my entire life she just loves makes us wait on her. Even if this was her whole idea. And I mean the whole idea. There no way any of the professors are smart enough or in this case dumb enough to think to move us together. I'm not sure why Blue would do this, but my gut tells me she's up to something and you can bet that I'm going to find out.

"HEY, EVERYONE GATHER UP!" Blue shouts through her megaphone

Annoying girl I say to myself as I put my hand in my pockets and walk to the center of the cal-du-sac.

"So as I'm sure you all have heard were going to a movie night down at our local theater. Green and I are going to see "The Woods" and I'm sure most of you are as will." She says to multiple head nods. "While Red and Yellow here are going to go see "Freeze" which I'm sure none of you are going to see." She says venom in her tongue and everyone else nods in fear "Everyone going to go see "The Woods" come join me and Greenie." She says with a smile and all the Johto, Hoenn, and dex holders join me and Blue in the middle. Lyra seemed a little tense and Silver had that shit eating grin of his own. Really, wanted to knock it off of him

"Yo Diamond, X, what movie are you guys going to see?" Red ask the Sinnoh and Kalos dex holders

"Were going to see Mark Believer Vs. The world." Diamond says and Red nods

"That's the video game romantic comedy about the Dude has to beat those 7 exes'?" Red says and Diamond nods. "Nice."

"Oh that sounds fun but don't do anything I would do. Blue says with a wink while Y blushes and Pearl face palms while everyone else gives her a strange look. Note to self Y and Pearl are a lot more aware of Blue sayings than the others.

"Can we get a move on pesky girl?" I say and Blue rolls her eyes

"Why? In a rush to get in a dark and quiet room so you can have me all to yourself? Green you sly dog." She says in a seductive voice and I roll my eyes

"Come on Green, cheer up it's the movies what's the worst she could possibly do?" Red says putting an arm around me

"Everything." I say and she giggles

"Let's get moving everyone or the big bad Green will have my head on a stake." Blue says tossing out her wigglytuff and having it blow up into a balloon. "Alright guys follow me to the Saffron cinema." Blue says taking to the sky

"Pesky girl. "I say releasing Charizard.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun." Red says releasing Aero

"With that girl, fun is never a word I'll use to describe her plans."

"You're too serious Green. Not everything she does is bad." Red says and I give him a look

"I think your forget who were dealing with." I say back and he sweats drop

"Look Blue pulls pranks a lot but it's not like she's some evil mastermind messing with our daily lives for her amusement." Red says and I nod

"I suppose but something about all of this seems fishy." I say and Red just pats my back

"Look the professors brought us all together to enjoy ourselves. You should let up and give Blue a chance." He says as Yellow walks up to us

"Give her a chance?" I say confused

"Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?" Yellow says and Red gives her smile

"Nothing really just Green being too serious. He says and I back hand him

"Nothing of real importance Yellow, what do you need?" I say and she a bead of sweat falls from her head

"Just asking if you guys are ready to go were the only ones who haven't left." She says and me and Red look around and see that everyone left but us

"OH." ME and Red says making an 'O' with our mouths

"Sorry about that." Red says rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not a big deal was just asking." She says with a small smile. I must admit, I hate the way these two whenever there around each other

"No it's our fault, come on let's catch up with the others." I say hoping on charizard and Yellow and Red follow suit with their Pokémon

* * *

_**Yellow POV**_

"It took you guys long enough."Blue states tapping her foot agaisnt the ground angerily

"Sorry Blue, but I had to wait for Red and Green. They seemed to be talking about something important and didn't really want to interrupt them." I say and Red scratches the back of his head with that grin on his and Green just exhales

"What were you to talking about?" Blue says and Green rolls his eyes

"Nothing that you care about Blue, anyway, let's get this movie night started. I'm really hyped for this 'Freeze' movie Yellow." He says and I look at him a bit didn't seem to excited earlier

"Really? How come?" I ask

"Because I get to watch you silly." He says rubbing my head as I blush in embarrassment as Blue gushing in the background

"Awww, Red, such a gentleman unlike a certain gym leader I know." Blue says and Green as a tick mark appears on his head

"Umm not to interrupt senior's but-"

"Can we get a move on!?" Gold shouts interrupting Crystal in the process

"Oh right I'm sure you all are ready for scare anyway." Blue says grabbing Green by the arm and skipping to the movies while dragging a not happy Green with her

We all follow her to the desk and Blue hands us our seems are movie ends a whole 45 mintues before the what were gonna do in the meantime

"Ready Yellow?" Red says ticket in hand and that grin of his makes me feel funny

"Sure." I say back and we walk to the consecution stand

"Have fun on your date Yellow!" Blue shouts and cover my face with my hat so no one can see my Red

"Thanks Blue!" Red shouts back and starts to order us some food

"So, what do you want yellow?" Red ask me and I quickly shake my head

"No it's alright I can pay for myself." I say reaching for my wallet but he stops me

"I know you can pay for yourself but I want to pay for you. So what do you want? He says giving me a small smile and I give him a shy one back

"Will I suppose some chocolate covered voltorb balls wouldn't hurt?" I say and he nods

"One large popcorn with extra butter and throw in two boxes of chocolate covered voltorb balls." Red says putting the down the money

"Thanks." I say and he nods as he hands me my box of chocolate covered voltorb balls.

"No problem, so let's go see this movie." He says and we enter the theater I have this sneaky suspension that I'm being watched.

* * *

_**Y POV**_

Alright, I'll admit this movie isn't all bad. Sure it's not the greatest movie mind you, but I can say it's pretty funny and like this Mona character. Who knows maybe it's the fact that I think the dating scene is so laughable but I can get behind this movie. Plus it seems like the guys are getting into the action. Hell even X has that cute little smile of his on...forget I said that.

"Y, this actually isn't that bad." X whispers to me and I give a tiny smile

"Actually I agree, it's pretty funny and even I'll admit some of the fight scenes are pretty epic." I whisper back

"Like when he fought Ness Powers! Now that was epic." He loudly whispers getting us a few 'sshhhs' from the crowd

"Interesting use of stunt doubles if I can say so myself." I whisper back

"Yeah."He says back

"Plus look at the others." I say back and we glance at the others. Shauna is grabbing onto Pearl's wrist as he blushes in embarresment. Their going to be such a cute couple one day. Than you have Platina and Diamond sharing popcorn. This for Diamond is a miracle.

"They do look peaceful don't they?" He ask

"Yeah they do, X can I ask you something?" I whisper to him and he looks at me.

"If you had to fight 7 people just to be with a girl would you do it?" I ask and he thinks about it.

"Depends, is that girl you?" He says and I blush

"W-Will I-it can be." I whisper back stuttering along the away.

"Then yeah, I'll fight 7 people if it means I could be with you." He says giving me a smile. A real and genuine smile.

"Thanks X, just to let you know, I would do the same for you." I say and we share a smile together something that hasn't happened in a long awhile.

* * *

**Lyra POV**

"I can do this.I can do this.I can do this."I say to myself as i watch the gang of teenagers runs away from the masked man with the chainsaw

"Oh no, Jimmy!"One of the female leads say as Jimmy trips over a rock and is torn apart by the masked man with the chainsaw

"I can't do this!I can't do this!I can't do this!"I scream to myself covering my face with my heads to ignore the blood and gore.

"What's wrong pigtails cant handle the heat."I peek through my hands and see Silver cockly eating popcorn with those stupid 3-D glasses on his face

"Shut Redhead."I say rolling my eyes. "Why do we even have these stupid glasses anyway."I say taking mine off and throwing onto the floor

"Because it makes it feel more life know makes it feel like your watching someone getting there body organs teared apart."He says with a smile as i feel shivers go up my spine

"Your enjoying this way to much."I say blankly

"I know."He says with that stupid cocky grin

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN KIDDIES!"The masked man shouts making me jumping out of my chair in frieght

"HAHAHAHA!"Silver says doubling over in laughter. "I came to see a horror film not a comedy."He says loudly gaining a lot of attention from i never thought i say this but i'm really missing emo Silver at the moment.

"You don't have to be so much of a jerk you know?"I say rubbing my butt.

"Will if you just admited your afraid of a little scary movie.I wouldn't be such a jerk."He says flicking me and that was it

"Well a freind wouldn't put another one of there friends through something if they know there afraid of it."I say before storming out of the room leaving a stunned Silver

Stupid Silver,trying to use my fear agaisnt who the hell do he think he i'm afraid but constatnly taunting me just so he can some stupid an jerk

"You know storming out of a theather when someones taunitng you isn't the most polite thing to do."Silver says leaning agaisnt a wall again having that stupid fucking grin of his on

"Have i mentioned i hate you."I say with a glare and he shrugs

"And its music to my ears."

"Why are you so much of asshole today?"I say walking up to him

"Why are you acting so much like a baby today?"He says walking to me

"Because you idoit i'm afraid."I say and he gets shocked for a mintue before he quickly regaining his composure

"Of a movie?What are you 5?"He says

"Who cares if its stupid or silly or even childish. It's a fear you can't just get over them."I say back

"What?"He says confused

"Look its my problem and my fear.I bet you have one to,what are you secretly afraid of."I say and he glares at me those fiery gray eyes piercing my soul

"If you must know i dont have any fears. But just to help you through your thrist i use to have a fear the dark."He says back and i roll my eyes

"I'm suppose to believe big bad Silver, was afraid of the right,what was your real fear."I say back

"I'm not, look i was little and me and Blue had to deal with the masked man. He would lock us in dark rooms and i would hear all of these loud bumps and noises and it would terrify me. Blue would hold my hand and till me to squeeze it whenever i felt afraid." He says grabbing my hand causing me to blush. "So were going to go back in there right and finish the movie. Whenever your afraid just squeeze my hand and it'll be alright...even though its a fictional movie and you been through much worse."He says with a cocky grin and eye roll but i punch him in the shoulder

"Your an idoit."I say still blushing but he rolls his eyes

So we got back into the movie room and go back to watching the yes i was still holding his hand...and yes it did feel kinda nice.

* * *

**Blue POV**

"Aww i'm so proud of you Silvy."I say gushing as i see Silvy and Lyra go into back into there little screening room with the others holding hands. "And Red i must say your being such the gentleman over thier giving Yellow your jacket since she got cold." I say giggling at the end

Ah you couldn't think i would past up the option to see everything going on with my little couples would you?And i must say there going very good, my little Silvy is opening up. He deserves happiness and i know Lyra can give it to him. Than of course you have my new pieces from kalos which is interesting to watch.X is big softie under all that wanna-be tough guy emo persona he gives off. But it appears the more and more he arounds Y the more and more that nice guy person comes through. Y's gonna break that shell sooner or later and with me here its gets be sooner rather than later.

"What are you doing pesky girl?"A voice says causing me to jump up and hit my head on a shelf in the storage room i was in.

"G-green what are you doing here?"I say stuttering

"While seeing as i was dragged to somewhere i didn't wanna be you could imagine my mind was anywhere but the movie. Which allowed me,pesky girl,to see you slip out of the screening room and not having anything better to do and everything you do reeking of trouble.I did nothing more than followed you."He says and i mentally slap my face for being so stupid to be caught but also forgetting that Green was with us in the first place.

"So you were spying on me?"I say with a bit of a tone.

"Hi Kettle,my name is Pot , and i just wanted if you knew if you were black?"He says with a his saracastic 'i'm better than you'tone

"Oh give you it rest would you Green?"I say going back to my things.

"I dont think i will.I mean you can imagine i'm pretty interested in why you are spying on us and making things happen that shoudlnt happen."He says crossing his arms and giving him his classic glare

"What do you mean making things that's not suppose to happen,happen?"I say pretending not to answer his question

"Stop playing games Blue,you know what i'm talking about."He says glaring at me.I can tell he was a bit tense since he actually used my real name

"Fine,you know your such pesk Green?"I say angerly

"Pot. Kettle .Black."He says in his stern voice

"Whatever,look maybe i have been doing some things to mess with the others a bit."I say rubbing my arm gulitly

"Look what?"He says

"Maybe i have Gold constantly giving info on you guys say on us. Maybe i had some things paid off in Cerulean so Silver and Lyra would have some romantic moments and i planted a Zangoose in a field so White would see what Black did for her eariler. Or at this moment i have ditti transformed into a vanilluxe constantly shooting blizzard into the Freeze movie so Red and Yellow would have to cuddle up."I say not looking at him but i can feel his look of disbelief

"Your using as toys,no,your using us like pawns in your big matching game!"Green shouts

"It's not as bad as it sounds!"I shout back in retort.

"Yes it is Blue!Your using your friends as playthings just for your ammusement!Is there anything your hiding from us?"

"Maybe i tricked the professors into buying those houses."I say playing with my hair avodng his eyes

"Y-you did what?"He says in complete and under shock

"I saw a couple of really good houses for sell on a website and i also realize how much help the others need help with trying to hook up with there love maybe i bought them and tricked the professors into signing the deed to the homes."I say looking at him for the first time in a while

"I can't believe it.I was stupid not to see it,no way the professors would all agree to i gotta tell the others."He says turning around and reaching for the door

"Green!"I shout reaching for his arm

"What Blue!What could you possibly want?"He says tears of rage buliding in his eyes

"Look besides my original motive,i want you to know these past few weeks have been some of the best moments of my life. Lookyou guys are my friends and all i want is to see you guys happy."I say closing my eyes as tears fall from my eyes

"After what i heard...i can't believe that."He says turning around and grabs the to throw our entire friendship apart.

"DAMN IT GREEN!WHY WONT YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE!"I shout with my hands balled up and my eyes felt like time stopped just for us.

"What did you say."He said slowly and unsteady

"Why wont you give me a chance?"I say quietly grabbing his hand"Listen Green,despite my original motive look at what i have did. Look at how happy Yellow and Red that they got to spend some one-on-one time with each other. Or how about Lyra who is terrified of horror films but is not only watching it but enjoying it because Silver is there with her. Or how about despite there little feud the Hoenn group and the Unova group have found friends within one another. Just like how the Kalos kids have found friends with Sinnoh kids. Look my intentions were good or bad look at all the good that's come from this really bad?"I say and he looks at me with those giant green orbs of his.

"*sigh* Your right."He says and i looked at him shocked

"What?"I say confused

"Your what did is wrong and it's still wrong but i cant deny good has came from this.I can't say that Red or Silver would willing do this for Yellow or Lyra. And i'd doubt we even meet the kalos dex holders without you. So let's make a deal."He says pulling apart

"What type of deal?"I say raising an eyebrow

"I'll let you keep doing what your doing as along as good things keep coming from it, but I want in."He says with a serious face

"What?You want in?"I say and he nods

"I wanna keep an eye on sure you dont go out your boundaries."He says i give him a smug smile

"You sure this just isn't an excuse to spend time with me Green."I say and he rolls his eyes

"As if pesky girl."I say and he starts to walk out the room but i hug him from behind

"Green...thank you."I say and i feel him sigh

"No problem,Blue."He says and we stay like that for awhile.

* * *

**Silver POV**

"That movie was so awesome!"Gold shouts as he high fives Crystal

"Who are you telling!Did you see the way Kathy died!?Oh my god I could watch that for hours."Crystal says back in which Gold nods

"Really can you guys stop being so buddy-buddy it's legitmately freaking me out way more than the movie did."I say and they shrug

"That's if you could even pay attention to the movie ."Gold says with an eye wiggle causing me to blush

Yeah sometime during the movie Lyra feel asleep still holding my hand. Deciding not to wake her up i just release my hand and decided to carry her on my back. She's actually pretty light.

"Shut up,it's not like that and you know it."I say with a glare and he rolls his eyes

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Silver."He says before gushing over the movie with Crystal

"Sliivvyy!"I hear the voice of the last person i want to right now

"H-hi sis."I say nervously.

"Awww look at my little Silver caring a little knocked out a little Lyra. What a nice, young, and cute gentleman your becoming."She says pinching my cheeks while Green chuckles in the background

"Yeah such a little red head,emo,gentleman."He says before snickering

"Put a sock in it would you _Greenie_."I say putting an emphasis on 'Greenie' and just watching him shiver.

"You wanna go pipsqueak!"He shouts

"Anytime _Greenie."_I say as i feel sparks between us.

"Now,now boys lets not bring down the whole theather. Besides Silvy i dont think you could fight well with your_ girlfriend_ on your back."She says streesing out girlfriend and i totally remember my freight

"Not my girlfriend."I mutter to myself

"HI GUYS!"I hear a certain blonde hair girl shout

"Oh thank Aercus."I say to myself

"Hi Yellow,where you guys didn't your movie end before ours?"Blue says and she nods

"Yeah it did, but we didn't want to wait around so me and Red went out for a walk."She says as Red walks up to her

"You two are just too cute."She says pinching Yellow cheeks and she flushes

"But,i,we,thank you for the complaiment."Yellow says giving off a huge sigh at the end

"So Green did you enjoy 'The Woods'.?"Red ask and Green shrugs

"Eh it was never been a fan of horror."He says blantly

"Than what do you like?"I ask and he gives me a smug look.

"I have nice little love for drama's."He says and Blue face gets red with angry

"Why you little-"

"Can you two not kill each other?"X says blankly

"Yeah,would be kinda hard to carry you two home."Y says hands behind her head.

"So how your movie?"I ask and X shrugs

"I guess it was al-"

"IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"Pearl and Diamond shout behind him causing X to fall over in frieght

"Like did you not see that guitar fight."Pearl says

"Or,Or, how about the fight with Gideon!"Diamond shouts

"Plus it was funny,Platinum even got a laugh or two in."Pearl says as the lady herself graces us with an apperance

"Yes,i'll admit it was i was more into this love portation of the flim."She says and Pearl fakes vomit

"I guess it's alright,but fighting 7 people,all with super crazy powers just to be with someone.I dont think i could even imagine doing that."He says and Shauna smacks him inside of the hell.

"Shut it,will you?True love would make you do crazy things. I mean you wouldn't do something stupid if it's for agirl you love"She says and Pearl thinks about it

"I guess so,X,Diamond would you fight 7 super powered people just to be with a person you love?"He asks and they both nod

"Yeah,love makes you do crazy things."Diamond says and Pearl shrugs

"I would,especially for someone that's special to me."He says and i catch take a quick look at Y before rolling his eyes. You aint that slick Kid.

"Come on Pearl isn't there any girl not named Platinum would do some crazy stuff for."Shauna asks grabbing Pearl's hand and his face flushes

"W-will there is this one girl."He says with a small smile before walking away

"Who is Pearl?Pearl!?Pearl!?"She says storming after them.

"Feel bad for the kid."I say and everybody nods

"Yeah,just had to fall for the exotic one."Green says streching and pulling out a pokeball

"What you doing?"I ask and he gives me a look

"Pulling out Charizard,the movie's over and i wanna get back home."He says releasing the pokemon.

"Yeah i enjoyed the movie but i think's it's best for us to head back."Cheren says and i forget we brought the Hoenn and Unova Dex holders with were unusually quiet.

"Fine we can headback, was enjoying this time though."Blue says pulling Wiggly

"Well we could always do something like this again."Yellow says

"Yeah,we do a bunch of stuff,like camping or fishing."Sapphire says

"Or shopping?"Ruby and Y say

"Or paintball!."Black,Gold,and Red shout.

"I mean the professors moved us here to become closer to each dont we do more things together."Crystal says and we all give Blue a big grin

"Yeah,the professors did want us to become closer to each go out and make memories with one another."Blue says with a smile and we all do a head nod

I pull my out HonchKrow and take a look a Lyra on my back. Her breath slow and warm on my neck. She had little brown strains of her hair covering her face with her hat being half on and half off. Heck if i didn't know better i say she was pretty cute when she's sleeping.I give her a little smile before i have Honchkrow pick me up and carry me home.

"S-silver."I hear Lyra say quietly on my back

"Yeah pigtails."I say back

"T-thanks for being my friend,redhead."I hear her say before i turn around and see her eyes shut.

"Most of been sleep talking your a pain you know?"I say sighing "But thanks for being my friend don't think i'd survie without you."I say to myself before going back to guiding us home

* * *

**And were done. Yep that's right i'm back from the dead and i'm better than ever...i hope. I'm sorry for leaving this story on hitaus but i had to handle some IRL things but now i'm back.I have 1 chapter already finished in the back but it needs some editing. And i have another that's half-way done so expect those probably before the end of this month or early next month. Anyway as i said eariler(i believe) this story is really a slice of life story. With each chapter not really connecting and focusing on one plot with is whatever's going on in that chapter. So anyone looking for a super deep plot this isn't that was made for some laughs and fluff. I just adressing it because i had a few people asked that.**

**Anyway leave some cristicm it's always happily read.**

**-_Stay Random_**


End file.
